Always and Forever
by Lady-Delphinea
Summary: Sequel to The Wedding Planner. Four years have passed. Hermione's leaving has caused more changes then imagined... but will something cause her to return to where she belongs or will she continue to run?
1. Four Years

**A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome back! Well this is the second part to the Wedding Planner. I honestly hope you all enjoy it as much as the first one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Merle, James, Rianna, Tracie, Ryan, Dakota and the plot, not The Wiggles or Harry Potter characters.**

_**Always and Forever**_

_Chapter One: Four Years_

Hermione Granger, 26, ran down the flight of stairs yelling over to her shoulder at her young daughter of 3 and ½ to wait a few more seconds. She ran through the wooden hall, turning sharply at the entrance to the kitchen. She dashed over to the fridge, pulled it open and grabbed the butter and nutella. Hastily she buttered the bread and smeared a layer of nutella on top of the butter and sliced it in half to wrap in cling wrap.

"M-um!" cried her daughter from the top of the staircase, "I can't find my bear!"

"Hang on sweetie!" called back Hermione cutting up a carrot and sticking it into a small square container.

She grabbed a packet of Tiny Teddies and placed them in with the sandwich and carrots before grabbing her daughters pink water bottle. After checking everything was packed Hermione ran back towards the staircase passing Merle.

"Morning Herms," she called.

"Morning Merle. Could you bring the washing in from yesterday? I forgot."

Merle nodded and Hermione continued up the staircase, and over to her daughter's bedroom door. She walked in and smiled when she saw the grey eyed, brown haired girl sliding out from under her pink princess bed.

"Teddy went on an adventure under the bed," she grinned showing dimples.

Hermione chuckled and shook her head, "Dear me, Miss Dakota. What will I do with you?"

Dakota giggled and ran over to her dolly pram and placed him beside her baby born. Hermione walked over to the pale pink wardrobe and pulled the doors open.

"What would you like to wear to preschool today?" asked Hermione.

"My shirt from Nanny!"

Hermione pulled out the pale blue shirt with _My Nan Loves Me_ written across the front in white letters. Hermione also grabbed a pair of ¾ jeans and her white sandals.

"Come on. Time to get dressed. I have to get to work soon," said Hermione sitting on the bed.

Dakota walked over and allowed Hermione to change her into her set of clothes and brush her hair and pull it into two pigtails.

"All dressed," announced Dakota, "Is Aunty Mel cooking waffles today?"

"I think she might be. Better go see."

Dakota ran out of the room leaving Hermione to clean up her pyjamas and make her bed. She exited the room and walked to hers, which was next door. She made her bed and dressed in her navy blue pleated knee length skirt and white fitted blouse, pinning her fringe to the side. No longer did she have long curling brown locks. It was now shoulder length, which flicked upwards at the shoulders. She slipped on her black heels and left her room, walking downstairs to the kitchen where Merle was cooking waffles with Dakota watching on.

"Look Mummy! She's making star ones!" squealed Dakota excitedly.

Hermione smiled, "Phew, the house is warming up fast today. It must be going to be a hot one."

"The muggle radio station said we were expecting it to be 37 degrees Celsius," replied Merle sliding the star waffle onto Dakota's plate and pouring some maple syrup over it.

"Dakota don't get messy," said Hermione, "Well I'll leave the air con on today. I don't fancy coming home to a hot house."

"Good idea."

Hermione walked across the hall into the living room and turned on the system before heading to her office to collect some files. Just as she was leaving to head back to the kitchen, the house phone rang.

Hermione sighed and walked over to answer it.

"Hello, Hermione Granger speaking."

"Hello sweetheart!"

"Mum! Hi, how are you going?"

"Oh I am okay," came her mother's croaky reply.

"You don't sound it. Is everything honestly okay?"

"Oh, just a head cold. You know how it is with the winter's over here."

"I can vaguely remember," joked Hermione.

Her mother laughed, before coughing a little.

"So how are my granddaughter and adopted daughter?"

"Dakota is doing great. In fact I have a painting of hers to send you. It's the tree near the dam. She loves going to Magical Tot's Day Care. At the moment she is eating star shaped waffles, which brings us to Merle… or Mel as Dakota calls her seeing as she can't pronounce her name properly yet. Merle is doing great. I know she loves it here in Australia. Moving here was the best thing for her."

"What about you?"

Hermione sighed, "I miss England… I miss London."

"Then come home,"

"I can't Mum… I just can't. Look I have to go. Work begins soon. Love you and miss you."

"You too sweetheart. Take care."

"You too. Bye."

"Bye."

Hermione sighed. She couldn't go home. Not yet.

**O**

Ginny sighed and placed James Sirius Potter back in his bed for the fifth time that night. James squirmed against his mother's grip and let out a pitiful cry.

"James, stop that! You'll wake up your sister," snapped Ginny in annoyance.

"But Mum! I wanna wait up for Daddy!" he whined.

"Your father is working late. I'll send him in when he gets home."

James flopped back against his pillow angrily. Ginny sighed and left the room, shutting the door behind her, but she still heard James angrily say one more thing a four should never say.

"Daddy is never home anymore."

Ginny walked down the hall towards her daughter's bedroom to check on her. She opened the door and walked over to the cot and smiled. Little Rianna Lily Potter was sound asleep. Ginny exited the room and headed to the lounge room to read the Job Ads in the Daily Prophet. Ginny had been fired in November due to not getting to work on time. She began scanning the page when Harry's voice called from the kitchen. Ginny stood and walked around the lounge, pushed the swinging door open and entered the kitchen.

"You're home," said Ginny walking to the oven and pulling Harry's dinner out she'd left in there to keep warm, "And it is nearly 9:30."

Harry looked at Ginny surprised, "I was closing a case with Ron."

Ginny sighed and handed him his plate angrily.

"Whoa, Ginny calm down!"

"Calm down?" snapped Ginny turning too Harry, her hands on her hips, "I have just spent two hours trying to get James to go to bed! In between that Ri-Ri was sick! You don't even care about us anymore, let alone know who your kids really are! James is so angry with you these days! Ever since you got that bloody promotion you have forgotten you have a family at home! I lost my job because I was constantly running late due to being left at home alone getting them ready… sometimes I wonder whether you will even be at the birth of our third child… or will work come first Harry?"

"Ginny, I'm working hard to give our family a comfortable life," said Harry slightly stunned.

"Why bother when you have an unhappy wife and kids? So much from promising to keep me happy."

Without another word Ginny stormed from the kitchen to the bedroom.

**O**

Draco stumbled out of the bar smiling at those he saw in there regularly. He entered an empty Digion Alley and towards the building where the woman who plagued his mind constantly once worked. He stopped in front of it and sat on the ground starring up at the dark window. No light had shone from their for four years. That was expected, considering the fact she'd been gone for that long. Sure, he saw pictures of her in the Daily Prophet and some other magazine's sometimes. In interviews she seemed to be the same person, only more guarded. Those things he could recognize, when he was sober.

Ever since Hermione left, Draco's life fell apart. To him she was the only thing living for. His need for alcohol and sex with other women became necessary when he was fired from his job for issuing the wrong potion to a patient nearly killing them. Madam Pompfrey, who took up Emery's old role, was shocked and told Draco she would never reconsider hiring him again until he sorted his life out completely.

Draco didn't take any notice of Pompfrey's words only telling her, "There is no life without her." Sure many saw him pathetic to mope so long about one woman, but Draco knew she had his heart and wasn't letting go.

He leant back on his arms, like he did most nights when he wasn't in the mood for sex.

"Some days… some days I hate you for leaving me… but then I hate myself all the time," he slurred, "I see your picture in the paper… you don't even know or care that I do… so tonight, I hate you."

Draco raised his drink in the air, as though making a toast and took a long swig of it before standing up and heading back to the pub.

**O**

"It was lovely seeing you again Pansy," smiled Lucius standing up from the seat he was in at the Zabini Manor, "I hope Samantha's cold clears up soon."

"Me too. Poor little girl… she hate's not being able to go visit her little friends," sighed Pansy speaking of her two year old daughter, "I'll let Blaise know you stopped by. He's working late at the Ministry tonight. Some new Aurour case him, Potter and Weasley are working on."

"Ah. He enjoys his job?"

Pansy nodded, smiling, "He always makes sure he has time for myself and Samantha… he adores her so much. It's just a pity we can't have anymore."

"Why not look into adopting?" suggested Lucius, "There are plenty of children in need of a loving family."

Pansy's eyes lit up, "Why didn't we think of that? Oh Lucius, thankyou!"

Lucius chuckled as Pansy hugged him briefly, "I'd best go."

"Please tell Draco I said hello."

Lucius nodded and said goodbye again before leaving. He knew the message would never be passed onto Draco, considering he hadn't spoken one sentence too his alcoholic son for three months at least. The last conversation they had turned out to be an argument after Draco had been fired. Narcissa rarely spoke to Lucius. In fact their morning conversations were the simple hello to good thankyou ones. Lucius did still love his wife very much, but their son's issues had built a wall between them that neither was attempting to break.

Lucius apperated home and walked into his and his wife's room. Narcissa was sitting at her dressing table combing her long blonde hair. Her eyes glanced up at her husband who merely focused on the door to his wardrobe. Narcissa sighed and began plating her hair.

"Is Draco home?" asked Lucius softly as he pulled off his robe.

"No," replied Narcissa, "He has gone out for tonight."

"Just like every other night."

"What is that meant to mean Lucius?"

"Never mind."

Narcissa stood up pulling on her dressing gown and turned to her husband, "Lucius, I know very well there is something you wish to say to me… so say it."

Lucius sighed, "You are right. Draco has a problem Narcissa. As much as you wish to deny it, you know it is true. He needs help before anything serious happens to him!"

"Draco is not an alcoholic, Lucius! He is simply sorting his life out!"

"Narcissa, he has had four years to do that! He is not a man anymore – he is nothing."

Narcissa stared at Lucius in shock, "How dare you speak of our son that way!"

"I am speaking the truth whether you wish to admit it or not."

"That is not the truth, Lucius. If you think of our only son that way, then I cannot stay in the same room as you."

Before Lucius could attempt to stop her, Narcissa ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Lucius sighed and sat down on the bed. Who knew the departure of Hermione Granger could lead to so many devastating things?

**O**

The day passed quickly for Hermione with a floo meeting with Luna, Hannah and Michael, wedding planning sessions and an interview with an international witches magazine doing a special on weddings. One of the questions Hermione was asked was about the recent sighting of her with her daughter; only Hermione told the magazine that it was a friend's child she was caring for. They believed her, hopefully.

Hermione packed away her things into her bag and exited her office, waving goodbye to the receptionist called Tracie. She exited the building and into the busy Merlin Alley. It was 5:30pm, time to collect her daughter from day care and head home for a relaxing night. She was looking forward too 11 o'clock that night when she would speak to Ron through floo powder, like they did once a week. Just as Hermione was about to walk past Whimsy's Whimsical Robe Shop, the last person she needed to see stepped out in front of her.

"Hello their Hermione," drawled the man with slicked back black hair and cool blue eyes.

"Hi Ryan," replied Hermione in an annoyed tone.

Every chance this guy had, he would talk to Hermione trying to beg her to go on a date with him. Hermione denied every time due to the stories she had heard about him and the fact she wasn't ready to date.

"So, busy tonight?" he asked.

"Yes I am, so if you'll excuse me I should get going."

Hermione stepped around Ryan, only to have him grab her arm.

"Hey don't leave just yet. We could at least have a chat… get to know one and other."

"I _really_," said Hermione firmly trying to pull her arm away from him, "Don't have any time spare to get to know you, Ryan. Please let me go."

"Oh come on… one drink."

"_No _Ryan. Let me go _now_!"

Ryan released her and stepped back, "Maybe another time."

"How about never?" snapped Hermione storming off down the alley.

"Fine then," shouted Ryan, "You can just go to hell!"

Hermione turned back around glaring at him, "I'll save you a seat!"

Hermione turned and entered the day care center, smiling at the people she saw on her way in, apologizing to the carer in the room.

"I got held up," said Hermione, "Sorry."

"Oh it's okay. You're not the last person to collect their child. A lot of them are in the bathroom. Little Dakota here insisted on waiting for you," smiled the woman.

Dakota nodded, "Can we go home now?"

"We sure can," grinned Hermione, "See you tomorrow Debbie."

"Bye Hermione. Bye, bye Dakota," replied Debbie.

"Bye," grinned Dakota clinging onto Hermione tightly as they hopped into the fireplace to floo home.

**O**

Merle smiled as Hermione and Dakota walked into the kitchen, where she was preparing that night's dinner of pork chops and mixed vegetables. Dakota dumped her bag on the ground and ran out of the room on her three year old legs to the lounge room to watch her Wiggles video. Soon Hermione and Merle could hear the tunes of "Wake Up Jeff!" playing with the mixed vocals of Dakota herself.

"So, how come you are later then normal?" asked Merle turning over the chops.

"Ryan… again! Sometimes I think I should just date him once to shut him up," sighed Hermione setting the table for three.

"Hermione, don't you dare!"

"I wouldn't Merle. He only wants one thing from me so he can boast to the papers that he screwed the Wedding Planner."

"Well that's putting it bluntly… but would you date him in hope of possibly finding something decent in him just so you can completely forget Draco?"

Hermione looked up at Merle in surprise, "Draco has nothing to do with this Merle. He is in the past. In fact he hasn't had anything to do with me for four years."

"How can he be in the past when everyday you look at something that also belongs to him?" asked Merle pointing her hand towards the lounge room where Dakota was singing to "Wags The Dog".

"Merle, I really am not in the mood to bring up the past," snapped Hermione walking towards the doorway.

"You can't run from it forever."

"I can try," replied Hermione walking down the hall towards the downstairs bathroom.

She ran Dakota a bath, putting in her favorite bubble bath, which created pink bubbles and her rubber duck's that all had names ranging from Star Duck to Dorothy the Dinosaur Duck.

"Dakota! Your bath is ready!" yelled Hermione into the hallway.

Instantly the Wiggle's music stopped and footsteps were heard running through the hallway into the bathroom.

"Oh! My pink bubbles!" squealed Dakota clapping her hands.

"Yes. Now let me take off your shoes."

Dakota allowed her Mum to undress her and help her into the bath where she began splashing around with her ducks. Hermione picked up her clothes and stuck them in the basket. Just as she was about to leave carrying her daughter's shoes and hair ties, Dakota stopped her.

"Mummy?" she said seriously.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Do I have a Daddy?"

Hermione looked at Dakota shocked, and moved to sit on the closed lid toilet, "Yes, you do. Everybody has a father,"

"How come I don't see mine?"

How could Hermione explain such a thing to a three year old? Yes Dakota was intelligent for her age; she was like her mother in that way. Yet telling her everything would be too much for her. Hermione finally came to a decision and let out a deep breath.

"He lives in another country."

"Where you lived?"

Hermione nodded.

"Does he love me?"

"Yes… very much."

"Does he love you?"

"Yes. And I love him a lot."

"Okay. Penny's daddy sees her all the time. He got her from pre-school today."

"Oh okay."

Dakota smiled and began pushing the duck called Wags the Dog Duck through the water, acting as if she never shocked her mother. Hermione stood up and left the bathroom. She walked over to the staircase and walked up them, returning Dakota's shoes and hair ties to her bedroom. She walked back down stairs and into the kitchen, looking slightly pale. Merle looked up at her and frowned, forgetting about their argument.

"You okay Herms?" she asked dishing the food onto plates, "You look pale."

"You would be too if your daughter asked if they had a father," muttered Hermione, running a hand through her hair.

"What? Dakota asked about Draco?"

Hermione nodded, "Out of the blue… then afterwards she acted like it was no big deal."

"But she is only three!"

"I know, but she is smarter then most three years olds. It is to be expected I guess."

"Well, I know that, but what did you say?"

"That she did, he loves her and me… apparently Penny's dad picked her up from day care today."

"Oh, well no wonder… I suppose when she's older you'll explain it all to her in greater detail?"

Hermione nodded, "I'll have too, but for now she is too young to understand."

Merle nodded, "Well dinner is ready."

"I'll go get Dakota."

**O**

Ginny glanced at the clock besides the painting of fruits on the kitchen wall. It was 7 in the morning, where was Harry? Ginny sighed and grabbed James from under the table and placed him back on the chair for the third time. She walked back over to Rianna and spooned some more porridge into her mouth.

"James! Honestly, please just eat your porridge!" cried Ginny as he ran around the table doing Indian cries, "Sit down now, or we are not visiting Granny!"

James took no heed to Ginny's order and continued to run around the table crying like an Indian. Ginny sighed and stood up. She caught James and sat him in his seat again and walked back over to Rianna. Just as she picked up the spoon James threw his bowl on the ground, smashing the bowl and splattering food everywhere.

Ginny snapped. Whatever patience she had remaining left her within that split second.

"That's it!" screamed Ginny throwing the spoon in her hand at the window, smashing it to pieces, "Can't you see you are hurting Mummy?"

James stared at his mother in shock, whilst Rianna burst into tears. At that moment Harry ran into the kitchen and took in the scene, before looking at Ginny.

"Ginny? What's going on?" asked Harry confused.

"Why don't you take care of your kids for once?" she screamed, "Maybe they'll behave because their father is home… for once!"

Harry didn't speak or move, even as Ginny apperated away directly in front of him. James looked up at his father, his brown eyes wide in shock. Rianna screamed from where she sat, urging Harry to walk over too his young daughter and hold her close for the first time in two weeks.

"Shh… it's okay," he whispered, "James… go clean your face. I'll clean this up."

James nodded and left the kitchen while Harry pulled his wand out and cleaned the mess and repaired the windows. He never knew his marriage was this bad… until know.

**O**

Ginny walked into her mother's kitchen, tears streaming down her cheeks causing Molly to cry out in shock and run over to her daughter from the stove. Molly led Ginny to a seat and sat beside her.

"Ginny, dear? What's the matter?" asked Molly calmly as she could, "Is it Harry or the kids?"

"I don't know! Everything is a complete mess," sobbed Ginny, "This kids misbehave and Harry's never home! I see Ron more then Harry… and Ron works with Harry!"

"I see."

"I can't control James. He's so angry with Harry for hardly ever being home, yet when he is… James treats him better then he treats me! Rianna is starting to copy her brother… and Harry and I fight constantly now. I mean I lost my job because I was left at home caring for the children, making me run late… and he doesn't even pretend to care! On our wedding day he promised I would always be happy… and as much as I love him, Mum… I'm not happy."

Molly sighed and hugged Ginny while she cried. Arthur walked in, but left seeing his wife and daughter having a private moment.

"Now… here is what I want you to do," said Molly seriously pulling away from Ginny, "Bring James and Ri-Ri here and force Harry to have a day off. If he asks why say it's to save your marriage."

Ginny nodded and wiped away her tears, "What if he still goes to work?"

"Follow him there. Pester him until he listens Ginny. But if he loves you, he will stay home."

Ginny nodded and stood up. She hugged her mother once more and apperated to her home on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. She walked into the kitchen to see Harry feeding Rianna and James eating quietly.

"Harry… can I please talk to you in the lounge room?" asked Ginny quietly, looking at the floor.

"Sure."

Harry stood and followed his wife to the lounge room, shutting the door behind him. She looked at him seriously and took a deep breath.

"I want you to take today off work," said Ginny firmly.

"Ginny… I have a case…" said Harry confused.

"If you love me and want this marriage to last till we die then you will take today off… if you don't then I know what your opinion about our marriage is," replied Ginny, "I'm taking the kids to my mothers for today."

**A/N: Okay. This chapter was to mainly let you all know what was going in everyone's life's. I know Draco only had a small part but his role will be bigger in chapter two. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	2. Dangerous Flirtation's

**A/N: Thankyou for your reviews for chapter one. As you know it was to basically inform you all of what has been happening in their lives. I know not much focus was on Draco but he will be involved more as the plot for this part develops. Thanks to my bestie Amy for the chapter name. You are the best!**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE… ONLY THE CHARACTERS NOT MENTIONED IN THE BOOK AND THE PLOT.**

_Chapter Two: Dangerous Flirtation's_

Ginny walked into her mother's kitchen leading James and carrying Rianna in. Molly smiled at her daughter and motioned James to sit down. Ginny handed Rianna and a bag of baby gear to Molly, who also briefly hugged her daughter and whispered a good luck to her. With a wave goodbye to her children Ginny apperated back home.

Ginny sighed and opened her eyes. The kitchen was empty, breakfast plates scattered the table, as well as Rianna's dirty bib. Ginny sighed once more and walked out to the lounge room, and there he stood.

Still half dressed for work and looking worried. When he saw Ginny he rushed over to her and hugged her. But Ginny pushed him away.

"A hug won't fix our problems Harry," spoke Ginny calmly, "These issues stem deeper then I think you realize."

"Right. Well I don't see anything wrong between us," replied Harry truthfully.

Ginny's eyes narrowed and her hands went to her hips. When she took this pose, Harry knew, Ginny was angry.

"That's because you are never home to notice anything wrong, Harry!"

"Maybe the problems are something you are creating in your mind, Ginevra."

Ginny took a deep breath, "If I were happy, Harry, why would I create these things? Would you like me to list them for you?"

"Go ahead. I'd like to see if any of them are truthful."

"Fine then. I'm not happy – I'm sure you can notice that – I have been fired from a job I love, stuck at home trying to tame our son who holds a lot of anger towards you. Rianna hasn't been well, not that you would notice. Did you know she can nearly speak in sentences? Have you actually spoken to our daughter – oh wait. How can you speak to her when you barely speak to me? When was the last time we had a civil conversation, Harry?"

Harry stood stunned, not knowing what to say. It was true, all of it and he bet there was more problems that Ginny hadn't said. He had been so caught up with work and capturing the wizard whom had been harming elderly magic folk that he had forgotten he had a family, a wife who he loved and needed him when she got fired, a son who looked up to a father that never was there, a daughter who was learning new things everyday. He'd literally abandoned them.

Ginny on the other hand took Harry's silence as him not having excuses or real answers. She shook her head as tears filled her brown eyes and turned to storm off to the bedroom. Harry ran after her, stopping the bedroom door from slamming in his face. Ginny sat on the bed, leant down and cried to her hands, rocking back and forth slowly. Harry stepped forward and knelt to the ground in front of her.

"You don't care about us anymore Harry," sobbed Ginny looking up at him, "If this is how you act towards the children and myself… what are you going to do to our third child? Will it even see you at all?"

"Oh Ginny," whispered Harry completely ashamed of himself, "I'm so sorry… I am really. I feel like a terrible husband and father. I wish I could turn back time and change everything. I promised on our wedding day to make you happy till the day we die… and I have failed."

Ginny reached a hand out and brushed a lock of Harry's hair from his green eyes. He looked up at her and saw her tears, breaking his heart in two.

"I'm sorry," whispered Harry.

"I know," replied Ginny sliding off the bed and onto Harry's lap to let him hold her for the first time in months.

**O**

The night had passed uneventfully for Hermione. Dakota went to bed at 7:30pm and Merle had gone out to a nightclub with some friends from work. Hermione glanced at her watch and sighed. A few more minutes to go. She walked over to her fireplace and made sure it was well lit. It seemed stupid that she had the air conditioning going, as well as a fireplace. But in four minutes or so, it would make sense. She walked away from the fire and into the kitchen to make pour her self an icy cold glass of mango and orange juice. After doing so and taking a sip she walked back to the lounge room and sat on the mat watching the fire crackle and change shape with every flame. She took another sip of her drink just as the flames began shifting to the colour of green. Hermione's eyes widened with anticipation as Ron's smiling face appeared in the flames.

"Hello Hermione," beamed Ron, "How are you going?"

"Ron! Hi, I am great, yourself?" replied Hermione wishing she could hug her best friend.

"Alright. So what has been happening here? Work going good?"

"Work is great. Profits rise more and more everyday. How is work going for you?"

"Just wrapped up another case. I am hoping Harry will let us have a week of rest, but he's kind of become a workaholic."

"Really? Ginny wouldn't be two impressed."

"She isn't. I think her and Harry have some issues… but Harry is never home to deal with them. I visited Ginny and the kids last week and James… I can't believe how he behaved. Poor Ginny looked close to tears by the time he went to sleep."

Hermione sighed, "Poor thing."

Ron's head bopped in the fire, symbolling he was nodding, "How is Dakota?"

"Well she asked about her father earlier tonight. I only told her simple things she would understand, like he loves us both… it was a shock. But I knew she would ask someday… but not so soon."

"Hermione, she is a smart girl like her mother. Be glad that she asked at a young age and you told her some things. If she were older when she asked, she could be very angry with you."

"I guess so… so how is the dating scene going?"

"It sucks. So far all the woman want is me in bed."

Hermione laughed and smiled slyly, "Well Ron you are devilishly sexy. Women would fight over you."

Ron chuckled, "That wouldn't be so bad, if I were younger but I want a life long companion now. I'm sick of the one night things."

Hermione nodded, "Merle is just getting past that stage. I made her swear the guy is gone before Dakota wakes up – and he always is."

"How is Merle?"

"Out tonight at some nightclub with friends from work. She normally walks in about midnight. Only on weekends she stays out till 3am."

Ron's head bopped some more, "In a way I think Ginny and Harry regret getting married and having kids in their early twenties."

"I had Dakota in mine."

"But you never got married."

Hermione looked away from Ron at the mat, "Sometimes I wish I fought for him and did."

"I'm sure Draco wishes the same Herms."

"H-how is he?"

Ron paled, not that Hermione noticed. He knew about Draco being fired and drunk all the time. But every time he would tell Hermione the same thing, "He's fine."

Hermione nodded, "Do you know if he is seeing anyone?"

"I can ask around for you."

Hermione nodded, "That would be good. I should go. I have work again tomorrow. I miss you!"

"Miss you too Herms. I'll speak to you next Monday."

"Same time as always."

Ron's head bopped, "Bye."

"Bye," mumbled Hermione as Ron's head disappeared and the flames turned a golden orange again. Hermione stood and pointed her wand at the fire, simmering it into smouldering ashes. She walked to the kitchen and placed her half empty cup on the sink before leaving and heading for the staircase to head to her room. On the second floor she checked her sleeping daughter and smiled at her soft facial features as she slept. If anyone looked at her now they would never know when she got mad or frustrated her eyes would narrow and look shockingly more like her fathers.

Hermione sighed and left the room, shutting the door so it was open only a little. She walked to her bedroom and changed into her pyjama's and slid under the summer blankets of her bed. With a wave of her wand the lights went out but Hermione didn't roll onto her side like normal to fall asleep. Instead she starred out the window across from her bed at the moon. She really did miss her home country. It was where she belonged, not here in Australia. Sure Australia was a lovely place, no freezing snowy cold winter's unless you lived further south. Sunny days nearly all year round, friendly people always willing for a chat. But her heart longed for London, to be with the one person who after four years still had hold of it.

She also missed her bestfriend's terribly. Yes, Merle was a bestfriend but she still classed Harry, Ron and Ginny as bestfriend's. It was still hard, not being able to just pop over to their place whenever she needed a chat. But she couldn't go back. That was out of the question. If he saw Dakota he would know and probably hate her. Beside's Ron said he was doing fine. Her returning would ruin all of that.

Leaning upwards a bit she punched her pillow and laid back down and closed her eyes. It was not time to dwell on the past and think of what could've been.

**O**

Draco groaned and sat up. He glanced at his watch beside his bed and sighed. 2pm and the pub he normally went to didn't open until 4pm. Two hours to wander around the Manor trying to avoid his mother. What fun… not. Draco sat up and clutched his head. He really must have drank a lot last night after visiting _her_ old work. He stood up and stumbled into his bathroom grabbing the hang over relief potion and sculled what was left down. Without really caring, Draco threw it into the bin beside his sink, opened the bathroom cabinet and pulled out another bottle of the potion and sat it beside his toothbrush.

Staring at his reflection, he took in his messy hair in need of a cut, the dark circles under his eyes and the stubble on his chin. He'd looked this way for four years and never cared, and today was not a caring day. With a sigh, Draco turned and pulled back the shower door and turned the taps on, filling the bathroom with steam. A shower would do him good and take up some time before the pub opened in two hours.

**O**

Narcissa sighed as she walked away from the son's bedroom door once hearing the shower turn on. She'd been avoiding Lucius all day. She did know he'd remained in his office all day, the door closed. Never had she heard him speak of Draco in such a manner. It shocked her beyond reality. Her son did not have a drinking problem. It was too hard to think that.

Narcissa walked down the stairs into the entrance foyer and stood in the centre, staring at the front door. She could still remember the day Lucius had kicked Hermione's dress out of the door way and slammed it shut, how Draco had held back a glare and gone after her to see if she was alright. It was at that moment that Narcissa suspected something happening between them. Why didn't she put a stop to it then? Perhaps life wouldn't be this way, with her son not speaking to her and avoiding her at all costs, Lucius being mad with her and accusing their own flesh and blood of being an alcoholic. He would be married to Pansy and little Samantha would be her grand daughter.

Narcissa jumped as behind her she heard a tap hit the ground. She spun around to see Draco entering the foyer. Both starred at each other, neither moving.

Then Narcissa watched as Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver flask and took a long sip from it, then put it away.

Narcissa swallowed a lump in her throat before asking, "What are you drinking?"

"Fire whiskey. Good stuff. Keep's me going throughout the day. Want some?" replied Draco holding the flask out to Narcissa.

Behind Draco, Narcissa saw Lucius walking down the staircase watching his son.

"No thankyou. I don't drink it."

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "If you say so. Do we have anything else to drink? Like Vickzen's Vodka?"

Narcissa shook her head no and took a deep breath, "Perhaps you would prefer coffee."

"Not strong enough for the start of the day."

"Draco, it's the afternoon."

Again Draco shrugged his shoulders and glanced at his watch, "See you later."

With a crack Draco was gone, leaving Narcissa standing in the foyer shocked whilst Lucius walked towards her slowly. She looked up at her husband expecting him to say I told you so. Instead he held his arms out and allowed her to walk towards him to be held close while she allowed the realization to sink in. Her son had a problem that may possibly one day lead to him being killed one way or another.

**O**

Draco walked through Knockturn Alley, ignoring the people starring at him. He reached the store he was looking for and walked in, towards the shelf he knew better then the back of his hand. He grabbed a large bottle of Vickzen's Vodka and walked to the counter, paid for it and apperated away.

When he opened his eyes he was sitting on a bench in the suburb of Albus, staring at the house that was now occupied by Ron Weasley.

He starred at it, remembering the night he broke her heart. All of it played through his mind perfectly. How could he forget the look of her face? He remembered the exact word's he'd said to her and how much he now regretted them.

"_We have to break up. Hermione… for three months I have known about my next arranged marriage… her name is Destinee Forest and she lives in France."_

How she looked at him with eyes full of tears, her mouth open in shock and disbelief. How she backed away from him. It was too painful for him to continue remembering. He pulled the bottle out of the paper bag he had and pulled the cork off and began drinking his sorrows away. She left him in the end right? She was the one who ran away, not him. He went back to her… but then again, why would she take him back after they fell in love and all along he'd known about his next wife who ended up being cursed and died on him? Life to Draco was seriously messed up. Whenever something good came his way, something or someone would take it away from him. Draco took another swig of his drink and glared at the house as though it were to blame for all his problems.

"Draco?"

Draco looked up in surprise. Standing beside him was Anne Granger. He didn't bother standing up, instead he looked at her curiously. What was she doing in a magical community where her daughter no longer lived?

"Drinking at this hour?" she asked smiling a little.

Draco noticed the paleness of her skin and how much thinner she was from the last time he saw her four years ago.

"Nothing better to do," he replied taking a sip, "Want a sip?"

Anne shook her head and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "This is a nice place."

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "I don't see anything special. Just a place to live."

"I remember a few years back you saying how you loved it and wanted to build a bigger house for you and Hermione."

Draco looked at the small house again and shrugged his shoulder's, "That'll never happen."

Anne sighed and sat beside him, folding her arms to hug her self, "Draco I know it must be hard for you to know that I know where my daughter is and you don't. But I can tell you one thing… she still loves you and hasn't moved on. She left… because she felt she had no other choice but too. I know the two reason's why and you are not to blame. I know she want's to come back but won't."

"Why? Why won't she come back? I need her!"

Anne nodded and took a deep breath, "She is ashamed of herself."

"Why?"

"I can't say. But drinking yourself to death isn't the answer. Stop it before it's too late," said Anne before standing and continuing her way down the street slowly, leaving Draco to sit alone and think.

But before Anne had even turned the corner Draco took another long swig of his drink.

**O**

Ginny smiled at Harry as he handed her a glass of orange juice. After crying and a lot of talking a decision had been made. Harry wouldn't leave for work until 8am and would be home by 6pm at the latest. He truly did feel bad for letting things get as bad as they did.

"We should go pick up the children soon," said Ginny leaning against Harry on the lounge, "You need to spend time with them as well."

Harry nodded, "True. I have missed them a lot, you know?"

Ginny smiled, "They've missed you. Me too. I'm glad to finally have the Harry I love back."

Harry smiled and kissed Ginny on the forehead, "How about we go get the kids now and take them to Digion Alley for some ice cream?"

"I like that idea."

**O**

Hermione rolled over and stretched. She sat up frowning a little, her stomach felt a bit queasy as though something bad was going to happen. She sighed and put it as being hungry and sat up, hearing footsteps running through the hall towards her door. Hermione watched, smiling as the door burst open with the arrival of a giggling Dakota. The little girl ran over to her mother and jumped up, being caught mid air by Hermione.

"Good morning my little princess," grinned Hermione holding her daughter on her lap, "Did you sleep well?"

Dakota nodded, "I dreamt I was flying on a broom and all these fairies were flying around me!"

"Wow! That would be fun!"

Dakota nodded again and yawned, "Do you have to go to work today?"

Hermione sighed. The down point of running a business was working all the time and hardly finding any time for her daughter, except for the weekends. She nodded and Dakota pouted.

"But, how about you come to work with me today?"

Dakota clapped her hands together excitedly and nodded, "Yeah!"

"You can dress up like I do, does that sound like fun?"

Dakota nodded and giggled hugging her mother tightly.

Hermione smiled as she hugged her daughter wondering why women wait till they were in their late thirties these days' to have children. To her Dakota was heaven sent. At least something good came from hers and Draco's short-lived romance.

"Come on, let's go have breakfast. Would you like some wheat-bix?" asked Hermione as they both stood and walked down the hallway to the staircase.

Once in the kitchen Dakota got the bottle of milk while Hermione grabbed to bowls from the cupboard above the sink and the wheat-bix box out of the pantry beside the fridge. She placed two wheat-bix in Dakota's bowl and three in hers before adding milk and a bit of sugar. Together they sat at the table and ate, with Dakota telling her mother about a boy called Billy who kept annoying her and Penny.

"Morning Aunty Mel!" greeted Dakota seeing Merle enter the kitchen looking half asleep.

"Morning Dakota, morning Herms," replied Merle before yawning.

"Morning Merle. What time did you get home last night?" asked Hermione

"Later then I wanted. My watch broke and I naturally lost track of time… and there was this guy," Merle stopped allowing Hermione to get rest of the picture.

Hermione nodded and stood up and walked to the sink and placed her bowl in it, "Dakota is coming to work with me today."

"Really?" smiled Merle at Dakota who grinned back before spooning some more wheat-bix into her mouth, "Well then. She will be boss in training today I gather?"

"Yep!" Dakota said, "I get to wear my good shoes!"

"Oh… the shiny black ones?"

Dakota nodded sliding off her chair and handing her empty plate to her mother, "Come on Mummy. Time to get dressed."

"How about we go brush your teeth or you will have wheat-bix breath all day?" suggested Hermione picking her daughter up smiling.

Dakota nodded and Hermione carried her out of the kitchen to the bathroom upstairs.

Merle smiled and realized how lucky Hermione was. She mightn't have everything she wants deep down in her heart, but Dakota brought her happiness no one else could.

**O**

Draco glanced at his watch as he slammed his empty glass on the bar. It was only 9:17pm. Damn tonight was going slow. Perhaps someone could speed it up for him. He glanced around the bar and saw three very fine looking women standing in a corner alone. One in particular caught his eye. She had brown curling hair with smoky brown eyes. As he stood up she glanced his way and gave him a flirtatious smile. Draco grinned back and made his way across the room towards her. The closer he got, the more she turned his way showing how her breasts were nearly falling out of her tight low cut robe. In the back of Draco's more sensible mind, the one he'd lost four years ago, he knew Hermione would never dress that way. But what did she matter?

"Hey there," smiled Draco leaning on the pole beside her, "What would a pretty lady like you be doing in a dump like this?"

"Depends on why you're here," she replied leaning towards him seductively.

"Well my reason wouldn't interest you they way you interest me."

The woman smiled and licked her lower lip, "I'm here with my boyfriend."

"Is that so? Well he doesn't matter to me the way you do."

The woman's two friend's giggled and stepped away to leave the two alone. Draco stepped closer towards the woman and smiled sweetly.

"May I say that you are looking mighty fine this evening," said Draco huskily.

"So are you… perhaps we should seek a more secluded place?"

Draco smiled and was about to nod when he was spun around roughly and found himself face to face with three angry looking men, all two sizes bigger then Draco.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with my girlfriend?" snarled the men directly in front of him.

Draco stepped back and smirked, "I was about to go and screw her brains out."

"I don't think so. In fact I think you are about to get your brains kicked in!"

The two guys beside him grabbed Draco and dragged him outside. Draco struggled with all his might but found the alcohol had made him dizzy and unable to defend him self. Once outside and down a deserted alleyway the biggest man, the woman's boyfriend reached into his robe and pulled Draco's wand out, snapping it in half. Again Draco tried to struggle free, but had a petrifying spell performed on him.

There he lay in the alleyway, unable to do anything as the men began punching him on the face, chest and gut. They knocked him to the ground then all three began kicking him senseless, until he lost consciousness and welcomed the blackness.

**O**

Hermione clutched her stomach as the urge to vomit took over her. She smiled at Dakota as she placed her toothbrush in the cup and took a deep breath. Dakota looked at her mother with concern and ran out of the bathroom calling for Merle. Hermione looked at her reflection and saw she was pale. She turned the cold tap on and splashed her face and took another deep breath. The last time she felt this way, she was pregnant with Dakota and she knew she wasn't pregnant considering she hadn't had sex in four years.

Merle ran into the bathroom holding Dakota's hand looked at Hermione worriedly, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I woke this morning feeling as if something bad was going to happen and just then I felt like vomiting," replied Hermione, "Nothing bad has happened has it?"

"Not that I know of. Maybe you should stay home."

"No, no I can't. I have appointments and I really can't afford to avoid work."

"Hermione the business is bringing in over 20 million galleons a working week. That's 4 million a day. You can afford it."

Hermione sighed, her stomach had begun to settle now, "I'm fine. If I feel any worse throughout the day I'll go home."

Merle sighed, "There is no winning with you."

Hermione smiled weakly, "Come on Dakota. Let's get you dressed."

**A/N: Okay, with Draco I know 4 years seems a long time, but it does happen in real life. No lie. I have seen people go through it and it is heart breaking. Anyway, the chapter's name, as you all know refers to what happened to Draco. Thanks for the reviews last chapter, I couldn't believe it, 16 of them! Wow!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	3. Repercussions

**A/N: Hey all! Thankyou all so much for the reviews, they make writing this story worth it. Again I would like to thank Amy for helping me plan things for this sequel. You are the best friend ever and even though school is ending soon and we are finally entering the world you will always remain my bestfriend.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own those I mentioned in disclaimer chapter one and the plot. The rest isn't mine.**

_Chapter Three: Repercussions_

"Chilly tonight isn't it?" said Lucius stoking the fireplace to make the flames bigger.

Narcissa nodded from where she was sitting and reading that week's Witch Weekly. She turned a page and her eyes widened, "Lucius… look it's an article with an interview with Hermione Granger!"

Lucius walked over and sat beside his wife. The article asked Hermione question's about life in Australia, her family and friends. But Lucius frowned when it came to a question about the rumors of her having a child from a past romance. He took the magazine from Narcissa and looked at a picture of her walking down the street with a little girl.

"Narcissa, did you see this picture here?" asked Lucius pointing to the coloured picture of Hermione and the girl.

Narcissa frowned and leant in closer, just as the fireplace's flames turned green taking the two's attention from the magazine to the fire. Both stood and walked closer as Madam Pompfrey's head appeared in the fire.

"Madam Pompfrey," said Lucius, "How may we help you?"

"I wish I were here for another reason, but I am not. I'm afraid I have terrible news for you both concerning your son. He was found badly injured in Knockturn Alley an hour ago. We need you both to come to St Mungo's immediately."

Narcissa paled and leant onto Lucius as he gripped her tightly and closed his eyes. When he opened them he found himself and Narcissa in the first floor foyer beside the information desk.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy?" asked the lady standing sitting at it.

"Yes," said Lucius calmly.

"Madam Pompfrey informed me to tell you both to go straight to her office on floor three."

Lucius nodded and him and Narcissa ran to the elevator, punching the floor number in as they got on. The elevator whizzed up and they stepped out to be greeted by Pompfrey herself.

"Where is my son?" cried Narcissa falling into hysterics "Is he okay? Will he live?"

"Mrs Malfoy, please calm down. I have MEDI doctor's working on him as we speak. Our medicine and procedures may be better then those of the muggles, but we cannot cure everything with magic and potions, yet. Draco has a skull fracture and under the fracture pressure is building from blood. Thankfully we have a MEDI doctor who also studied muggle medicine and she is going to operate on him within the next half hour. Hopefully she can relieve the pressure and he won't suffer any brain damage. He also has a few broken ribs and a punctured lung. We have successfully fixed his ribs and will be fixing his lung," explained Pompfrey, "Aurours on the case are coming to question you both and let you know what happened to him this evening. Would you like to follow me to the waiting room?"

The two Malfoy's nodded, stunned at the extent of what had happened to their only son. All this from drinking and because he was still trying to deal with the one he loved leaving him.

**O**

"Are you sure that is correct?" asked Ron staring at Blaise who had only just arrived at his place, "Draco Malfoy found nearly beaten to death?"

Blaise nodded, "I just arrived from the scene. He was a bloody mess. Look I don't think Harry should take on this case."

"Harry'll know about it though."

"I know, but I know what you do when you talk to Hermione. You lie to her every time saying Draco's fine. I heard you when you were having a floo conversation with her. If Harry gets too involved he'll tell her."

Ron frowned, "How the hell do we stop him?"

Blaise shrugged, "We'll figure something out. Come on; let's go question the Malfoy's. I'll fill you in on what I know when we get there."

Ron sighed. How was he meant to lie to Hermione the next time he spoke to her?

**O**

"Hello Myra, Horace. This is my daughter Dakota. She's my little boss in learning," said Hermione leading her clients towards their regular seats in front of her desk.

Dakota waved from where she was drawing at her little desk. Myra and Horace smiled and waved back as they sat down.

"Okay," sighed Hermione opening their file, "Now we have decided the colours, which are champagne coloured maid of honor and bridesmaid dresses and ties. Is that still the same?"

"Yes it is," nodded Myra holding Horace's hand, "We have found a place to have the reception as well. The beach at Southport. It's lovely and there is this deserted bit hardly anyone goes too."

Hermione pulled out a street directory and flipped to the Southport section, "Is it past Sea World?"

Horace nodded and smiled adoringly at Myra.

"Okay… is it this part here?" asked Hermione pointing to a section of the beach on the map.

"Yes, that's it!" grinned Myra.

"It is a lovely part," smiled Hermione, "I've taken Dakota there before. Now I'll have to speak to the Ministry about setting up a barrier so that muggle's will reach it and think of something really important that will make them turn back. That may cost about 1000 galleons extra. Is that okay?"

"I will pay anything just to be married to Myra," said Horace.

Hermione smiled and nodded writing down the area on the form and a note in her book about sending a letter to the Ministry about the wedding.

"Hermione, I was wondering, do you know any good seamstress people, willing to sew dresses for my wedding?" asked Myra, "You see no one will design my dresses because of my past reputation."

Hermione smiled, "Why didn't you ask earlier? We have a personal sewer here at the business. Her mother now is employed at my other store in England. Follow me."

All three stood, as did Dakota who took hold of her mother's hand. They left the office and walked further down the hall too a plain white door with a glass window that had golden writing on it saying: _Fredrika Jongadon._

"She has just finished school at Hogwarts in England," said Hermione knocking on the door.

"Come in!"

Hermione opened it and smiled, "Hey Fredrika. I'd like you too meet Myra and Horace. They are clients of mine and are in need of your talent."

Fredrika smiled. Though her mother, Bernadette was a bit out there, Fredrika was the opposite. She was more down to earth and straight to the point.

"I see. Well I'll need you both to tell me what you want and then I can begin designing. I will need to make visits to your home, is that okay?" asked Fredrika.

They both nodded smiling at her. Fredrika grinned back and gave Hermione the thumbs up.

"I'll leave you both here and when you leave I'll get the details from Fredrika," said Hermione still holding onto Dakota's hand.

Myra and Horace nodded and Hermione left the office.

"They are nice people Mummy," said Dakota, "I'm hungry. When's morning tea?"

"How about we go have some now?" suggested Hermione leading Dakota to the staff room.

**O**

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy?" said Blaise walking over to the nervous couple with Ron beside him, who had just been informed of what had happened.

"Blaise!" cried Narcissa, "How is he? Do you know?"

Blaise placed his hand on Narcissa's shoulder and shook his head, "Sorry, I don't. Myself and Ronald Weasley need to ask you both some questions about Draco's life."

Lucius looked at Ron suspiciously. Ron held out his hand to be shaken, he didn't want family rivalries to come into this matter. Lucius shook his hand nodding.

Narcissa sat down beside her husband starring at the doors opposite her, waiting for Draco to walk out saying the past four years had been one long joke leading up to this moment.

"Is it true that Draco has a drinking problem?" asked Blaise.

"Yes," answered Lucius.

"And he also has one night stands often?"

"Yes."

"What time did he leave home today?"

"Around 2pm," said Narcissa.

"Did you have an argument before hand that could have triggered him going to drink?"

"No. He offered me a drink from his flask and asked if we had any Vickzen's Vodka."

"Did you have any?" asked Ron.

"No! Neither Lucius nor I drink it! Do you know who did this too my son?"

"Not yet. There is only one store that sells that drink," said Blaise too Ron, "It's at Knockturn Alley as well."

"What is it?" asked Ron

"Wizards 'n' Whiskey. Mr and Mrs Malfoy we will be back to question you both some more but at the moment we have to go and question the owner of the store to see if Draco brought a bottle of Vickzen's Vodka."

Narcissa nodded and Blaise and Ron apperated away.

"I hope they catch the bastard that did this to him!" snarled Lucius, "If my son dies I will hunt them and kill them myself."

Narcissa leant onto Lucius and cried into his chest as he held her praying his son would be fine.

**O**

Blaise pushed open the black door and entered with Ron following. People in the alley looked at them curiously, noticing their Aurour badges embroided onto their robes. Blaise walked up too the desk while Ron searched the shop. A greasy haired man stepped out of the back room but came to a halt seeing Blaise's robes.

"I haven't done nothing illegal," said the man defensively.

"I'm not arresting you for anything," snapped Blaise, "I'm here to ask you questions about a case involving the bashing of Draco Malfoy. Do you know him?"

"Yeah."

"Did he buy a bottle of Vickzen's Vodka?"

"Don't sell it."

"Then explain this," said Ron walking over to the bench and placing a bottle of the drink on it, "You do realize that this drink is has a high alcohol level and when you know that someone has an addiction to alcohol you are not meant to sell it too them. Now I take it Draco Malfoy is a regular here, isn't he?"

The owner shifted from foot to foot not knowing what to say.

"I suggest you answer the question," snapped Blaise, "Is he a regular?"

"Yes."

"How regular?"

"Everyday. Round two in the afternoon. Comes in and buys a bottle of the stuff and leaves."

Blaise nodded, "Right. So he came here today then. Do you happen to know where he goes afterwards?"

"What do I look like? His babysitter? I just sell him the drink, nothing else."

Ron nodded and pulled out a roll of parchment and opened it. He wrote something on it, signed it and handed it to Blaise to sign, whom placed it on the counter.

"This is your first and final warning. If we discover you are selling alcohol to those with an addiction your store will be closed down – for good."

Without another word the two left the store. They stood outside it and looked around.

"The crime scene is further down the alleyway. Perhaps we should go to the pub he was at and ask questions?"

Ron nodded and him and Blaise walked towards the pub. Once at it, Blaise again pushed the door open and entered, with Ron following in. Everyone inside fell silent watching the two walk through. Ron closed the door and locked it with a spell only aurours are taught.

Blaise stood in the center and looked around.

"No one is leaving until I get answers as to what happened to Draco Malfoy, a regular here. Who was it that left him in the alley way to die?" shouted Blaise looking around.

Ron's eyes turned towards a corner where three large men sat sculling down drinks. He walked slowly towards them and signaled to Blaise when he noticed blood on one of the men's robe. Blaise walked towards them as well. As they got closer both pulled out wands and muttered the expelliarmus spell. Blaise caught one wand whilst Ron caught two.

"I'm guessing it was you three," snarled Ron pulling one back, "Don't lie and tell me some bogus story, all three of you have freshly bruised knuckles and you have blood on your shirt."

Blaise touched the blood, it wiped off onto his fingers causing him to smirk, "Not even dry. So I see it like this, Draco had a bit too much to drink, saw your girlfriend – the one with brown hair and eyes, you saw him chatting her up and her flirting back. He was entering your territory, something a rich alcoholic like you don't like. You and your mates go over have some words, take him outside and petrify him and nearly beat him to death. Did you think we wouldn't find out? If it wasn't for a witness Draco would be dead… in fact he could still die."

"He's being operated on as we speak. A fractured skull that has too much pressure. Blaise would you like me to call in the back up?" asked Ron.

"Why?" asked the woman with brown hair worriedly.

"They are all under arrest for attempted murder. If Draco dies all will be charged with murder. Either way its straight to Azkaban."

**O**

"Fredrika, how did it go?" asked Hermione as the young girl entered her office.

Dakota looked up from her puzzle but got bored and went back too it. Fredrika brought over some rough designs to Hermione who nodded at them.

"Lovely. I don't see how people can hate Myra because of what she did to survive. She is such a lovely woman. Horace finding her and both falling in love is wonderful," sighed Hermione.

Fredrika nodded, "I agree. I am going to see them tonight at Myra's place. They understand this will cost another 500 galleons but they also realize it will be cheaper too. Perhaps we could lower the cost? To 250 galleons?"

Hermione nodded, "That's fine. Now let me just write that down… oh!"

Suddenly Hermione was hit with another wave of nausea causing her to sit down. Fredrika looked at her in alarm and rushed around to her, "Hermione! Are you okay?"

"Oh… gosh… I don't know what's going on… second time today. Something bad is happening. I know it."

"Mummy!" cried Dakota in shock running over to her, "Do you want me to get Aunty Mel?"

Hermione swayed in her seat as she felt dizziness flow over her, "I need to lay down for a while."

Fredrika took hold of Hermione and led her out of the office, signaling for the receptionist, Tracie to help her. People standing around the room watched on in silence as the two women led Hermione towards the staff room. Thankfully Merle came out her office at that moment and saw Dakota standing at her mother's office door crying.

"Dakota!" cried Merle running over and kneeling in front of the little girl, "What's the matter? Where is your mother?"

Dakota pointed down the fall tearfully, "She is sick."

Merle picked Dakota up and walked down the corridor to the staff room. Merle gasped as she saw Hermione on the ground spewing into a bucket.

"Tracie, take Dakota to get some ice cream," instructed Merle handing the crying girl to Tracie, who left the room.

Merle ran over to Hermione knelt beside her, holding Hermione's shoulder length brown hair away from her face. Hermione groaned and leant back wiping her mouth with a cloth. Merle let out a breath seeing her pale face and sweaty forehead.

"You should go home," said Merle seriously, "You look shocking."

"Something's not right," replied Hermione, "Something ba-"

"Did you hear?" cried a woman running into the staff room, ignoring the scene around her as she clutched a newspaper in her hand, "I just got a specially printed newspaper. Draco Malfoy, you know the heir of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy… he was found nearly _beaten_ to death in someplace called Knockturn Alley. Aurours are working on solving the case as we speak."

Hermione looked at Merle on the verge of tears, "I knew something bad would happen!"

Before Merle could stop her, Hermione managed to get to her feet and stumbled out of the room. Merle stood and glared at the woman clutching the paper.

"I know you are new here and all, but surely you have heard about Hermione's past relationship with Draco Malfoy! Everyone knows she left him four years ago, yet we all manage not to mention it… and here you go mentioning _this_ in front of her!" hissed Merle before walking out in pursuit of Hermione.

**O**

Narcissa yawned and sat up right from leaning against her husband. Lucius squeezed her hand just as the doors across from them swung open revealing Pompfrey and a woman around Draco's age beside her. Both Lucius and Narcissa stood up standing together closely.

"How is he?" asked Lucius worriedly, "Is he alive?"

Pompfrey nodded, "He is in a coma. But the operation saved his life."

"How long will he be in the coma?" asked Narcissa, "Can't you give him something to wake him up?"

"We can," spoke the woman beside Pompfrey, "But it would be best to let him heal on his own. You see to give him something to wake up won't let the healing process be the best it can. All we can do is wait and see how he is if he pulls out of the coma."

"If? If he pulls out? Are you saying he may not survive?" cried Lucius.

"At this time it isn't completely known how bad he is. In an hour or so we will know more."

"Would you like to see your son?" asked Pompfrey.

"Yes," nodded Narcissa following Pompfrey through the doors with Lucius behind her.

They walked through the corridor past rooms with silent people in them till they came to a white door. Pompfrey opened it and led them in. There, lying still on the bed was Draco. His eyes were closed and around him were muggle like machines monitoring his body.

"Are these muggle things?" asked Lucius to Pompfrey who shook her head no.

"They make sure his blood is flowing properly and inject medication to him every hour or so. The graph on them tells us how his blood in running and heart is pumping," explained Pompfrey.

Narcissa walked over to her son and took hold of his hand, "Lucius… when he wakes up I want him to go into the Wizards Alcohol Rehab here at St Mungo's. I don't want to wake up one day to hear he is dead."

Lucius nodded and walked over to Narcissa to hold her tightly. Narcissa looked at Pompfrey and stepped away from Lucius.

"Would you be able to get Draco straight into the Rehab once he wakes up?" asked Narcissa desperately, "He needs help. You know he is a smart young man who's just been thrown off course for too long."

Pompfrey sighed, "I'll see what can be done."

**A/N: Not as long as my lat two chapters I know, but the next one will be. I hope you all enjoyed this one though.**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	4. Terrible News

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Not much else to say…. So onto the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Same disclaimer as the previous chapter.**

_Chapter Four: Terrible News_

Blaise glanced at his watch. It was now 7:45am in the morning and still Harry wasn't at work. Luckily Blaise had managed to find a time to apperated home and change robes. He spoke briefly to his wife apologizing about doing a double shift. He looked over at Ron who was looking half asleep. All they wanted was Harry's permission to fully lay the charges on the three men, who names were: Raymond Triton, Cameron Baker and Brett Bullock. All had previous charges of assault but had used money as a way to get out of Azkaban.

"This is ridiculous! Wouldn't Harry be here by now with this case?" snapped Blaise running a hand over his tired eyes, "We've worked a double shift on this case!"

"I know," muttered Ron, "It's all over the papers. No doubt Hermione knows."

Blaise sighed, "What are you going to say to her?"

"I don't know. I wish I did though."

Blaise nodded and sighed in relief has Harry's office door opened with the arrival of him.

"Took you long enough to get here," snapped Ron walking in with Blaise.

"Sorry. Ginny and I worked things out, and yes I know all about the Draco Malfoy case, but I knew you two could handle it," explained Harry standing behind his desk, "So, have you caught them?"

"Merlin Harry, didn't you read the Prophet? Lavender wrote an article with us saying we did we are just waiting for the charges to be allowed," said Blaise handing Harry the report, "We want them for attempted murder. If Draco dies in his coma I want the charges to go to murder."

Harry read over the report and nodded, "It'll be hard the get them with it. Especially if they flash money to the ministry."

"Fine then. I'm freezing their accounts," said Ron simply, "I have the evidence to make it happen."

Harry nodded, "Why didn't past Aurours think that?"

"Not brainy like us lot. Thanks to Hermione's pushing all those years."

"Speaking of her, she is bound to know about this case. What are we going to say?" asked Harry looking directly at Ron, "Surely she knows his alcohol problems caused it,"

"She doesn't know he has an alcohol problem Harry. Well she didn't until now. Look… I'll deal with it later. What matters at the moment is getting these arseholes in Azkaban!"

"He's right," nodded Blaise, "Deal with that later. Look can you give us a declaration, telling Gringotts to freeze the accounts of Raymond Triton, Cameron Baker and Brett Bullock?"

Harry walked over to a filing cabinet and pulled out three forms. He filled them in and handed them to Ron.

"While you are gone, I'll go lay the charges on them," said Harry before the two tired Aurours left to freeze accounts at Gringotts.

**O**

Hermione sat on the lounge in her living room starring at the paper's front-page article. There he was stumbling through Knockturn Alley. The paper said the picture was taken a month ago. Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat and through the paper down beside her. Why didn't Ron just tell her the truth? Instead he lied to her the entire time, saying he was fine. Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her damp hair. Merle was in the kitchen with Dakota cooking dinner. It was Dakota who told her mother to rest.

"How are you coping?" asked Merle walking into the room and sitting beside Hermione.

"I feel better. I knew something was wrong the moment I woke up… I just don't get it. All this time Ron had been telling me Draco was fine and now I find out he has a drinking problem and is in hospital close to death."

"Ron did it to make you not worry. I think he had your best interests at heart Hermione."

Hermione sighed, "My best interests would have to never of left him behind."

"What do you mean?"

"I regret my choice in leaving him… I keep on thinking what if I'd stayed with him… would life be the way it is now? All these questions and I don't have answers."

Merle sighed, "You can't dwell on the past. Why don't you go to England and see him?"

"No… no I can't."

Merle sighed, "Than how about you run your daughter a bath?"

**O**

"You can't keep us in Azkaban," smirked Raymond Triton, "All three of us will be out within one week."

"Actually money won't save any of your asses this time," replied Harry, "We have frozen all three accounts and any others you lot are connected too. You and your buddies are going to Azkaban for a long time, without a hearing either. Other charges against you are making sure of that. I suggest you arrange your life affairs and say goodbye to your loved ones because you and your buddies won't see them for 15 years."

"You can't do that!" yelled Raymond standing up from his seat angrily, only to have other aurours in the room slamming him down into his seat.

"Yes we can!" snapped Harry, "You are being charged for attempted murder and if Draco Malfoy dies whilst in his coma you will all go up for murder. I have also discovered charges that didn't go through the system completely, but thanks to my team they now have. The evidence allows us to freeze all accounts. Have a lovely stay in Azkaban."

Without another word Harry stormed out of the interview room coming face to face with Dean and Terry Boot.

"Did you tell them?" asked Harry speaking of Cameron and Brett.

"Sure did," nodded Terry, "Cameron shit himself."

"Brett laughed and said I couldn't. I replied I couldn't but those working on the case had the power to do so," smirked Dean.

Harry smirked, "These guys have been on the run for too long and now we have got them and money won't buy their freedom this time."

**O**

Narcissa smiled sleepily at her husband as he handed her a mug of steaming coffee. He sat beside her and gazed at their silent, motionless son. Narcissa let out a depressing sigh and stood up to look out the window showing the muggle world. Obviously they were oblivious to her stares, suiting Narcissa fine.

"What if… what if he wakes up and has brain damage Lucius?" whispered Narcissa, "I mean I know I will love him all the same but… oh I don't know…"

"I understand what you mean, Narcissa. But we cannot jump too conclusions. No one is saying he will have brain damage. The Doctors are saying it is a possibility."

"I blame myself for all this happening over the years. If I had just let him be with Hermione… he would be fine. Or if I stopped it all before it spun out of control… I'm a terrible mother!"

Lucius walked over to Narcissa and hugged her tightly as she cried. He looked over at his son and sighed. Deep down he knew he was sharing the same thoughts as Narcissa.

**O**

Ron handed the Goblin the letter signed by Harry and stepped back beside Blaise. The Goblin read over the letter and nodded.

"So, you'll freeze them?" asked Blaise.

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" replied the Goblin in his low voice, "Goral!"

A goblin came running from the room towards the back of the large room. The Goblin handed the letter to the one called Goral who read it and ran off again.

"They are to remain frozen until their sentence is over, unless any special circumstances arise," said Ron, "And believe me, we will make sure no special circumstances arise."

**O**

Hermione, Merle and Dakota walked into the lounge room and sat down. Hermione silently turned the television on to fill the room with the sounds of the news finishing before Home and Away began. Dakota began chatting away about working with Hermione that day, whilst Merle glanced at Hermione who was trying to listen to her daughter but her mind kept on sweeping to Draco.

"Hermione how about you go to bed? You look dead tired," suggested Merle as the character Scott on the television hugged Hayley happily.

Hermione looked at the image mournfully wishing that were her and Draco. She looked at Merle and shook her head, "I want to see Amanda fall from grace."

Merle sighed, "Why don't you just floo over there now and go see him?"

"No!" snapped Hermione making Dakota look at her mother in shock, "I'm not returning to England!"

"Then if that's the case, quit moping around and focus on the daughter beside you. Dedicate your life to making sure she receives the best you can give her. Not the past and wishing you could have done something different!"

Hermione glared at Merle, "You didn't make a mistake you regret, did you?"

"Hermione… what is the point in fighting about the past when you have your future beside you? Or maybe… maybe you are scared that finally the past in catching up with you in a way you never expected."

Without another word Merle stood up, "Oh and Amanda always falls from grace. She just tart's around to find her way back up."

Hermione closed her eyes to remain calm as Merle stormed up the staircase to her room. It had been a while since Hermione had a full on verbal fight with someone other then deliverymen about wedding products. Beside her Dakota pulled at her shirt.

"What is it sweetie?" asked Hermione softly.

"C-can I go to bed?"

Hermione sighed and lifted Dakota onto her lap and hugged her, "I'm sorry I yelled sweetie. I never meant to get mad at Aunty Merle."

Dakota nodded and snuggled up on her mothers lap, "I love you Mummy."

"I love you too sweetie."

**O**

Voices murmured around him, two voices in fact. Only he couldn't fully make them out due to them being mixed together. He moaned in frustration at that fact and because his body was craving the effects of fire whiskey. Suddenly a blurred voice screamed loudly followed by the cry of another. He shook his head but regretted it from the sharp pain it caused. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times to remove the blurriness.

"Oh my baby boy!" came a clearer voice who was touching his face, then hugging the man beside him.

"Mum, Father?" he croaked out.

"He's going to be okay, Lucius!" cried his mother happily.

But Draco didn't care. He didn't know what was going on. All that he needed was alcohol, something to remove the pain he was feeling and to diminish the craving, the need.

"I'll go get Pompfrey," said Lucius rushing out of the room.

Narcissa sat on the edge of the bed and held her son's hand who, pulled it roughly out of her grasp, "Draco you were in a terrible fight. You broke ribs, punctured a lung and fractured your skull… they had to do surgery on your brain to remove pressure. Drinking caused all this to happen to you… I know she broke your heart but drinking your life away, no drinking yourself to death will not make it all disappear. You need to deal with your emotions."

"You know nothing about my emotions," snapped Draco hoarsely, "I'll live my life the way I want to. You have no say in what I do with it anymore. Remember, you have already ruined my life."

Narcissa sat stunned but stood up and walked away from the bed as Lucius, Pompfrey and the doctor who did surgery on Draco arrived.

"You are right Mr Malfoy," nodded Pompfrey, "It seems he will pull through entirely."

Narcissa turned around glancing at her son before looking at Pompfrey, "Have you got the forms?"

"I don't. It seems due to his condition, they believe he should be entered in immediately. Have you informed him?" asked Pompfrey.

"I was going to allow Lucius to do so."

Lucius looked at Narcissa in surprise but took a deep breath before stepping closer to his sons bed, "It's good to see you awake, son."

"Whatever," muttered Draco childishly.

"You have an alcohol addiction Draco and it has landed you here after being found close to death in Knockturn Alley. Your mother and I have come to a decision that you need help. Therefore we have no choice but to sign you up for treatment here at St Mungo's in the Rehab centre."

Draco turned from being bored and craving for alcohol to outraged, "WHAT? I DO NOT HAVE A PROBLEM!"

"Mr Malfoy the side affects of your addiction is craving, constant need for it, uncontrollable anger… you have these symptoms plus many more. The decision is out of your hands because you are incapable of making proper and reasonable choices," explained Pompfrey, "The attendants are coming to sedate you and move you to the rehab, where you will remain for a full forty days. The first week you will be in a room on your own. No one will be allowed to visit you, only those bringing you food."

"I am fine! I don't need help!"

"Is this what you want?" screamed Narcissa suddenly, "Everyone against you? Is this how you want Hermione to find you if she ever comes back to England? If it is then I pity you because she will take one look at you and not see the man she fell in love with four years ago. She will see a drunken loser!"

Draco stared at his mother in silence. He watched as she stormed out of the ward, followed by a worried Lucius. At that moment three male MEDI wizards walked in. He didn't fight them as they injected a blue liquid potion into his arm and silently, he enjoyed the drowsiness engulfing his craving body.

**O**

Hermione took one step upstairs. It was only 9pm but she needed an early night. Just as she took another step the house phone began ringing. Merle had gone out, saying she needed a night out again and Dakota was sound asleep. Sighing Hermione walked down the steps and into her office, answering the phone on its fifth ring.

"Hello, Hermione Granger speaking," said Hermione politely.

"Hermione, it's Jerrell," came her cousin's deep voice.

"Jerrell, hi!"

"Yeah, look I'm sorry to ring you so late."

Hermione frowned, taking a seat in her office chair, "Is everything okay? You sound kind of… upset. Did you have a fight with Simone?"

"I wish that were the case in a way… but I'm ringing about your mother. Hermione she was found unconscious in the kitchen. It turns out she has an pneumonia and its really bad. She in hospital but the Doctors are saying she won't survive."

Hermione sat in silence, clutching the phone tightly.

"Are you okay?"

"S-she rang the other day and didn't sound good…she has a heart condition and this cold is just going to kill her… I know it."

"Heart condition?" said Jerrell sounding surprised and confused at once.

"One holiday in France a few years back she had a heart attack… it turns out she was born with a problem with her heart and a sickness like this… it'll kill her!"

"I didn't know that."

"No one does. She never said anything about it. I have to see her. Tell her I am on my way now."

"Okay. We at the hospital five blocks from where your mum's house is."

"Right. See you soon."

"Bye."

Hermione hung up and fought the urge to break down in tears. She needed to tell Merle, Merle was like a daughter to Anne and Anne was like a mother to Merle. Hermione leant back in her seat and took deep calming breaths. Finally she stood up and walked over to a shelf in her office. She grabbed some parchment with her business logo on it and began writing a letter too Fredrika. Hermione knew she could trust Fredrika out of any of the people at the business to keep everything under control. Even if she was just 17 going on 18 in a month. She sealed the letter and walked out the backdoor to the veranda. Perched in her cage was Hermione's owl called Jet due to it being black and flying fast.

"Take this to Fredrika, Jet then fly to my mothers house in England. Remember to rest at all owl resting points."

Jet hooted and too off. Hermione sighed and walked back inside to see Merle exiting the kitchen.

"Oh I thought you would be in bed by now," said Merle quietly.

"I would be… only Jerrell rang with some bad news," replied Hermione just as quietly, "Mum is really sick. She has the pneumonia and the Doctors don't think she will survive. I'm heading back to England now and I'm taking Dakota. Please come Merle… she could die and I don't think I'll cope on my own."

Merle's mouth was open with shock as she stepped towards Hermione who was now in tears. The blonde haired woman pulled her best friend she saw as a sister into a hug.

"It will be okay. I'm coming with you," said Merle pulling away, "I'm sorry for getting mad at you."

"I should be saying sorry… we'd better go pack."

Merle nodded and the two ran up stairs separating as they went to their rooms. Hermione turned her lights on taking a deep breath. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and opened her wardrobe. Lying flat on the ground was her trunk. She pulled it out while her old cat Crookshanks toddled into her room. He flopped on the floor, too lazy jump up on the bed.

Hermione opened the trunk and turned to her wardrobe pulling out winter shirts, sweaters, jackets, skirts, long pants, shoes, winter pajama's and from her draws underwear, socks and stockings.

She then went to her dresser closing her small bag of cosmetics and throwing it into her trunk as well. With a sigh she left the bedroom and ran to the upstairs bathroom. She opened the cupboard under the sink and pulled out a toiletries bag sticking in shampoo, brush, hair ties for her and Dakota. Again checking everything needed was inside Hermione ran back to her room throwing it in her trunk as well. She then went to her daughter's room turning on the bedside lamp. Dakota squirmed and rolled over away from the light. Gently, Hermione woke her up.

Dakota stared up at her mother in confusion.

"Hey sweetie. You have to get up, we are going to England," explained Hermione softly.

"Why?"

"Nanny is sick and we have to go see her to help her get better."

Hermione helped Dakota get up and dressed her in warm clothes before grabbing clothes to take to England for Dakota.

Finally after a half hour of packing all three were standing in the living room. Hermione motioned for Merle to floo to England first while she secured everything. Merle was taking Crookshanks in his cage seeing as Hermione had too floo with her trunk and Dakota.

"Okay," said Hermione kneeling down to Dakota's level as Merle disappeared in green flames, "I know you floo with Mummy everyday but this time we are traveling a lot further. So hold onto my hand very tightly and don't let go until the spinning stops."

Dakota nodded and Hermione stood back up. She took a handful of the powder and threw it into the fireplace. Holding onto Dakota and the trunk tightly Hermione walked into the fireplace.

"Muggle Magic Weddings, Digion Alley, London, England!" yelled Hermione clearly.

Instantly, the flames engulfed them and sent both Hermione and Dakota spinning in fast, sickening circles. Around them they could hear people speaking in English, before the languages began changing, from Chinese, to German, to Spanish and then French. Hermione's stomach grew butterflies as she became excited at the prospect of being back home. Finally the language was English with the pommy accent.

The spinning slowed to a stop and together, Hermione and Dakota stepped out of the fireplace into the reception area of her original workplace. Sitting at the reception desk was Luna having taken no notice that Merle, Hermione and her daughter were standing there.

"It sure is good to be back," smiled Merle at Hermione.

Hermione nodded, breathing in the wintry air as the businesses door opened and closed.

"Come on," said Hermione, "We should get going. We'll surprise Luna later."

The three walked out the business door carrying their trunks. Dakota clung onto her mother's hand tightly as they weaved through the crowd towards the Leaky Cauldron.

**O**

Michael frowned as he saw the business door close behind a blonde woman, brunette woman and a little girl with brunette hair as well. He shook his head and walked over to Luna who looked up at him from some reports she was going over.

"Everything okay? You look confused," said Luna taking the file.

"I thought I just saw Merle and Hermione walk through the front doors… I think I need a lunch break," chuckled Michael.

"Well you have a while to go yet."

**O**

"Taxi!" yelled Hermione signaling down a Muggle taxi.

Both Merle and Dakota watched in awe as a black car pulled over. He helped them load the things into the car and Hermione directed him to the hospital she needed to go too. Once inside the car Hermione closed the window between the front of the taxi and back. She turned to Merle looking serious.

"If the muggle Doctor's can't fix my mother I'm taking her to St Mungo's," said Hermione seriously, "I'm sure they'll have a cure for her."

"Don't think of terrible things. Muggle doctors are just as good as the wizard ones," replied Merle as the taxi turned a corner sharply.

Hermione sighed and sat back against her seat starring out the window as they passed the Big Ben. She wouldn't let her mother die because Hermione knew she couldn't cope if she lost someone else she loved.

**A/N: Another chapter and yes, Hermione is back in England… but will she stay for good? Anyway please review!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	5. The Loss

**A/N: Another day another chapter. Thankyou all for your wonderful reviews. They just make me want to write more. So here ago preparing myself to indulge you all in more drama and romance. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: You all know.**

_Chapter Five: The Loss_

Draco lazily opened his eyes and groaned. Wonderful, they had placed him in a room with bright blue walls with supportive quotes on the walls, ranging from: _Have hope and you will succeed _too: _The only way is up!_ Did they seriously think they would make Draco be suddenly cured?

He closed his eyes and raised a hand only to notice it was shaking like crazy. He needed alcohol now to stop it. His body was in dire need of it, without it Draco wouldn't be able to live. He sat up angrily, trying to stop his body from shaking. He walked to the room's shining white door and grabbed the handle shakily. Cursing under his breath he twisted the knob and pulled; only it didn't open.

"Merlin damn it!" he yelled banging on the door in anger, "Friggen let me out you bastards!"

He shakily turned around and searched the room with his eyes for his wand. When he couldn't find it, he stumbled over to his bedside door and pulled it open. Roughly he searched through it only finding a packet of biscuits, chewing gum that apparently helped with cravings, brochures on the program and writing paper – no wand.

"This is hell… I've died and gone to hell," mumbled Draco turning back to the door and banging on it again, "Let me out you idiots!"

Outside the door he could hear voices yelling. Draco scowled and grabbed the chair behind him and threw it at the window beside the door. Only Draco's plan backfired as the chair rebounded off the window and landed at his feet. Draco felt a surge of uncontrollable rage run threw is body as the door opened with the arrival of Pompfrey, two other doctors Draco once worked for and three male men with one holding a needle with clear liquid.

"He will feel strong but with his injury his body won't be so quick and strong," said Pompfrey clearly.

The three men lunged at Draco pulling him to the ground easily. Draco squirmed under their grip like a helpless child and cursed out loud as the man with the needle jabbed it into his arm. Draco gave a strangled cry of surprise as his muscles seized up making him completely helpless.

"Strap him too the bed. No one is to unstrap him until I say so," said a Doctor who's nametag read Knox. She looked at Draco and sighed before exiting the room with Pompfrey and the other Doctor.

Draco gave up all attempt of escaping and watched as the men strapped his arms to the bed as well as his legs.

**O**

Hermione, Merle and Dakota walked quickly through the hospital doors with their trunks. Merle also had Crookshanks in his cage as they asked to leave their belongings at the front counter, which the receptionist agreed too.

"The cat won't be of any trouble. He is used to being in his cage a lot seeing as I used to travel long distances when I was younger," explained Hermione reassuringly as the woman glanced at the cat, "Could you please tell me where Anne Granger is?"

"Sure… let me just check the computer," she replied typing in the name, "Room 13 in the intensive care unit. Go to the elevator down the corridor here and go up to floor 3. Just tell the receptionist there who you are."

"Thanks."

Picking Dakota up, who was sleepy, Hermione and Merle set off at a quick stride to the elevator. Once inside, Merle hit floor 3 and the elevator shot up to the floor requested. Seconds later they were entering the corridor towards Anne's ward. Standing outside were a group of people, consisting of Jerrell, his wife, Hermione's Aunt and Uncle and another Aunty, plus her Mother's parents.

"Hermione!" cried her grandmother rushing over to her.

"How is she?" asked Hermione worriedly as she hugged her grandmother, "Can I see her?"

"The Doctor is examining her again," said Jerrell softly, "This is Dakota?"

Hermione nodded and smiled, "Dakota, this is my cousin Jerrell and beside him is his wife Simone. Next to them are my Aunty Kirra and Uncle Matthew, that lady is my Aunty Cassie and these people are my Nan and Pop."

Dakota smiled shyly and yawned before closing her eyes and resting her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"Who found her really sick?" asked Merle softly.

"We don't know. I got a call from the hospital saying she was here," replied Kirra.

At that moment the Doctor exited the ward looking grim. She saw Hermione, Merle and Dakota and sighed.

"Which of you is Hermione?" he asked saying the name with difficultly.

"That's me," spoke up Hermione stepping forward, "How is she?"

"Weak. Her lungs are slowly collapsing. Her whole body is dying. The illness plus her heart problem… it's is a bad mixture."

"So she has no hope of survival?" asked Hermione's grandmother, her voice wavering.

"I'm afraid not."

Hermione stumbled backwards in surprise. Jerrell caught her and Merle took Dakota out of her arms.

"I want to transport her to another hospital," demanded Hermione firmly, "Somewhere, where I know she will receive better medical treatment."

"You cannot move her. Doing so would kill her and she only has a short time left," replied the Doctor.

Hermione shook her head, wiping away tears, "Can I go see her?"

"No… you are not sterilized. We are trying to give her as much time to live as possible."

"I HAVEN'T SEEN MY MOTHER IN FOUR YEARS! SHE HASN'T EVEN MET HER GRANDDAUGHTER YOU ARSEHOLE!" screamed Hermione in frustration, "I demand you let me go see her, now!"

"Just go Hermione," urged Merle glaring at the Doctor.

Hermione took Dakota from Merle and walked into the room, stepping past the Doctor who looked too stunned for words. Hermione slowed her step as she walked towards the bed. Machines beeped all around her as her eyes remained glued to the figure lying limply in the bed.

"Mum?" whispered Hermione once she was close enough, "Mum?"

Suddenly machines started going off all around her. The Doctor came rushing back in along with nurses.

"Get the defibulator! Nurse, get her out of here now!" shouted the Doctor glancing at Hermione.

A nurse ran over to Hermione and escorted her and a stunned Dakota out of the room.

"What's going on?" said Hermione, "Tell me what is happening!"

"Please, Miss. Stay here with your family," replied the Nurse shutting the room's door's and curtains.

"My baby girl!" sobbed Hermione's Grandmother in her husbands' arms.

"They can't let her die," whispered Hermione to Merle as tears filled her eyes.

"Everything will be fine," replied Merle in tears herself.

Hermione sat down feeling helpless as she held her stunned daughter. Dakota sensed her mother's emotion and snuggled closer to her. Hermione half smiled and kissed Dakota on the cheek, praying everything would be fine.

Everyone sat in silence. Jerrell was hugging Simone, Merle was staring at the ground, Hermione's grandparents were now sitting beside Hermione in silence, and Kirra and her husband Matthew were hugging also while Cassie was praying softly. No noise came from the room now, whereas before their was tons of it.

Then the door opened. The Doctor Hermione had labeled an arseholes stepped out alone. Everyone either stopped hugging, praying or stood up looking at the Doctor.

"I'm sorry. We couldn't save her… she had a cardiac arrest which killed her body entirely… I'm sorry," spoke the doctor softly.

Hermione stood stunned while everyone around her began screaming and crying. Merle slid down the wall in tears, which prompted Dakota to squirm out of her mother's hold and onto the ground to run over to her Aunty. Jerrell stood still tears in his eyes while his wife questioned if he was okay. Slowly Hermione came to her senses and walked over to the Doctor and slapped him hard across the face silencing everyone.

"Because of you my mother never got to see her only grandchild. She never got to hold her… anything. If you had just let me in she might have got to see her! She probably died thinking I wasn't here, that I didn't care! I hate you for that," sobbed Hermione pushing past him into the room, screaming to the other nurses and doctors to get out of the room, "LEAVE! ALL OF YOU! NOW!"

Hurriedly the left leaving Hermione in the room alone. With tears falling down her cheeks, Hermione walked towards the bed and took in her mother's still pale body. Her gown was pulled up from where they had stuck the defibulator pads.

"Look at you," sobbed Hermione pulling them off and her gown down, "I'm here Mum… stop kidding with me and wake up."

Anne's body remained still urging Hermione to break down in another flood of tears.

"Why did you have to go… you're too young. You never got you see Dakota start Hogwarts… or, or get her first boyfriend. You never saw me get married! Damn it, Mum! I can't handle this… I can't loose you too!" cried Hermione, "Why do I always loose someone… why?"

Hermione grabbed her mother's hand and sat sobbing starring at her mother's face. Behind her she heard footsteps and turned around. It was Harry.

"W-what are you doing here? H-how did you k-know?" whispered Hermione as he stood beside her looking at her sadly.

"Merle… she brought Dakota to Molly's a few seconds ago. Ginny was there and came and got me."

Hermione just nodded and looked back at her mother, "I'm alone Harry. I keep on loosing the people I love. She was always there… never went anyone and now she is gone. I have no one to turn to for the things only a mother can help with. What do I do now? I'm so confused… so angry… so sad… it's all… what do I do?"

Hermione leant forward and Harry hugged her as she cried her soul out. He knew this would hit the hardest out of anything that had happened in her life after her father's death. Yes, Draco and Hermione breaking up was a hard moment but Hermione had lost so many people she loved in her life. Even Harry wondered if she would recover after this.

As Hermione pulled away from Harry a man dressed in a green outfit entered.

"I need to take the body to the morgue," he said.

"It's not just a body!" snapped Hermione walking over to her mother, "She was my mother, a wife, an aunty, a daughter, a grandmother!"

"I'm sorry Miss."

Hermione looked down at her mother and placed a hand on her cheek holding back tears, "I love you Mum… say… say hi to Dad for me."

With that Hermione fled from the room onto the arms of her grandfather who held her tight as if she were a little girl who'd fallen over… only this time Hermione's heart had taken the fall.

**O**

"She looks a lot like her mother… yet you can certainly see the Malfoy in her," murmured Molly entering the kitchen from having checked on sleeping Dakota.

Ginny turned from the living room doorway, "I know. How is Merle?"

"She has gone for a walk. I'm worried mostly about Hermione though."

"Harry is with her. Those two always seem to rely on each other with these sort of things. He understands her emotions and she knows his. I guess a practically life long friendship does that," replied Ginny.

Molly nodded, "I guess. Well then, how about we start lunch?"

**O**

"What do we do?" asked Hermione much calmer then she was minutes before. Her Grandparents had managed to get her too stop crying and now the family and Harry were sitting in a private room, waiting for a person to come and speak to them about organizing the funeral and everything related to it. The lawyer with her mother's will had been called and everyone was to be at his office the next day at 2pm.

"We wait," sighed Cassie glancing at Hermione, "Do you have somewhere to stay? I know you were staying at your mother's… but now… I don't think it would be wise."

"I agree," nodded Harry, "Maybe you could stay with Ginny and I… Merle can stay at the Burrow."

Hermione sighed, "I'd rather stay with family Harry… I don't mean to be rude but I'd find it more comforting."

"That's fine," smiled Harry.

"You can stay with me," spoke up Cassie brushing her hair away from her brown eyes, "Dakota and Merle too."

Hermione just nodded. Her life had fallen to pieces again and this time she knew it wouldn't come back together. At that moment Hermione thought of St Mungo's and the woman leading it.

"Pompfrey," whispered Hermione standing up, "I-I have to go."

Everyone looked at Hermione in surprise and gasped as she left with a pop. Her family looked at Harry who stood up.

"I'll go find her," he said before apperating away.

**O**

Hermione ran towards the elevator and hit the floor she was looking for. The door's slid open and Hermione ran in, hitting the floor she wanted as if it would make it move faster. She tapped her foot impatiently as it slid upwards to the floor she wanted.

After what seemed an eternity the elevator stopped and Hermione ran out of it after the doors opened. She ran to the desk causing the lady to look at her in surprise.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I need to see Madam Pompfrey… please!" cried Hermione.

"She's at the Rehab place."

"Where is that?"

"West wing of this floor."

Hermione nodded and took off at a run, her heart pounding. She knew Pompfrey couldn't bring her mother back but she needed to know something else otherwise it would trouble her constantly. Hermione glanced at the sign bedside her and saw she had another for corridor's to go through before entering the West Wing. She quickened her pace earning odd looks from those around her who recognized her.

Finally, ten minutes later Hermione pushed the doors open to the West Wing and slowed to a quick walk. She saw the reception desk and walked over to it, trying to make herself look calm.

"Excuse me?" said Hermione softly.

The man signing a book looked up at her and smiled, "Yes?"

"I was told Poppy Pompfrey was here… I need to see her."

The man nodded, "She is outside Ward 16 talking to Doctor Knox."

Hermione nodded and glanced back at the man who pointed directly down the corridor to her left. She walked down it and caught sight of Pompfrey outside a locked room. With a sigh Hermione jogged towards her catching the eye of Pompfrey who looked at her wide eyed.

"Miss Granger!" cried Pompfrey stepping away from the dark skinned woman, "Why are you here?"

"I need to speak to you," said Hermione trying not to cry, "I… I just don't know where to begin. It's all in my head, what I want to ask but… I can't get it out simply."

Pompfrey frowned. She'd known Hermione since she was eleven and having worked with people her whole life, Pompfrey knew something troubling had happened to Hermione.

"My dear, what has happened to you?" asked Pompfrey placing a hand gently on Hermione's shoulder to turn her from the window with it's locked door but open verticals.

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. But when she did all she could see was her mother's lifeless body. The image caused her to let out a gasp of devastation. Pompfrey caught Hermione in surprise as her knees gave way.

"Miss Granger!"

"My Mum died… I want to know if you could have saved her… I know you can't bring her back but I just need to know," cried Hermione through tears as she looked at Pompfrey pleadingly, "Please… she had a weak heart and the pneumonia. Could you have saved her if she was close to death… her body was shutting down… could you have?"

Pompfrey looked over at the female doctor who stepped over to Hermione. Both her and Pompfrey walked her over to a chair underneath the window with open verticals.

"My name is Quarralia Knox. I specialize in Muggle and Magical forms of medicine and how they can be used together. Now… I know Muggle's aren't entirely wonderful with their medical services but they are catching up to our standards. In some areas they are-"

"Look," said Hermione snappishly, "If I were in a more joyful mood maybe I would be interested in this but I have just lost my mother. What I need to know is if you could have saved her from death?"

"Yes we could have," nodded Doctor Quarralia.

Hermione sat stunned for a few moments before standing up. Her breathing became more ragged and angry. Suddenly, without warning Hermione picked up the chair behind her and through it at the window screaming out in anger and pain.

"She is dead when she could be alive!" screamed Hermione as the chair bounced on the ground.

She eyes lifted from the chair to the window and as they filled with tears from the fact her mother could still be alive at that moment. Then she saw him… his pale blonde hair. Her mouth fell open as she saw his arms buckled down to the bed with leather straps.

"T-that's… that's Draco," whispered Hermione looking at Pompfrey as she stepped forward and placed her hand on the glass, "Why is he like that?"

"He's aggressive… and it's for his own good. I can't tell you anything else," said Quarralia.

"Why not?"

"You are not family."

"I was his girlfriend… he is the father of my child!" cried Hermione in desperation "Is this to do with his addiction problems I heard about? I know he was nearly killed."

Quarralia looked at Hermione in surprise, "I didn't know… I'm sorry. His operation went well. But we need to act now with his addiction or he may very well be found dead next time."

Hermione nodded and looked at Draco sadly, "It's all my fault… I… I have to go. I'm sorry."

Hermione turned and ran away from the room, wishing she could run away from everything altogether.

**O**

Hermione opened her eyes to find herself at The Burrow. Seconds later footsteps could be heard entering the room. Hermione looked up from the ground and saw the kind eyes of Molly. Hermione's lower lip trembled and soon she was engulfed in a hug from Molly, who simply let Hermione cry. She didn't ask questions or saying soothing things. She knew Hermione needed to let al her emotions flow out in one go, not little bits every ten minutes.

**O**

For both Hermione and Draco the next two days went by in a blur. For Draco he remained buckled down to the bed. He was fed by Quarralia at all times, did his business in a bed pan and went through all the emotional cravings of needing alcohol. Hermione on the other hand sat silently wherever she was. She ate very little, went to all the meetings to find out she had inherited her mother and father's fortune and property. The business they knew Hermione never wanted so instead it went to her Aunty Cassie and Kirra. Dakota never went near her mother after being ignored when she needed to go to the toilet. Merle took over for Hermione in the parent part. But no one knew. No knew Hermione had seen Draco. She was guilt ridden, blaming herself for his state and the fact her mother had died when she could still be alive.

Hermione sat on her bed at her Auntie's place and stared out the window. Today was the funeral. The day she would have to say goodbye once and for all. But Hermione knew deep down she couldn't do that. It was too painful… to hard. She wasn't ready to let go just yet.

A knock came at the door but Hermione said nothing. It opened slowly with the entrance of Merle dressed in black dress pants, a black flowy gypsy style shirt and a scarf around her neck. Hermione was dressed already in black business style pants, a black ¾ sleeve fitted blouse and a black poncho over top done up with an angel broach.

"Hermione… I think you should see the Daily Prophet," said Merle softly, "Dakota is dressed by the way."

Hermione nodded and took the paper opening it up to the front page to read the heading:

**Queen Of Wedding Planning Back in England For Funeral Of Mother**

_Today Hermione Granger, 26, will be saying goodbye to her muggle mother Anne Granger. It is said the mother passed away two days ago at a Muggle Hospital due to heart failure and a severe illness. Her family and friends will be attending the funeral, as well as the little girl people are starting to claim is in fact her daughter._

_Famous Doctor Phillings said to reporter Lavender Brown that, "The child looks to much like Hermione Granger to be a friends child. In fact if you look at the eyes you will see who else the child resembles."_

_Let's all look at the eyes and come to a conclusion…_

Hermione threw the paper away and stood up slipping on her shoes, "We have a funeral to go do."

**A/N: Well there you go. She saw Draco… but he didn't see her… and yes her mother died… Sorry if I made any of you cry. Review!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	6. The Escape

**A/N: Thankyou all so, so, so, so much for the reviews! They are all so lovely. I'm sorry I killed off Anne but hey, it brought her back to England and she saw Draco… only he hasn't seen her. Someone said why is Hermione just a wedding planner when she could be a healer. Well she isn't just a wedding planner she is also head of the business meaning she control's the money, her employees, and all the issues that happen. Running a business at times does require brains-, which clearly Hermione has. So there you go. Anyway, onto the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: You all know.**

_Chapter Six: The Escape_

"Lucius!" screamed Narcissa running into her husband's office, "Look at this… look at this!"

Lucius looked at his frantic wife in surprise and caught the paper as she threw it at him and began pacing nervously. Lucius straightened the paper out and read the front page about Hermione returning to England due to her Mother's death.

"I see," nodded Lucius looking up at his wife as he folded the paper, "She didn't come back for Draco Narcissa."

"I know Lucius! Did you read the part down the bottom!" she cried hysterically.

"About the child? Yes I did."

"The child does look like Draco! If he sees that he will… Merlin only knows!"

Lucius sighed, "Did you ever think that perhaps this may straighten our son out?"

"Oh Lucius this is Draco we are speaking of. He hates something that has been hidden from him... he will be furious with Miss Granger."

Lucius shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his desk, "Only time will tell. Until then… we cannot step forward and see our Grandchild."

**O**

Hermione opened the car door and slid out, holding Dakota's hand who slid out and stood beside her mother. Hermione's Aunt Cassie placed a hand on her shoulder, urging Hermione to walked forward and up the Church steps. Inside soft music was playing with candles lit everywhere. People were already seated in the pews and the Priest was walking towards his place for the service. Behind Hermione she could hear Merle take a deep breath. Dakota was silent as she looked around her. Hermione couldn't comprehend what her three-year-old mind was going through. As Cassie moved to the side Hermione could see the open coffin with her mother's pale face visible. Once at the front Cassie directed Hermione, Merle and Dakota into the very front pew where Hermione's grandparents, Aunt Kirra, Uncle Matthew, Jerrell and his wife sat. Jerrell clasped Hermione's hand into his as she sat beside him and gave her a small smile. Hermione didn't smile back; instead, she pulled her hand from Jerrell's and moved Dakota onto her lap.

Soon after the service began with her priest explaining why all were here today and how Anne was a child of God having been called home to him. Within a half hour Hermione was called up to give a speech about her mother. She handed Dakota to Merle and slid past everyone before walking to the front and taking the priest's position behind the microphone.

"Hello," started Hermione dully, "My name is Hermione Granger. I am the only child of Anne and Edward Granger. Five years ago I lost my father and now I have lost my mother. Both were gone far too soon."

Hermione paused as her voice had trembled at the end of the sentence. She scanned the front pew connecting with her daughter's gray eyes. Dakota smiled a little and Hermione felt strength flow through her veins. It may a sounded crazy to others but Hermione felt as though Draco was sending her his strength during her time of need and when he needed it more then her.

"My mother was a wonderful woman with a lot of dreams she wanted to fulfill. She lived to care for others, always putting their needs before her own. She was wise also. She gave everyone the right advice when they needed and never judged people on their actions, but on their true personality. Everyone deserves a second chance, was what she always said. Because of those words I now have a beautiful daughter who I know would have made my mother proud."

Hermione sighed and looked down at her mother's still, pale face. She looked as if she were asleep.

"We all have to let go of someone amazing today," said Hermione her voice trembling again, "For two days I have been in a state of disbelief… but I know I have to accept the fact that I lost my only mother far too soon because I have to be a mother to my own daughter. My mother wouldn't want me to be moping over her… she would want me, all of us in fact to be living our lives and fulfilling our dreams. I love you Mum and I know you are watching over us all… it is selfish of me I know, but I will miss you no matter what and I will always believe God took you from us far too soon."

Hermione stepped down from the microphone and walked ten steps over to her mother's coffin. She leant down and kissed her mother softly on the cheek before whispering her final goodbye.

**O**

Draco looked out the window in embarrassment as the Nurse cleaned out his bedpan. He knew he was slowly getting past the craving, but also knew that he wouldn't be completely over them for a few more weeks. He'd heard Pompfrey and Doctor Quarralia saying he would be unbuckled from the bed that day sometime.

"All done Mr Malfoy?" asked the Nurse nicely.

"Yes, thankyou," muttered Draco irritably.

"Doctor Knox will be by soon to check your surgery wound and unbuckle you from the bed. Has anyone brought you the Daily Prophet?"

"No why?"

"Oh the front page. Such a shock! Poor Hermione Granger. Do you know her Mr Malfoy?"

Draco looked from the window to the pretty blonde Nurse, "I…I went to Hogwarts with her."

"Poor lass. Her mother died! She's come back from Australia for the funeral and the word is the child she is always seen with is her child! I had a good look at the picture and I dare say that is true. The little child looks a lot like her mother… but I cannot figure who the father is," mused the Nurse before changing her mood quickly, "Well best be off. Good day Mr Malfoy."

Draco didn't reply. Instead he laid stunned on his bed mouth open slightly as the Nurse left. Hermione was back and she had a daughter. What did that mean? Was it his? Was it another mans? The Nurse didn't say how old the child was, did she?

He needed answers and needed them sooner, rather then later. The only he could do that was by getting out of rehab.

Draco starred hard at the buckle holding his hand down to the bed, praying he could manage a small amount of wandless magic.

"Come on!" urged Draco starring intently at the buckle.

Slowly it began to move upward and unlocking from around his wrist. Instantly, once free, he undid the other one holding his left arm in place before attacking the ones keeping his feet down.

He stood up from the bed and pulled open the wardrobe across from his bed. Inside it was a set of his robes. He changed from the rehab ones and pulled at the door handle praying it would open and too his luck it did.

Draco ran down the corridor and into the elevator before anyone caught him and hit the number for ground floor. The witch and wizard inside looked at him curiously, glancing at his bandage.

"Oh I banged me head," lied Draco, "Just needed a patch up."

The witch and wizard nodded and Draco excitedly ran from the elevator at his floor. He was free from Rehab and now he would find out once and for all if Hermione still loved him and if that was his child.

**O**

"Mummy I'm tired," mumbled Dakota as another friend of Hermione's mother gave her condolences and mentioned how adorable Dakota was, "These people keep on pinching my cheeks."

Hermione gave a small smile, "How about I take you to the Burrow to stay with Granny Molly?"

Dakota nodded and Hermione motioned Merle over.

"I'm taking Dakota to Molly and Arthur's place. She needs a nap," explained Hermione.

Merle nodded, "I'll tell Cassie where you are. Will you come straight back?"

Hermione sighed, "I think… I think I might go to my mothers place."

With a nod from Merle, Hermione took Dakota into the laundry and held her tight as they apperated to the Burrow.

"Hello Molly," said Hermione appearing behind Molly in the kitchen.

Molly spun around in surprise and ran to Hermione to give her a hug, "Oh Dear, how are you both? You look exhausted Hermione!"

Hermione nodded, "I am. But Dakota needs a nap and with the Wake on at my Aunts she won't be able to get any sleep."

"Well she can stay in Ginny's old room here."

"Thanks Molly."

**O**

"Ron, Blaise!" called Harry from the doorway in his office, "I need you both now!"

Blaise and Ron ran from their offices and into Harry's. Blaise shut the door and turned to Harry who was clutching a paper in his hand with the St Mungo's emblem evident on the back.

"What's going on?" asked Ron curiously, "Did Draco Malfoy die?"

"No," replied Harry, "He escaped from the Rehab center about twenty minutes ago. Apparently the Nurse tending too him told him about Hermione being back and that everyone now knows the child is hers… but the father is unknown."

"Far out," snapped Blaise, "Don't they tell bloody Nurses what not to say to patients these days?"

"Guess not, Blaise. Us three are going to find him. With him craving for alcohol he may be extremely angry. I dare say he is going to find Hermione and find out who is the father of Dakota."

"If he is extremely angry because of his craving's… doesn't that mean he may harm Hermione?" said Ron worriedly.

Harry nodded, "That's why us three are going to get to him before he gets to Hermione."

**O**

Draco looked up at the two story white house. He didn't know if she would be here, but it was the only logical place he could think to look. Glancing around him he closed his eyes and apperated inside to find himself in the kitchen. It was the only place he could clearly remember in his head. Looking around the kitchen he saw dirty dishes on the sink with some floating in cold, murky water in the sink. From what Draco could tell, Anne had probably died doing the dishes.

"What a way to go," mumbled Draco before he heard the distinct sound of someone apperating in the hallway.

Draco glanced around him and saw a pantry in the corner. He ran too it and opened the door to let him in. He got it half closed when footsteps entered the kitchen. Silently he stepped back into the shadows and peered through the gap.

A slender figure came into view with shoulder length wavy brown hair dressed in black pants, top with a black poncho over top. Her hand ran along the bench as she sighed.

"Look at this," muttered Hermione looking at the sink. She pulled her poncho over her head and placed on the clean bench before rolling the ¾ sleeves up higher.

Draco's heart was racing with anticipation, begging for Hermione to walk over to the pantry. Instead she pulled the half washed dish from the sink and emptied out the old dirty water.

"You know Mum," said Hermione quietly, "Dakota would have loved this place. She always wanted to meet you."

'So it is true,' thought Draco, 'The child is hers. But is it mine?'

Sudden anger swelled through Draco as he slammed the pantry door open, causing Hermione to scream as she spun around in surprise. Her eyes widened even more at the sight of a fuming, unkempt looking Draco.

"Oh my Merlin," whispered Hermione dropping the plate in her hand, "I… I saw you… what… Draco?"

"No Hermione, it's bloody Potter!" snapped Draco angrily, "You have a friggin daughter!"

"I do… and… and-"

"Who's is she? How old is she?"

"Why are you screaming at me for?" asked Hermione backing up against the bench as Draco stepped closer to her, fist's clenched.

"HOW OLD IS SHE?"

Hermione didn't who Draco was. He certainly wasn't the man she fell in love with, that she knew. This man… he was terrifying her! Her eyes trailed from his face, which needed shaving to his fists, which were shaking like mad, and not from anger.

"Why should I answer a alcoholic?" replied Hermione calmly, "Obviously you aren't the man I fell in love with and still love."

Draco glared at her but stepped back, his fist's unclenching as he looked away. Hermione stooped to the ground to pick up the mess, not wanting him to see the sudden tears in her eyes. She hissed in pain as one piece cut into her skin. Draco didn't move from where he stood as he remembered the words his mother had told him just the other day.

"_Is this how you want Hermione to find you if she ever comes back to England? If it is then I pity you because she will take one look at you and not see the man she fell in love with four years ago. She will see a drunken loser!"_

Draco turned around and smacked his fist into the door leading to the veranda in anger, causing Hermione to drop the broken plate in her hand again.

"All you fucking see in me is a loser isn't it Hermione?" yelled Draco, not angry at her but at himself, "A drunken loser!"

Hermione didn't answer him, instead she stood up and put the broken plate in the sink and grabbed her poncho from the bench. Draco spun around and grabbed her by the arm. Hermione spun around and looked at him in fear.

Draco let her go at the sight of fear in her eyes, "You're scared of me."

"Why shouldn't I be?" cried Hermione backing away, "You were hiding in my mother's pantry… you come out screaming bloody murder at me… backed me against the bench… damn it Draco! Who are you?"

"Well you are you?" replied Draco, "Are you someone who runs off to bloody Australia and has a kid with a random guy? Then come back without seeing me?"

"What would be the point in seeing you, Draco? All I hear about you now is you getting drunk and being in rehab. I saw you there the other day when I saw Pompfrey about something."

"Yeah and you want to know something? I became a drunk all because of you! When you left I had nothing to live for. I was literally trying to drink myself to death!"

"Do you think it has been easy for me? Every time I look at Dakota I see you! Yes Draco, you are the random guy I fucking screwed and got knocked up by. Happy?" shouted Hermione storming out of the kitchen and into the hallway, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Draco stood still in shock. It was his child… his daughter. That made her at least three, nearly four. Draco ran out of the kitchen and into the hallway only to be grabbed by Blaise, Ron and Harry. Hermione sat on the bottom step crying into her hands.

"Hermione!" yelled Draco struggling in their grasp, "Please Hermione… I never stopped loving you!"

Hermione shook her head and looked up at Draco, "Y-you need help… I can't fix everything. I'm going back to Australia soon…"

Draco tried to shout something but apperating stopped him.

**O**

Draco was suddenly welcomed by the bustle of the hospital. Blaise and Ron still held him firmly but Draco continued to struggle.

"I need to see her! I can't let her leave me again!" shouted Draco looking earnestly at Harry to Pompfrey to Quarralia.

"Draco I have too move you to a new room. You can't do magic in this one," explained Quarralia calmly, "I am going to help you. I swear I will. You will see Hermione again. All you need to do is get over your addiction. If you can go one week without getting angry I will arrange for Hermione to visit you. Do you agree?"

Draco nodded as he breathed heavily due to being breathless.

"Great. Now, guys can you take him to Ward 319. I'll be there shortly," said Quarralia.

Ron and Blaise nodded and led Draco towards his new ward. Quarralia walked over to Harry and smiled.

"I don't want to be his enemy. I want to help him. I used to work with Draco. He is a good Doctor. People loved him. My name is Quarralia Knox."

"Harry Potter," replied Harry shaking her hand, "I gather you need to ask me something?"

"Was he harming Hermione?"

"Not that I know of. She was pretty shaken up though."

Quarralia nodded, "Could you possibly take me too her? I just want to know her side of things because I know this thing between them to is the core of his problem."

"No problem. Take my arm."

Quarralia took hold of Harry's arm and was soon apperated to Hermione's mother's place. She was where Harry left her minutes before, only not crying just staring blankly at her hands.

"Hermione?" said Harry softly sitting beside her, "Are you okay?"

"I can't believe what I have done," whispered Hermione, "I have caused him to throw his life away. All because I was scared we couldn't be together."

Quarralia stepped forward looking sympathetic, "You can't blame yourself."

"He said I caused him to try and drink himself too death! He said it! I caused him to become the way he is and I hate myself for it."

"Do you love him still?"

"I do. I always will. No one can make me feel the way he does. I want my daughter to know her father… but not the way he is now. I know the old Draco is in there… the one who loves to laugh and have fun… the one who cares."

"I cannot create miracles like Merlin may have been able to do but I can help Draco get his life back on track," said Quarralia truthfully, "But I need you to do something to help him."

"What?"

"Don't return to Australia straight away. I need you to stay."

"I can't… I have weddings to do a business to run! Dakota has Daycare over there… my life is in Australia."

"You don't believe that crap Hermione," spoke up Harry, "Sure you have a business in Australia but I know you love it here in England. It is your home. Ron says every time you ask him about England your eyes light up. I see you here talking about Australia and they don't have the same sparkle in them. I'm sure Australia is a great place to live, but you know its not your home."

"But I can't just not return!" cried Hermione.

"So you can just leave us without any thought of how it has affected those around you?" replied Harry coldly.

Hermione looked at Harry stunned, her heart pounding with hurt of how low his words were; yet they were also truthful towards her as well. She didn't really consider the feelings or actions her departure caused to those around her, did she? All she cared about was leaving as soon as she could to avoid awkward moments around Draco or being hurt if he was ever paired up with another pureblooded woman. Now she was back, where she knew her heart belonged, but did she now have the guts to stay in England? Face Draco when his mind was right? Handle whatever actions Lucius or Narcissa may throw her way concerning her daughter?

Harry stood up, "I really thought you were stronger then this Hermione. Yet you always run away when things get to tough!"

"Run away?" screamed Hermione standing up causing Quarralia to step away in surprise, "I stuck by your side when it came to Voldemort! I stuck by your side when you and Ron fought! I stuck by your side in third year when you and Ron shunned me all because I was worried for your safety!"

"Then where has that Hermione gone?" replied Harry as soon as her rant was done.

"She grew up! She now has other responsibilities, like a daughter and a business to run."

"Then isn't it your responsibility to ensure your daughter's father is alive to see her graduate from Hogwarts? Get married? Have her first child?"

Hermione looked down at the ground. Whatever choice she made it would be the final one. She looked up at Harry and sighed, "Fine. I've made my choice are you ready to hear it?"

"Yes."

"Promise not to scream at me like some maniac?"

"Yes, Hermione. Will you just tell me already?" replied Harry coolly.

**O**

Draco sat on his new bed. At least the walls weren't glaring at him with bright colours. Instead they were a dull moss green with white edging. The furniture was just as dull with it all made from brown oak that hadn't been polished in what looked to be a decade. But like his past room, there was a window showing the busy corridor where Pompfrey was talking with Ron and Blaise. Draco watched with interest as Ron handed something square to Pompfrey who smiled as she looked at it. Ron then nodded and him and Blaise left with a crack. It seemed to Draco only those with some sort of Ministry or Medical role at this section of the hospital could apperate. Draco looked away from the window as Pompfrey turned to him and walked over to his door and entered a few seconds later.

"How are you feeling now Mr Malfoy?" asked Pompfrey taking a seat in the cushioned brown seat.

"Does it really matter how I feel?" snapped Draco like a little child.

"To me it does. Your mood affects just how soon you will be released from Rehab."

Draco sighed. He did want to be out of this forsaken place he called Hell. He turned to Pompfrey, "Just dandy considering I just found out I'm a father and the woman I love is terrified of me."

"Do you sincerely blame her for being scared of you? Your temper is quite scary due to your constant need for alcohol… Draco to beat this addiction you have to want to do it yourself. We can't help you until you are one hundred percent committed to the course."

Draco merely nodded.

"Do you want to do it? Do you want to see Hermione again? Be with Hermione again, meet your daughter?"

"Yes."

"Are you committed?"

"Yes. One hundred percent committed to getting past my recent dark life."

Pompfrey smiled and stood up, "Congratulations Draco. You have just taken the first step. As a reward I have this for you."

Draco took the square paper she handed to him and looked down at it as she left. It wasn't just a piece of paper at all. In fact it was a picture. A picture of Hermione and a little girl. Hermione was smiling and waving at him with one hand as the other was wrapped around the little girl sitting on her lap. The girl beamed up at Draco with gray eyes, matching his. Her smile mimicked her mother's and her straight brown hair was down and resting on her shoulders.

"Dakota," whispered Draco. He turned the picture over to see Hermione's neat writing on the back.

_Dakota May Granger on her 3rd Birthday at the lake on my property. _

"Dakota May Granger… Dakota May Malfoy," smiled Draco feeling happier then he had in four years.

**A/N: Okay I am going to be nasty and let you all wait for the next chapter. Only then you will find out Hermione's decision. But hey, wasn't it good that Hermione and Draco FINALLY met... even if he was bit out of it. Least he now knows about Dakota. Anyway. Review if you want to know her choice!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	7. Twenty Minute Meeting

**A/N: Hey everyone! Well sorry to keep you all in suspense about what Hermione's answer will be… will you find out in this chapter or not? Read to find out… and thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: You all know!**

_Chapter Seven: Twenty Minute Meeting_

Molly smiled at Dakota as she walked into the kitchen looking at everyone shyly as she rubbed her eyes. Ginny stepped forward and carefully stooped down to Dakota's level smiling.

"How are you feeling?" asked Ginny softly, one hand supporting her on the ground and the other on her slightly swollen stomach.

"Hungry," mumbled Dakota, "When is Mummy coming to get me?"

"I don't know, but would you like some muffins? Granny Molly has just baked them and they are still warm."

"Yes please."

Ginny smiled and stood up. She took hold of Dakota's hand and led her over to the old table. Dakota climbed up onto a chair and gave Molly a small smile as she placed a plate in front of her with a large chocolate muffin.

"Thankyou."

"Manners are just like your Mother's," grinned Molly, "Hmm, it's past three. I really thought Hermione would be back by now."

"Maybe the Wake is running longer then she thought it would. She did say her mother had a lot of friends," replied Ginny, "I should get the kids home. It's chilly and I want to bathe them early so their hair will be completely dry before bedtime. Thanks for having me over."

Molly smiled, "Any time love. Even though Fleur and Bill live next door, I hardly ever see them."

Ginny nodded and looked at Dakota, "See you another time Dakota."

"Bye," replied Dakota wiping crumbs off her face with her jumper sleeve.

Ginny walked out to the lounge room and seconds later the sound of someone flooing was heard. Molly sat down across from Dakota and smiled.

"Do you like it here in England?" asked Molly.

"Yep! Mummy grew up here. She told me I would like it."

"Do you miss Australia?"

"Sometimes. But the snow is fun! Aunty Mel… she, she taught me how to make a snowman!"

"Really? Wow, that must have been fun!"

Dakota giggled, "It was. But I got wet and had to go inside before I got sick."

Molly chuckled, "Would you like some juice?"

"Yes please."

**O**

Draco sighed and placed the photo on the bedside table and laid back against the pillows. They certainly weren't as soft as his one's at the Manor, that was for sure. Maybe he could get his parents to bring him one. Draco sighed as he remembered Hermione's terrified face when he had grabbed her. Her being scared of him was the last thing he wanted and it was his addiction that made things the way they were. He had to beat his demons; he had to have Hermione back. His love for her was a strong as it was when he realized she was the love of his life.

Draco cringed as his mouth went dry and hands began shaking. He sat up and carefully took hold of the water jug and attempted to pour himself a drink, only his hand shook so bad the water spilt everywhere.

"Dammit!" shouted Draco throwing the jug away from him in frustration, "This is bloody stupid!"

The door burst open with the arrival of Pompfrey. She looked at Draco to the jug and then at his shaking hands.

"How long do they last?" she asked pulling her wand out and cleaning the mess up.

"About… fifteen minutes or so," he replied, "But they happen really often."

Pompfrey nodded, "Don't loose hope. If you loose your temper again I will confiscate the picture."

"I guess I can't see Hermione at the end of the week can I?" mumbled Draco sadly.

Pompfrey sighed, "That is up to Quarralia. Not me."

**O**

"What's the answer Hermione? Are you staying or going?" asked Harry in annoyance.

Hermione sighed and looked around the house. To stay or not to stay? That was the question he was asking and her answer would be life changing either way. She glanced at Quarralia who was looking at her with interest, while Harry was pacing.

"I'm-" Hermione's answer was cut of by the arrival of Ron and Blaise.

"Are you okay Herms?" asked Ron rushing over and hugging her, "Did he hurt you in anyway?"

"No, he didn't. I'm fine. A little shocked now, but fine."

Ron smiled a little, "Well he's in his new ward now. So he can't try to hurt you."

"He wasn't attempting to hurt me Ron. Yes he was angry, really angry. But every time he needed to hit something he always hit the wall. Not me. I know he would never try to hurt me."

"Hermione, will you please tell me your answer?" snapped Harry, "Are you running away for good or staying and standing your ground?"

"What's going on?" asked Blaise in confusion.

"Hermione is deciding whether she is going to stay where she belongs or run back to Australia and remain in hiding from Draco for good."

Hermione resisted the urge to smack Harry in the face and instead looked at him with an intense angry glare, "My answer is I am staying here in England! The business in Australia is in good hands and I can still visit it whenever I need too. Are you happy, Harry?"

Harry's face broke into a happy grin, as did Ron's. Both ran to her and hugged her tightly causing Hermione to laugh a little.

"This is good," smiled Quarralia, "Hermione… I know you have your mother's death to deal with and a wake to return too… but I was wondering… tomorrow, could you come to the Rehab center around 11?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Sure."

**O**

"Staying in England?" cried Merle later that night as Hermione tucked Dakota into her bed at her Aunties place, "What about the business in Australia? Your clients? Your property?"

"Merle I will deal with that tomorrow. Look, you can go back if you want too. I don't expect you to follow me all over the world," replied Hermione as she kissed her daughter goodnight, "Night Sweetie. Sleep well."

"Night Mummy," mumbled Dakota as her eyes slid closed.

The two adult women walked out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen.

"Why are you staying? Why aren't you going back?" asked Merle, "Don't tell me Draco told you what to do."

"He didn't. It was my choice. When I left I never once considered the reactions of everyone else. But that's not why I am staying… I belong here in England. It is my home, where I grew up, fell in love, everything! I love it here, I mean Australia is great and all, but not for me."

Merle nodded, "I understand."

"Merle I know you love Australia. I know you will return and when you do I want you to run the business there."

Merle smiled a little, "But I'll miss you. You are a sister to me, my bestfriend."

Hermione hugged Merle and smiled, "You will be fine. The whole property to yourself, have parties!"

Merle laughed a little, "What are you going to do with your parents place?"

"Coffee? Juice?" replied Hermione turning to the fridge, "Aunt Cassie! Do you want a drink?"

Cassie walked into the kitchen looking at her niece seriously, "You heard Merle. What are you going to do about the property?"

Hermione sighed and shut the fridge, "I'm thinking of selling it… or renting it out. I can't live there. I know it is where I grew up and all, but you know… it just holds too many memories and I won't be able to move on."

Merle and Cassie nodded in silence.

"I was thinking of going there tomorrow before I went to St Mungo's to pack away a few things. Work out what I want like pictures and other things. The rest I know Mum and Dad would want to go to Charity or the family can take what they want… does that seem right?" asked Hermione unsure of herself.

"It does. Your parents wouldn't expect you to keep everything that was theirs. No one expects that," replied Cassie placing her hand on Hermione's, "Now, let's not dwell on sad things. How about we have a nice hot chocolate?"

Hermione and Merle smiled and nodded. Aunt Cassie made the best hot chocolate's using her secret recipe that no one knew of, not even Hermione's mother knew considering she was close to her sisters.

**O**

"Is this where Nanny lived?" asked Dakota looking around Hermione's childhood home in awe.

"This is it," replied Hermione carrying cardboard boxes her Aunt Kirra and Uncle Matthew had dropped off earlier that morning. Hermione had driven her Aunt's car around to be able to cart the boxes with more ease, "Okay, you go play with your toys in the lounge room while I go through Nanny's room."

Dakota nodded and walked into the lounge room with her bag of toys. Hermione headed up stairs and walked into her mother and fathers room taking a deep calming breath. Without a thought she just started the job she intended to do. The clothes were going to Charity along with the shoes. Jewelry Hermione planned on keeping, as well as pictures any sculptures, paintings and certain bits of furniture like her bed. Hermione planned on giving Dakota her old bed when they moved into a new home somewhere close to London.

Once she finished packing the pictures, ornaments and other valuables away Hermione grabbed a roll of garbage bags she also had brought with her and carefully placed the two wardrobes of clothing away. It seemed that Hermione's mother never got rid of her father's gear.

"Hermione?" came a voice from down stairs.

"Up stairs first door to the left," yelled back Hermione as she refolded one of her mother's barely worn shirts.

Footsteps thundered up the staircase revealing Ginny.

"Ginny!" cried Hermione hugging her tightly, "I have been here for a few days and haven't seen you once! How are you? Oh, you are pregnant!"

Ginny smiled a little, "Four months along. How are you coping?"

"I'm coping the best I can. How did you find this place?"

"Harry apperated me here. I hope you don't mind but we also brought James and Rianna with us. They are down stairs with Dakota. Harry is just making sure they are fine before he helps."

"Isn't he meant to be at work?"

"It's Saturday Herms. He has the weekends off. On weekends another Aurour is in charge. All the people who work everyday during the week can have the weekends off. It's a new thing Harry brought in with our deal."

Hermione smiled, "I like his thinking."

Ginny shrugged, "We wouldn't be here if we hadn't seen Merle at Digion Alley. She was heading to your business there to visit I presume. Have you been?"

"Not yet… I've been so busy. But I'm sure Luna and them understand."

"Ron's with Merle. To… what did he say… be her support when explaining," grinned Ginny as Harry walked into the room.

"Are you saying Ron likes Merle?" asked Hermione tying up the bag she was filling.

"Ron likes Merle?" frowned Harry handing Hermione another bag, "Since when?"

"Never you mind Harry. So Herms, how may we assist you?"

"Well if we all work on this room I can get it done quickly… I'd prefer that too," mumbled Hermione glancing around the now partly bare room.

**O**

Draco half smiled at Quarralia who entered his ward in her St Mungo's robe and long dark brown hair pulled back in a bun. Quarralia smiled back and sat in the seat Pompfrey sat in the day before.

"How are you today Draco?" she asked flipping through pages in a black book she had with her, "Have you suffered any cravings since you woke up?"

"Well to answer your first question I am okay and yes, five within the first hour," replied Draco sitting on his hands but in retaliation his body swayed back and forth slightly with his legs swinging.

"I take you are suffering one now?"

Draco nodded and looked down at his legs to avoid his Doctors penetrating stare. He heard Quarralia stand and walk over to him and stop in front of him. Against his will Draco looked up to see her holding out a packet of chewing gum.

"What's this for?" asked Draco not taking the packet.

"Well people say chewing gum helps with smoke cravings when they are trying to kick the habit. In some cases chewing gum helps alcoholics beat their addiction. It creates a different taste and makes them think of other things. Just give it ago and if it doesn't help you can go back to the old way… sitting here praying for the craving session to end."

Draco took the packet and ripped it open. He pulled out one stick of gum, unwrapped its individual wrapping and shoved it into his mouth and began chewing. Quarralia was right; it did create a different taste and made his mind focus less on needing alcohol.

"Is it working?" asked Quarralia returning to her seat.

Draco nodded with a small smile.

"Draco… I want to speak about a personal issue in your life. Hermione."

"What about her?"

"I understand you to both love each other but things in life have stopped you both being together. Now I know I said you could see her next Friday but-"

"Pompfrey told you about me loosing my temper didn't she?"

"She did, but she said you were more frustrated then angry. Today at 11am Hermione is coming here. I know for you to begin making a full recovery you need questions answered don't you?"

Draco nodded silently.

"I am allowing her to spend twenty minutes here with you for you to ask her questions and her to answer them. How does that sound?"

Draco nodded his face lighting up, showing he really was merely only 25, soon to be 26, "I like that… that would be great."

**O**

Hermione wiped the thin layer of sweat off her forehead and pulled her wand out, "It'll be easier to just levitate it to the garage. The muggles next door won't see."

"Are you sure?" replied Harry half way down the stairs holding his end of the queen sized mattress.

"I'm sure," said Hermione saying the levitating spell. The mattress floated upwards as if it weighed the same amount as a feather, "Go help Ginny seal the boxes in my parents room and please carefully levitate them downstairs to the hallway. My Aunt Cassie, Aunt Kirra and Uncle Matthew are coming around soon to take them to Aunt Cassie's place."

"Alright."

Hermione continued downstairs as Harry passed her. She maneuvered the mattress through the kitchen to the garage and placed it in the far corner from where she stood at the door. Glancing at her watch she saw it was five to eleven. She silently cursed and ran upstairs where she found Harry and Ginny taping boxes.

"I have to go to St Mungo's remember?" said Hermione before muttering a spell to clean herself up, "I shouldn't be too long. Harry, my relatives know who you are. Just tell them I am at the magical hospital visiting someone."

"Okay. I hope everything goes well," said Harry.

Hermione smiled and left with a crack appearing, seconds later at the reception area of St Mungo's. She walked past the Welcome desk and walked her way through the hospital, after using the elevator to the Rehab Center.

"Hello can I help you?" asked the Nurse at the receptionist desk.

"Hi, I have to meet Dr Quarralia Knox at eleven," smiled Hermione.

"She's just behind you."

Hermione spun around and smiled when she saw Quarralia walking over to her.

"I'm glad you could come. Draco will already be waiting for you. Now the deal is," explained Quarralia as they headed towards Draco's ward, "You have twenty minutes with him to answer all his questions. It is the only way he will fully be able to begin to recover."

"Okay."

"I'm sure the question's he will ask will be reasonable. If they are too private just say to him 'I can't answer that' does that sound reasonable?"

"It does."

They were now outside Draco's ward, situated to the side of his door so Hermione couldn't be seen.

"If it becomes to emotional for you just say to him 'I can't go on' and leave."

Hermione nodded and Quarralia opened the door letting her step inside on her own.

**O**

"Aunty Cassie!" cried Dakota running out of the lounge room to the hall where her great Aunty was with her sister and brother in law.

Cassie smiled and hugged her great niece lovingly, "Hi darling. Where is Mummy?"

"Ginny said Mummy had to go see someone. Harry and Ginny are upstairs packing Mummy's room up. They are helping."

"Okay, well would you and your little friends like some cake Aunty Kirra has brought with her?"

Dakota nodded eagerly whilst James and Rianna just looked on shyly. Footsteps came running down the stairs followed by the face of Harry.

"Oh hey… Hermione's family," said Harry smiling a little, "Ginny, meet Hermione's relatives."

Ginny stepped out from behind Harry smiling, "Hello."

"Hi," smiled Matthew shaking Ginny's hand, "I'm Matthew."

"Kirra," nodded Kirra from where she stood holding a container.

"I'm Cassie," grinned Cassie shaking Ginny's hand, "Kirra has some cake. Perhaps you all would like some? It's a lovely chocolate mud cake. Still warm, Kirra?"

"Well it was hot when I put it in the container, Cassie," replied Kirra walking into the kitchen before sighing sadly, "Anne loved her kitchen. She forced Edward to redo the kitchen up before Hermione was born. She didn't want her daughter to live in a shabby home. Is Hermione selling it or renting it out?"

Kirra was looking at Harry who shrugged his shoulders. Ginny had gone to get James and Rianna to bring them into the kitchen.

"Well I hope she rents it out. Selling wouldn't be something Anne would want," sighed Cassie handing Kirra some plates. Standing together Harry saw both had matching smiles, except Kirra was blonde whilst Cassie had dark brown hair similar to Anne's.

"It's Hermione's choice in the end," replied Matthew to Cassie's comment as he ran a hand through his graying blonde hair, "Whatever she chooses to do with the property we have to accept it."

Harry and Ginny nodded as Kirra handed a plate to Cassie with a slice of the delicious, dark brown, moist looking cake to hand to Dakota.

**O**

Draco looked at Hermione longingly as she sat down in the same seat everyone seemed to sit in. She glanced at him but turned way to smooth invisible wrinkles in her jeans and black polo shirt. Not the style he usually saw her in. It seemed too casual for her.

"Why aren't you dressed the way you normally are?" asked Draco to break the long silence.

"I've been dressing like this since I had Dakota. I don't see any point in wearing my work clothes when I'm not at work," replied Hermione simply.

"Oh... right… why… why didn't you tell you were pregnant? You had to be pregnant before you left for friggin Australia."

"I was pregnant. Three months along or so. When I found out, you were off to France too meet that Destinee person."

"But I came back! You could have told me then! I would have found a way for us to be together!"

"Yeah, Draco – find a way. What is the point in being together when we have to find a way? No one should have to find a way to be with someone they love. They should just be together regardless of everything else. But _you_ wouldn't betray your family."

"Would you betray your family if they were against us?"

"I wouldn't have too! My family would have no objections. All they care about is seeing that I'm happy."

"What about your friends?"

"I would have told them. Yes, they would be mad but I know they would have accepted it in the end. They all know about us now and want me to be happy."

"My parents aren't against it now. I certainly know my mother isn't… she told me so without saying it."

"What does now have to do with the past?"

"Everything. I have a daughter who I helped create in the past, you left me in the past and now you are back… everything that has happened now is connected with the past."

"So my mother's death is connected to the past? Did she die because I went away?"

"I'm not saying that."

Hermione stood up and folded her arms across her chest as she began pacing, "You just said everything now is connected to the past."

"Well I don't mean everything… most things."

"I didn't tell you to go drink yourself silly so some people can beat you to death!"

"You triggered it!"

"You caused ME to run away! I wasn't going to stick around to watch you walk through Digion Alley with some other woman… watch you raise kids with that woman whilst I bring up Dakota in a world where she can never know who her father is."

"Does she even know who I am?"

"In a way she does. I have told her about you. Gosh, what did you expect me to do? Lie to her? Tell her, her father is a bad man, or dead?"

"For all I know Hermione you could have done."

"I thought you, of all people, would know me better then that!"

"How can I know you when you disappeared for four years then suddenly return?" snapped Draco standing up also.

Hermione stopped pacing and turned to face him with a glare, "You want to know who I am? I am a mother to a wonderful little girl who has her father's eyes, who is smart beyond those her own age, is creative, talkative. I run a successful business in two countries, I have now lost both my father and mother, yet I manage to remain strong for my daughter and… and you."

Draco looked at Hermione stunned, "M-me?"

"I'm staying in England. To make sure you get over this stupid addiction. It was my fault in the first place you became an alcoholic… so I'm here to make sure you stop being one."

"If that's the only reason you are staying then go back to Australia… I don't want you to move again because of only me."

Hermione looked up from the ground at Draco and sighed, "I belong here in England. It's my home… the only place in the world I will truly be happy. I want Dakota to go too Hogwarts… see Hogsmeade, everything amazing about this country… and I want her to know her father in person."

Draco smiled at Hermione and placed a hand on her cheek, only Hermione stepped away, "What is it?"

Hermione took another step back, "I can't be with you. Believe me Draco I do love you but everything has changed. You've changed. Even though now I am speaking to the real Draco in a second the one who scares me could come back. I can only really be with you again when I know the Draco I love is back."

Anger swelled through Draco as his fists shook. Ignoring the packet of gum on the bedside Draco he knocked the jug of water to the ground glaring at Hermione who was backing away towards the door.

"FINE! LEAVE ME THEN! TAKE MY DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME! GET LOST!"

Hermione's eyes swelled with tears as she pulled the door open and ran out. Quarralia steadied her as Hermione nearly fell to the ground in fear.

"You did good Hermione. You were strong in there… he's just suffering a craving," explained Quarralia as she walked Hermione away from Draco's ward.

"How come the cravings he suffers are different to the muggle ones?" asked Hermione calming herself down.

"The alcohol muggle's drink is nothing compared to the wizarding world ones. Give him a few more days. The cravings won't be a violent… besides I got a letter today from a friend in Germany who says she has created a potion that can possibly cure his addiction. If I can get permission from his parents I will test it on him to see if it works."

Hermione smiled, "That' sounds brilliant… thanks Quarralia."

Quarralia smiled and gave Hermione a friendly hug, "You did brilliant. He does love you and doesn't want you to leave. Take care… I'll contact you on Thursday."

Hermione nodded and waved goodbye before heading off towards the reception area.

**O**

"It's so good to see you!" cried Luna hugging Merle happily as Ron watched on smiling, "So Michael wasn't seeing things… I thought he might have seen a spirit… hmm. Oh, hello Ronald. How are you today?"

Merle chuckled as Ron smiled and stepped forward.

"Good thanks Luna," he said, "Hey Michael. Look who is back for a while."

"Merle?" gasped Michael running towards his old friend for a hug, "I'm sorry to hear about Hermione's mother! How is she? How are you?"

Merle let go of Michael smiling, "She is doing better then she was a day or so ago. I think she has accepted things for how they are. She'll be here in a day or so with news for you all too. As for me I am doing fine. Ron here is escorting me around today."

Merle and Ron swapped smiles causing Luna and Michael to grin knowingly.

"How is the business in Australia?" asked Luna.

"Great. People are coming from all over the country to seek Hermione's services. Where is Hannah?"

"In a meeting with a client."

Merle nodded, "Well sorry to cut the visit short, but I have so much to do today."

After hugs and promises to write more often Merle left the building with Ron.

"So… how about I buy us a drink?" suggested Ron smiling at Merle who nodded.

Ron grinned happily as he entered the café. He had always gotten along with Merle but now things were changing between them. Ron smiled at Merle as she stood close beside him. Instinctively he placed an arm around Merle's shoulders, who return, stepped closer with a soft smile.

Yes, Ron was definitely happy with how things were going.

**A/N: 4,400 words... I'm sure that is enough right? A drama filled chapter with romance at the end. Okay… well I haven't seen the 4th movie yet – it doesn't get released in Australia until December the 1st and I am seeing it on the 3rd because it is the only time I can get tickets! So please don't tell me what happens in the movie or whether it follows the book or not… anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	8. Coming Clean

**A/N: Hey people… well as I write this I have just put up Chapter Seven… so I haven't got reviews yet. Anyway… onto the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: You all know!**

_Chapter Eight: Coming Clean_

Hermione sat starring out the window of her room at her Aunt Cassie's later that night. Her mother's house was completely packed up thanks to the hard work of her two bestfriends and family. Dakota was sound asleep and Merle wasn't home. Her Aunt Cassie had gone out to bingo with Kirra and a group of friends. Hermione was glad her family wasn't dwelling on the fact Anne had passed away. She was missed terribly, but all knew Anne wouldn't want people to mope over her forever and a day.

Hermione turned away from the window and looked down at her quilt. Guilt was sweeping through her body as she knew it was her actions that caused Draco to be in the state he was in, yet she didn't have the guts to admit it too him. It was hard to admit to someone you love that you caused them to be in so much emotional pain and that you sent them spiraling downwards to rock bottom.

"Hermione!" cried Merle as she entered the bedroom grinning broadly.

Hermione looked up in surprise and forced a smile onto her face, "Hey. I heard you were out with Ron."

Merle's face fell into a dreamy grin as she sat on the bed, "I was. I had fun. He makes me so happy."

"Merle… you aren't falling for him yet are you? It's only been one date!"

"Oh I know that Hermione. Ron is just so different from all the other guys I've ever dated. He is down to earth, has political opinions and doesn't just want to constantly kiss me or you know… he likes to talk and hug… we are going out tomorrow night… I think he might be my Mr Right."

Hermione nodded and sighed, "Well my Mr Right has every right to call me Miss Wrong. You should have seen him Merle… I know I should never of left with out telling him I was pregnant with our daughter… but how do you admit that to someone you love and have caused so much pain?"

Merle placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder, "You have to be honest to him Hermione. If you keep holding back from him how do you expect him to heal himself? I know it must be hard, but if you love Draco the way you say you do you will admit it too him."

Hermione sighed, "I have to tell him now."

"Hermione it's past 9. Visiting hours ended two hours ago."

"I know. But it's now or never. Check Dakota before you go to bed please." Without another word Hermione left with a crack.

**O**

Quarralia closed her office door and tapped her wand on the handle to lock it. She turned around and waved goodbye to a cute Doctor from America just as Hermione ran around the corner, her eyes wide.

"Hermione!" cried Quarralia in alarm, "What's the matter?"

"I need… I need to see… Draco… now," panted Hermione catching her breath, "I have to… tell him someth…ing important… or I… or I won't do it."

Quarralia nodded, "Will it help Draco?"

"I think so… please, I have to see him."

"Okay, follow me."

Hermione let out a deep breath or relief and followed Quarralia towards Draco's ward in silence.

"He may be asleep," spoke Quarralia softly as they stood outside, "I allow my patients to shut their verticals as they sleep. So," Quarralia paused as she unlocked the door, "if he is asleep… wake him at your own risk."

_Let's go back,_

_Back to the beginning…_

_Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned,_

Hermione walked into the dimly lit room hearing the door click shut behind her. The curtains around Draco's bed were closed but Hermione could faintly see his shadow, showing him changing into his sleeping gear. Hermione stood still and looked away from the curtains, though she had seen him naked and getting dressed before Hermione didn't feel she should watch him.

_Cos' perfect…_

_Didn't feel so perfect,_

_Trying to fit a square into a circle of my life…_

_I defied…_

The curtains pushed back making Hermione brace herself for Draco to begin screaming at her; instead her looked at her in surprise.

"Visiting hours are over," said Draco simply turning his back to her as he pulled his bed covers back, "And I'm tired.

_Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams,_

_Let it wash away my sanity,_

_Cos I wanna feel the thunder, _

_I wanna scream,_

_Let the rain fall down…_

_I'm coming clean…_

_I'm coming clean… oh yeah…_

"I'm sorry for everything," blurted Hermione, "I'm to blame. I shouldn't of left without telling you about being pregnant. I should have let you be part of her life as much as you wanted. I know I'm a terrible person because I caused you all these problems. I should be in your position, not you… I should have been the one nearly beaten to death… every terrible thing that has happened in the world should be aimed at me."

_I'm shedding,_

_Shedding every colour,_

_Trying to find a pigment of truth beneath my skin,_

_Oh er oh,_

Draco slowly turned around, "You are right Hermione. You should have told me. I should have been part of her life. But where I am right now… I made the choice to drink myself stupid. You didn't tell me too."

_Cos different,_

_Does it feel so different?_

_When going out is better then always staying in,_

_Feel rain…_

"But because of me not telling you and leaving… I led you to be where you are through my actions!" cried Hermione tears in her eyes, " I hate myself for this happening to you. I'm a horrible, horrible person!"

_Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams,_

_Let it wash away my sanity,_

_Cos I wanna feel the thunder,_

_I wanna scream,_

_Let the rain fall down…_

_I'm coming clean…_

_I'm coming clean…_

Draco watched as Hermione turned away wiping her tears away. He didn't hate her. Regardless of everything that had happened he loved her. She'd admitted her mistakes to him and he could see she really did regret everything and hated herself for landing him where he was. But didn't he know it was because of her that he was getting over it.

_(Rain fall down)_

_I'm coming clean… (Rain fall down)_

_Oh yeah… (Rain fall down)_

_Let the rain fall,_

_Let the rain fall,_

_I'm coming…_

"I love you Hermione," said Draco softly, "Quarralia is going to try this potion on me… and if it works I could be out of here within days. She's sent a letter to my parents… if she has their okay… everything will be the same as it was four years ago."

Hermione turned around and looked at Draco with a tear stained face, "No it won't."

_Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams,_

_Let it wash away my sanity,_

_Cos I wanna feel the thunder,_

_I wanna scream!_

_Let the rain fall down,_

_I'm coming clean…_

"What?"

"It won't be the same Draco. We've changed."

"So? That doesn't mean I don't love you."

_(Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams)_

_Oh, coming clean,_

_(Let it wash away my sanity)_

_Oh, coming clean,_

_(Cos I wanna feel the thunder)_

"You love the me from four years ago! You hardly know who I am today. You see me and see the Hermione from four years ago!"

Draco grabbed Hermione by the shoulder and pulled her towards him so their bodies were touching, "Look at me and tell me you don't want us to have another chance."

Hermione looked Draco in the eyes. She stared it him with the same intensity that he looked at her with.

"I don't want to give us another," her eyes dropped away from his, "chance."

_Let the rain fall,_

_(I wanna scream)_

_Let the rain fall,_

_(Let the rain fall down)_

_I'm coming clean_

_(Let the rain fall down)_

"I can say the same thing over again Hermione. I love you and always will. What has happened will never change my feelings for you."

"I have to go," replied Hermione pulling away, "I'll see you around Draco."

Draco reluctantly let Hermione pull away and watched her leave his ward with the door snapping shut behind her. Regardless of what her facial expressions said Draco knew Hermione loved him and would do anything to have him back. Even admit what her mistakes had done.

_Mmm, oh whoa,_

_Let's go back…_

_Back to the beginning,_

**O**

"That one sounds nice," said Ginny as her, Hermione, Merle and Cassie sat around Cassie's dining room table and read the for sale ads in the Daily Prophet, "Four bedrooms, two bathrooms, large kitchen with a separate dining area, spacious wooden floored sitting room with a study room behind it, 15 hectares, large veranda, lake that freezes solidly during winter. It is only 540,000 galleons and it says… oh. Located two miles away from the Malfoy Manor."

"That's perfect!" cried Hermione, "Dakota is able to get from my place to her father's easily. Living close by is a great idea!"

"But Hermione… it means you'll have more of a chance at running into a lot of Slytherin's not to mention Draco," replied Merle.

"Yes but Dakota should live near her father's. And the property is big like the one in Australia and I can teach her how to ice skate."

"Well it says lots of people will want this one. You should go to the real-estate agency now," said Ginny.

"Alright. I won't be long," grinned Hermione leaving with a crack.

"She seems eager to be getting on with life," said Cassie before sipping her coffee, "Before I left last night she seemed to be down in the dumps."

"I think it might have something to do with her late night meeting with Draco last night. She admitted all her mistakes," replied Merle causing Ginny to sit up straighter.

"Do I hear Wedding bells?" asked Ginny.

"No. Just… truce bells."

**O**

_Dear Mr and Mrs Malfoy,_

_I recently found out about a potion that can cure Alcohol Addiction with one dose. Draco has made a large improvement since being admitted and is the perfect candidate to be tested on. He has said he is willing to try the new discovery except your agreement is needed before I can use it on him. The dose is in no way lethal and is already having great success in Germany, France, Ireland, all of Asia and America. If you wish for Draco to try the new cure out please reply with your agreement form filled out attached to the back of his letter._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr Q. Knox._

Lucius handed the letter to Narcissa and watched her read it carefully before she placed it on the table. She looked at Lucius and nodded slowly.

"I think we should let him have it. Dr Knox has said he has made a lot of improvement and this will cure him completely," said Narcissa slowly.

"But if he has made so much improvement I don't see why he needs the potion," replied Lucius logically.

"But Lucius… this one is cure him completely! This will stop him from relapsing and returning to drinking! It has had success all over the world! I agree too it."

"He should learn the hard way."

"He has learnt the hard way and Hermione has been helping him along. Or didn't you read the letter Poppy sent yesterday?"

"No I didn't. In case you didn't notice I was at the Ministry for my trial to see whether I was allowed to work again. The Malfoy's may be rich but we do not have a never-ending pile of galleons anymore. Draco lost a lot of it drinking and paying for hookers. Plus his Rehab isn't cheap."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I saw no need too."

"Lucius… my father left me his money."

"Narcissa I am using that to pay for Draco's Rehab."

Narcissa paled, "We are poor?"

"No… we are heading towards middle class at this rate. If I can get a job at the Ministry I am sure I can bring us back to being wealthy."

"What if no one hires you Lucius?"

"Then you will have to work."

Narcissa's eyes widened at the thought, "But I have never worked a single day in my life."

"Maybe Hermione will hire you."

"I'm not working Lucius. You are! And Draco is getting that potion!" snapped Narcissa signing her name on the approval form.

Lucius sighed as Narcissa stormed out screaming unfriendly words at Lucius, who signed his name and summoned his owl to return the form to Quarralia.

**O**

Hermione slid the key into the front door and pushed it open. Her mouth dropped open at the view. White tiles were formed in a square at the front door. Hermione walked in and looked at the wooden floor in awe. At the far end of the room was a marble fireplace. The walls were a crème colours with oak wooden edgings. Hermione walked across the room and into the hallway. Directly across from Hermione was the dining room. Like the lounge room and hallway the floor was wooden and the walls crème with oak wooden edging. Hermione walked across the large dining room and into the modern styled kitchen with marble green benches, sea green tiles and white walls. She exited the kitchen and dining room and walked up the hallway. Just before the marble white staircase was a door. Hermione opened it and entered the downstairs bathroom. It was nothing grand, just like every other bathroom… except for the fact the taps and showerhead were made of gold. Hermione walked out and went up the staircase. The hallway was like the downstairs one. Hermione walked along the hallway and entered three bedrooms. All looked the same, just different colours: pale blue, pale yellow and baby pink. She exited the pink room and walked across the hall to the bathroom. It was exactly like downstairs only bigger. She then walked into the bedroom next to it – the master bedroom. The floor was wooden like every other room but one of the walls was a feature one painted aqua with the rest plain white. Hermione smiled and exited the room.

"I missed a room!" mumbled Hermione walking quickly down the hall and stairs, through the hall and into the lounge room. Sure enough, beside the tiled area and front door was another door. Hermione walked over and entered it gasping. All the walls were lined with bookcases, except for a gap where the window was.

"I love it," smiled Hermione glad she had brought it before looking, "Dakota will love it."

**O**

"Brilliant!" grinned Quarralia reading the signed form. She hurriedly exited her office and ran to the potions development room, "Greg, can you make the Alcohol cure potion?"

"Sure thing Quarralia. It'll be ready by 2pm," replied Greg, "Do you think it will work?"

"It's been successful so far hasn't it?"

"True."

"See you at 2pm then."

**O**

"It's beautiful!" cried Hermione to her Aunt and Merle, "Everything about it… the benches are marble and so is the staircase!"

"When are you moving in?" asked Merle smiling due to her friend being so happy after a long time of semi happiness.

"As soon as I can get furniture. So I am going shopping tomorrow for more furniture. It shouldn't take long to set up."

"Well I'm glad you are staying Hermione. The entire family is," smiled Cassie hugging her niece, "Now I am going to put the roast on. It's family dinner tonight, so everyone will be here."

Hermione grinned, "Great!"

**O**

Draco sat in his ward expectantly. Quarralia had come by earlier that day telling him the great news about the potion. His parents had agreed to it, which surprised Draco because he believed his father would have persuaded his mother to make him do it the hard way. If this worked, Draco would be out of rehab in days and could finally prove to Hermione they were still meant for each other regardless of how much each had changed over four years.

But doubt was creeping into Draco's mind. He knew Hermione was very independent. Was she too independent for him? Would she give them another shot or not?

"Draco!" It was Quarralia grinning broadly and holding a vial full of lime green liquid, "Here it is!"

"It's looks disgusting," replied Draco uneasily, "Are you sure it will work?"

"Drink and see."

Draco took the vial and breathed in a deep breath. He looked at the ugly green contents before swigging it down in one single gulp. A rush of coldness flowed through his body as though somebody had doused his body in ice. He shivered and dropped the vial, milliseconds later hearing the vial smashing on the ground. Draco wrapped his arms around his body before having a hot flush rush through his body making him break out into a sweat. He would literally feel all of the alcohol seep out of him through his pores… and this was only the beginning. Next came the shivering even though his body was burning hot. Sweat dribbled down his face and salvia fell from his mouth as if he were a baby.

Quarralia could do nothing but stand and watch. Her friend had listed the effects of the potion to her and stated they last for five to ten minutes depending on the seriousness of the person's condition.

Minutes past and slowly the symptoms came to a stop.

"Draco?" said Quarralia calmly.

Draco looked up, his face flushed but a smile on his face, "I feel… clean… calm… no cravings coming… the thought of drinking alcohol makes me sick."

Quarralia gave a cry of joy and hugged Draco, "It worked! I mean I'll have to keep you in a day or so to see if it really has worked! By Merlin Draco! This is brilliant though! Oh… wow!"

Draco smiled and smelt his clothes, "Argh… I need a shower."

"I'll send a nurse in to take you to the bathroom… oh Draco this is going to give you a second chance at life."

**O**

Two days later Hermione waved her wand to straighten the photo's hanging above the television cabinet. Dakota was busy exploring the house in awe with her bestfriend James. Merle did help but Ron arrived to take her to Hogsmeade for lunch. At the moment Molly was fixing things in the kitchen, Harry was moving empty boxes to be recycled at a muggle place, Ginny was un packing Hermione's books, Cassie was making beds, Kirra was helping Matthew in the bathroom and Jerrell was helping Simone straighten a mat in the same room as Hermione.

"How does that look now, Simone?" asked Hermione.

"Straight as straight can be," replied Simone, "I am famished."

"Sandwiches everyone!" cried Molly's voice, "Come on, come on, before they go stale!"

Everyone, upstairs and downstairs raced to the kitchen and dove into Molly's sandwiches. Dakota, James and Rianna, who had been trying to help Ginny, sat on the floor with their own sandwiches: jam for James and Rianna and Vegemite for Dakota. Hermione had made sure to bring a jar of the Australian spread for Dakota who loved it.

"Hermione… what is that black stuff on Dakota's sandwich?" asked Molly curiously.

"Vegemite. It's an Australian spread. They absolutely love it on everything… from Sandwiches to eating it on a spoon. I hate it. Too… tangy," replied Hermione as Dakota smiled at her with a vegemite smile.

"I love this place Mummy! My room is pink too!" grinned Dakota, "Can James sleep over?"

"Once we are settled in. And if Harry and Ginny say it is okay."

"Oh, of course it will be," said Ginny, "So Herms, when are you returning to work?"

"On Monday. I have found a daycare for Dakota-"

"Hermione!" cried Molly, "No grandchild of mine is going to daycare. Bring her to my place. She can play with Jonathon, James and Rianna."

"But Mum… James and Rianna are at home with me. I don't work remember?" replied Ginny uneasily, "I wish I could… but you know they fired me and all."

Harry put a loving arm around Ginny, "It's okay sweetheart."

Hermione smiled and looked at the Daily Prophet's fashion session, "Argh… that wedding dress is horrible. The colours clash. Who did that woman's wedding?"

"The amateur business trying to copy yours in Knockturn Alley," said Molly, "Attracts all the … dark wizards and witches."

"Gosh, they need a magazine about weddings," said Cassie seriously.

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at Ginny in awe, "Ginny… I have a job for you!"

"What?"

"A job! Why not expend my business to publishing a magazine on weddings? You can be the head editor and be completely in control. Publish top weddings in England and Australia, the latest styles and trends, I can even write a monthly letter on my opinion of the recent weddings and trends… we could make a monthly edition and you can make most of the profit. 90 to you and 10 to me. It's flawless!"

Ginny's mouth hung open and everyone looked at her in expectation, even the children although they were trying to work out what the sudden silence was about.

"I don't k-know… I mean… it's a big thing… I-I… Wow… Herms this is sudden."

"Say yes!" urged Harry smiling, "Think about it Ginny. Your own magazine, you are in charge of it! This is will totally make the Daily Prophet realize what they lost and Hermione gained."

"I'll… I'll do it!" laughed Ginny-hugging Hermione, "I'll do it!" Hermione squealed with joy as she hugged Ginny back smiling but suddenly stepped back with a shocked look.

Everyone turned around and gasped. There standing in the doorway was Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

**O**

Draco picked up the packed bag and walked out of his ward never wanting to return. Quarralia met him outside smiling cheerfully and led him to the reception desk.

"I want us to remain friends Draco," smiled Quarralia, "We were when we worked together and you know you can trust me to support you through any hard times."

"Thanks Ralia," grinned Draco half hugging her as they walked.

Quarralia laughed, "Only you got away with calling me that!"

Draco shrugged, "I know it's sudden. But do you think Pompfrey would hire me again?"

"I'll go ask. You are a brilliant Doctor Draco. She can't deny you that."

They reached the reception desk and Quarralia signed Draco's release form and cut his identification band.

"You are finally a free man from this place and your demons," smiled Quarralia, "I'll be seeing you soon… as a friend and workmate. Not your Doctor."

"I hope so. Bye Ralia… thanks for everything."

**O**

"Lucius… Narcissa… I mean Mr and Mrs Malfoy," stammered Hermione in shock, "W-what are you doing here?"

Narcissa's eyes zoomed in on Dakota and her mouth fell open slightly. She brought her gaze back to Hermione and smiled a little, "We were told someone had moved into this place and came to say hello… we knocked but no one answered. Then we heard laughter and came in… to say hello."

"I-I see… how is Draco doing?"

"He gets released today."

"Oh."

Silence filled the room for a few moments, until Lucius cleared his throat.

"Lovely place you have Miss Granger," he said smiling, "Hello Molly."

Molly gave a tight, forced smile, "James, Dakota and Rianna, let's go play in Dakota's room, shall we?"

The three little children and Molly left the kitchen and footsteps were soon heard going up the marble staircase. Harry and Ginny followed suit, followed by Hermione's relatives.

"Dakota is beautiful," whispered Narcissa, "I'm so sorry for tearing you and Draco apart… it wasn't about blood… completely."

Hermione shrugged her shoulder's not knowing what to say. She busied herself by staking the plastic plates everyone had used for their sandwiches.

"He does love you very much."

"Four years have passed," said Hermione turning around to Narcissa, "People change in four years."

"I understand that. But that does not change the love you have shared and still do. Change means nothing. You both will still understand each other in ways no one else will."

Hermione sighed, "I'm glad you came… really I am. Perhaps tomorrow you both can come visit again and I'll introduce Dakota to you both as who you really are to her."

"What about Draco?" asked Lucius softly.

Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat, "H-him too… if he comes."

The Malfoy's nodded and Hermione led them to the front door. The three said goodbye and once the door closed Hermione leant on it breathing deep calming breaths.

She wasn't ready for tomorrow… but tomorrow had to come.

**A/N: So… I bet you all want the next chapter? Well you'll have to wait because I haven't written it! It's the 3rd of December… so you all know what that means? I SAW HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE! Yes… I did! And I loved every single moment! I laughed, cried, got scared, everything! I was hooked through the whole thing and never once got bored. It was brilliantly made for such a big book. It flowed with emotion, action… romance… everything! Better then the third… though to me the third wasn't all that good. Anyway, I want your opinions people! Thanks for the reviews!**

**SONG: _Coming Clean by Hilary Duff from the album Metamorphosis. _**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	9. Not To Blame

**A/N: I'm back. Okay thanks for the reviews! You are all wonderful. Anyway this may be my final update as I will be on holidays for a week or so. I'm heading back to where I grew up most of my childhood and teenage years. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: You all know.**

_Chapter Nine: Not To Blame_

Narcissa cried out with joy as she engulfed her smiling son tightly. Lucius walked over and shook his sons hand firmly with a nod. Draco nodded back and hung his robe up on the hook beside the door and sighed.

"It is so wonderful to have you back home!" cried Narcissa hugging her son again, "Look at you! No bags under your eyes… face shaved cleanly… no stench of alcohol or smoke… clothes ironed. Oh! Such a transformation! How are you feeling? Tired? Hungry?"

"Mum, mum! I'm fine really. I just want to go and get rid of all the bottles of alcohol from my room. The thought of drinking any makes me want to puke," shuddered Draco, "Than we can talk – seriously… about the past four years. I need to tell you guys everything. It's only right after all the crap I put you both through."

"Let Draco go do what he has too Narcissa. We can have the elves prepare a late lunch. We have news to tell you as well," nodded Lucius.

Draco smiled and picked up his trunk and began walking upstairs. Narcissa sighed and turned to Lucius smiling happily.

"I have my son back Lucius! I really do!" she cried hugging Lucius with joy.

Lucius laughed warmly, "Yes we do. Now, let's go arrange the lunch."

**O**

Harry walked into the kitchen as Hermione began wiping the benches and table in the kitchen down. She glanced up at him and gave him a tight-lipped smile before walking back to the sink to shake the crumbs out of the cloth.

"What a surprise visit that was?" laughed Hermione, only her laugh had no emotion behind it, "Sure was surprising."

"It was. Are you okay?" replied Harry pulling a chair out from the table to sit down.

"Fine… just bloody brilliant as Ron says."

"What did they want? Was it about Draco?"

Hermione spun around, "Does it really matter Harry?"

Harry looked at Hermione shocked, which caused Hermione to sigh and sit down across from him.

"I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting them to come visit… ever."

"They are Dakota's Grandparents."

"Like I didn't know that, Harry. I really thought I'd get a visit from Draco first and them… later on about other things."

"Like what?"

"Custody… I mean they were nice. That shocked me but they are the Malfoy family, Harry! Surely they would go at me for custody of my daughter! Wouldn't they believe it isn't right for her to live with me? A muggleborn, single, working mother?"

Harry reached across the table and took hold of Hermione's hand and squeezed it gently, "Calm down. People change. Maybe they believe being nice to you is the only way to make their son truly happy."

"Well there is no need to be. Draco and I are never going to get back together again. It is over between us forever."

Harry frowned, "What? Why?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "I thought you would be happy to hear I wasn't interested in Draco."

"Oh come off it Hermione! Why would I hate you being with Draco?"

"You hated him at Hogwarts an-"

"Hogwarts was eight years ago. EIGHT YEARS AGO! Years have passed and people change."

Hermione sighed, "I'm not interested Harry. My life is great the way it is now."

"Then why did you move so close to where he lives?"

"So Dakota can be closer to her father and grandparents."

"You rehearsed that line so people will believe you. You still love him Hermione and I bet you and Draco will be back together by the time Dakota is four."

Hermione eyed Harry with an annoyed look, "Think what you want Harry. We are never getting back together, end of story, the end, goodbye."

Harry sighed and stood up, "Ginny! You can discuss the magazine with Hermione! I'll just go and move more empty boxes."

Hermione watched as Harry stormed out of the kitchen, slamming the front door behind him. Ginny entered the kitchen and sat down smiling. Hermione smiled back and took a deep breath.

"So we need a name for the magazine," said Hermione standing up. She walked over to the bench and grabbed a stack of paper she had placed underneath her address book and telephone. She grabbed a quill and inkbottle and sat down across from Ginny again smiling.

"Any names?" asked Ginny, "I'm terrible with them and your business is one everyone knows."

"Well… I think something simple… something that isn't like other magazines, like Bride and stuff. One that could be for guys and girls."

Ginny nodded, "True. I mean naming a magazine The Wedding Planner would be a tad… well boring. Something that symbolizes the meaning of people getting married… you get what I mean?"

"I do," nodded Hermione.

"That's it!" cried Ginny smiling, "Hermione that is perfect!"

Hermione frowned, "What is?"

"What you just said! I Do! That is perfect! It's unique, and doesn't just aim at women! _I Do_… what do you think?"

Hermione smiled, "It's your magazine."

Ginny smiled, "Then I Do it is."

**O**

Draco handed the box to the house elf and instructed him where to take it. With a sigh he looked around his musty smelling room. The windows were dirty and in need of a scrub, the bed sheets needed changing and the floor cleaned. It wouldn't take too long… just a flick of the wand. Draco pulled his wand out and pointed it at the window's murmuring a spell. A bucket of soapy water and a yellow scourer and white dry cloth appeared from nowhere and began cleaning the dirty windows. He then turned his wand to the bed and the sheets ripped off and flew out the door with clean dark green ones speeding past him seconds later.

"Gosh, that was a bit rough," muttered Draco after nearly getting knocked over. With a chuckle Draco then waved his wand over the floor making all bits of dust, dirt, paper and dirty clothes disappear to where they were to go. He looked at the windows and saw they were done. With a smile he walked over to them and opened each one. His gaze wandered over the grounds to the distant property perched on the hilltop where the Malfoy property ended. He frowned and grabbed the binoculars from his desk draw. They were the ones his father brought him at the Quidditch World Cup years ago. He brought them to his eyes and adjusted them to zoom in on the house.

"Merlin… Potter has moved in there?" said Draco noticing Harry carting empty boxes to a pile beside a muggle vehicle, "Why would Potter have a car?"

Draco zoomed the binoculars in closer to see in the window on the bottom floor at the back of the house. Quickly he pulled them away from his eyes and shook his head believing he was seeing things. With a deep breath he looked into them again. Sure enough, there she was standing in the kitchen sipping coffee and laughing with Potter's wife, mother in law and other people he didn't know. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and eyes were shining bright with happiness.

"Draco?" came his mother's voice, "Are you done?"

Draco dropped the binoculars and turned around to face his mother, "When did she move in?"

"Who darling?"

"Hermione! I saw movement at the old Westing's house and took a look. I saw Potter and I thought him and his family had moved in… but I looked closer and saw Hermione in one of the rooms! She lives there doesn't she?"

Narcissa nodded, "Come down to the dining room. Your father and I need to speak with you about that. Come on. You looked famished. How is your head?"

"It's fine. Quarralia did a good job. I won't even scar."

Narcissa nodded and took hold of Draco's arm as they walked down the stairs, "There is actually two things your father and I need to speak to you about. Both are quite serious matters."

Draco pushed the dining room door open for his mother and let her in first. The table was half filled with all different types of food. Ranging from cold ham too lamb chops cooked in a mixture of herbs.

"Welcome home son," smiled Lucius looking happier then he had been in a long time, "Your mother and I have found this place empty for some time."

Draco half smiled and piled his plate high with food, "The hospital food isn't exactly A-Class like this is. Could you pass the mashed potatoes Mum?"

Narcissa lifted a silver bowl with the mashed potatoes, "Just how you like them. Mixed with chopped bacon, parsley and some cheese."

"Thanks. So what is it you need to talk to me about?"

"Well as you just found out, Hermione has moved into the old Westing's place. She renamed it in fact. The sign on the door says so. It's now called Latoka Grand. She only moved in today because her friends and probably family were there helping her unpack. But she asked your father and I to go back over tomorrow… and bring you if you want to come," said Narcissa looking at Draco apprehensively.

"She wants Dakota to meet us for who we are to her," added Lucius seriously, "It would be best if you came as well Draco. Perhaps you and Hermione could work things out."

"One visit won't make everything better Father. And I plan on going to St Mungo's tomorrow to get my job back," replied Draco taking interest in pouring his drink of mango and passion fruit juice, "Do we have any Pumpkin juice?"

"We are all out," replied Narcissa, "And do not change the subject Draco. You can go to St Mungo's after we see Hermione can't you?"

"I'm the last person Hermione wants to see."

"But what about Dakota?"

"She's survived four years without me hasn't she?"

"DRACO! She is your daughter for Merlin's sake! You have to see her! I am guessing Hermione took that property so Dakota can be closer to her father. There are plenty of other homes just as nice as that one on the opposite side of London!"

"Look, I'll see Dakota when I feel like it!"

Narcissa narrowed her eyes, "Don't you dare become one of those fathers! Only seeing their kids when it is convenient to them. If you want your daughter to hate you, then you are going the right way about it!"

"Enough on this topic," said Lucius softly, "We have another serious matter to discuss. Money."

"What about it?" asked Draco buttering his bun.

"We are no longer… filthy rich. Your mother's inheritance is paying for your medical bills. My money is just paying for the food and everything else. If your mother and I both get a job we can raise our funds quicker… if only one of us do then… it will take a while."

"Well if I get a job I can pay for myself and medical bills. How much are they?"

"550,300 galleons."

"Well when I was working before I was making a fair amount. I could have that paid of by late August next year."

"Well… we still need work Narcissa. Ask Miss Granger for some work. You heard her and Potter's wife going on about a magazine. Perhaps you can work with that," suggested Lucius, "I've been asked back for a second interview in the Legal department tomorrow afternoon – after meeting Dakota."

Narcissa sighed, "I won't do anything too exhausting. Perhaps I can write an article… or help arrange every edition."

"I'm going for a walk. I need to exercise my legs," said Draco pushing his half eaten plate away, "Won't be too long."

"Wear your winter coat. It's cold out," advised Narcissa seriously, "Perhaps the navy one to match your muggle pants."

"Yes Mother."

**O**

"Hermione," said Harry entering the kitchen "Does the muggle garbage man come this way?"

"Yes. The real-estate guy said he comes by every… Wednesday. Muggles do live around here in some places," replied Hermione, "Oh Harry you look frozen to death. Go sit by the fire. I'll take care of the rubbish bins."

"You sure?"

Hermione nodded and walked over to the front door. She pulled on her pink wool jacket with the whole padding thing on the inside. After adding the gloves and scarf Hermione walked outside to the bins, which were beside her shed. She grabbed one and began walking up the driveway towards the white painted metal gate. Hermione began humming a song she'd heard on the muggle station earlier that day.

"But it feels good… Cause he knows me by heart… And it feels right to want it to stop… He knows what I'm like… And he knows what I'm not," she hummed nearing the gate.

She placed the bin down to the side and unhooked the gate to pull open. With a heave she lifted the bin and walked out to the mailbox. Carefully she placed it beside the road and walked back to the gate not seeing the darkly dressed man walking down the road. She shut the gate and headed back up the driveway to get the second bin. She smiled at Dakota and James who waved to her from the office window and nearly screamed when Merle and Ron appeared in front of her.

"Oh you two!" cried Hermione calming down, "Give me a heart attack next time!"

Merle laughed, "Sorry. We both couldn't remember a specific room in your house."

Hermione nodded, "Right well, you two lovers head on inside. Molly has made some hot chocolate to drink. I'm just taking the bins out."

"You want me too?" asked Ron.

"It's fine Ron. I need some fresh air. Oh and Ginny will have exciting news for you both as well."

Hermione smiled as they gave her a curious look and continued to get the trashcan. She walked back up the driveway to the gate and re opened it only to nearly drop it at the site of the person standing beside the other trashcan.

"Hello Hermione."

"Hi… w-what are you doing here?" replied Hermione carefully placing the bin beside the man.

"I came to welcome you too the neighbourhood. Is that so wrong?"

"Why are you being so cold towards me? I mean the last time I spoke to you, you were so interested in having a second chance."

Draco sighed, "You know what?"

"What?"

"One minute you are hot the next cold. I don't get you anymore!"

"I told you last time – four years make a lot of difference."

Draco sighed, "If you aren't interested in me, why is it such a problem that I am acting cold towards you?"

Hermione blinked twice before finding a response, "I thought we would at least be friends… for Dakota's sake."

"But we could never be friends remember? You said that yourself… four years ago."

Hermione crossed her arms in anger, "What did you do? Record every single thing I said to you back then?"

"What else did I have to remember you by?" shouted Draco folding his arms as well, "You know what? I am sick of arguing with you. When will you admit you want to be with me?"

"Never! Because I don't want to be with you again, Draco! We have to be friends! For Dakota!"

"I don't want to be just friends Hermione. Until you admit you want me back I'm not having anything to do with you or Dakota!"

Draco pushed past Hermione knocking her into the mailbox. She cursed out loud as the metal pole supporting the mailbox dug into her back. But that didn't slow her down as she ran after Draco and grabbed him roughly by the arm and forced him to face her. Angrily she slapped him across the face.

"DON'T YOU DARE PUNISH OUR DAUGHTER, _OUR_ DAUGHTER FOR _MY_ ACTIONS! SHE HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG EXCEPT BE SOMETHIG YOU AND I CREATED OUT OF LOVE!" screamed Hermione; "You have gone back to the old obnoxious you! I hate that and if you ignore your daughter I will hate you for all eternity!"

Hermione glared at Draco once more before storming back up the road, opened her gate walked in, closed it and back to the house. Draco placed a hand on his red cheek and let out a deep breath.

"That's twice she's hit me," he muttered before walking up the road slowly.

**O**

"Night darling," smiled Hermione before kissing Dakota on the forehead, "You sleep well. You go to Granny Molly's tomorrow."

"Night Mummy," said Dakota before yawning and rolling over onto her side.

Hermione walked out and shut her door till a crack of light would only enter the room. She walked down the stairs and into the lounge room where Merle sat beside Ron watching a movie.

"I might go to bed myself," said Hermione, "I have a big day tomorrow and today was a long one itself."

"Night Herms," smiled Merle, "Sleep well."

"Yeah, night Hermione," added Ron with a grin.

"Night."

Hermione left the lounge room and walked back up the stairs to her room. Thankfully she had showered earlier and was in her pyjamas. Hermione pulled her maroon quilt and white sheets back and slid under the covers. With a slight wave of her wand the lights turned off and she placed her wand on her bedside table before falling asleep.

**O**

Draco starred out his window at the distant house on the hill. One of the top bedroom lights had just turned out and now only the downstairs lights were on. With a sigh Draco yanked the curtains closed and fell backwards onto his soft mattress. At this moment in his past condition he would be guzzling down all the alcohol his body could handle. But the single thought of doing such a thing made Draco's stomach churn.

A knock at Draco's bedroom door broke his train of thought rudely.

"What?" yelled Draco in clear annoyance.

"Everything all right, son?" asked Lucius opening the door and walking in. He softly closed it behind him as if he were trying to hide from Narcissa, "Your mother has tired to bed early so I thought I would speak with you alone."

Draco nodded, "I made myself to be such an arsehole today, Father. When I went for a walk I went to her place. I wasn't intending to speak with her but I saw her putting out those muggle bin things… so I waited at her gate. She brought another one up and I startled her… and then words were passed. I told her I didn't want to be part of Dakota's life until she admitted she wanted me back… in retaliation she slapped me."

"I don't blame her for slapping you son. She had every right too. Now I am not saying violence is the answer to every fight between you too. But I believe Miss Granger is proud. She doesn't want to be the one begging you to come back to her because she needs you. I do believe she loves you, she has just survived four years without you and doesn't want those around her to see her as someone weak to be with you at every chance she has. Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

Draco nodded, "But me being the old obnoxious me, as she put it, isn't helping matters."

"If you come tomorrow you may just prove to Hermione you have grown up. You are 25, nearly 26, Draco. You can't run away when you hit a brick wall every time."

Lucius stood and walked out of Draco's room leaving him to mull over his thoughts. Would he go tomorrow or would he do exactly what Hermione did to him four years ago?

**O**

Merle kissed Ron lightly on the lips but suddenly lost all sense of passion as she sat upright and looked at the television in full concentration. Ron frowned and took hold of the remote on the television and hit the red button. Thankfully it switched it off and didn't blow it up. Sure when he lived with Hermione they had a television but Hermione would control it fearing Ron would brake it.

"What's the matter Merle?" asked Ron looking at the one he was falling for fast.

Merle sighed and looked at Ron with tears in the corner of her eyes, "Why am I doing this? I'm falling for you Ron when I know I am returning to Australia next week!"

"No one made this happen Merle. It just did," replied Ron logically, "And you don't have to go back to Australia. No one is making you."

"I _want_ to go back. Australia is my home. I love it there, everything about it… I miss it now. Being with you Ron… is wonderful. You know how to make me laugh; you already know how I have my coffees. Everything. It's like you're my soul mate."

"Maybe I am. Merle… look, I don't want to have to let you go. I know it is sudden, but what if I move to Australia with you? There is a transfer to Australia coming up from what Harry said. I could apply for it and if I am successful… I'll move with you."

"Yeah but Ron. I live on the Gold Coast. What if the transfer is for some place like Tamworth… or Sydney?"

"I'll ask Harry about it tomorrow. If not, we'll work something out. I really like you Merle and I don't want to loose you."

Merle smiled and hugged Ron, "Let's go to bed. I'm tired."

**O**

"Will you hurry up Lucius?" cried Narcissa brushing down her dark purple robes, "I would like to get there before your interview!"

"Calm down Honey!" called Lucius running down the stairs in an emerald green and black robe set, "Is Draco coming?"

"He's left. I don't know where too either."

Lucius sighed, "Well there is nothing we can do. Now Hermione leaves in an hour for work. Let's go."

With a blink of the eye the Malfoy's were gone, they reopened their eyes to be on the front porch of Hermione's two storey house. Narcissa chuckled as she heard Hermione saying something to Dakota as she rang the bell.

"Dakota, honey! Please don't put vegemite on your clothes… Ron! Don't knock the jug over. Your mother cleaned the floors yesterday for me!"

The door opened up the reveal the flustered face of Hermione. She was dressed for work as Narcissa could see with her pink blouse and black skirt and shoes.

"Oh, hello," nodded Hermione stepping aside to let them in, "No Draco?"

Lucius gave her a knowing look and Hermione nodded, "We thought we would catch you before you left for work."

"Right. Well take a seat and I'll just go get Dakota," said Hermione pointing to the forest green lounge set.

Hermione walked briskly out of the room and into the kitchen, "Ron pass me that washer will you?"

Ron handed her the wet cloth and Hermione wiped the vegemite from Dakota's face, fixed her two piggy tails and straightened out her red jumper.

"Dakota… I am about to introduce you to your grandparents. They are your father's Mum and Dad. Okay?"

"Is my daddy here too?" she asked curiously.

Hermione sighed and glanced at Ron who gave her a sympathetic smile. Merle nodded to encourage Hermione to answer her daughter.

"No… he had to work. But you'll meet him soon. I'm sure of it," smiled Hermione, "You ready?"

"Yep!"

Hermione stood upright and led Dakota into the lounge room. Lucius and Narcissa instantly stood up smiling adoringly at their cute grandchild with her grey eyes, brown locks and mother's smile.

"Dakota these people are your grandparents."

"You can called me Nana," smiled Narcissa as she knelt down to Dakota's height, "You can call him Grandad or Poppie."

Dakota smiled shyly at her grandparents before asking, "Do you know where my daddy is?"

"He is… at work," answered Lucius holding back coldness in his voice he didn't want to aim at his innocent grandchild, "Do you like your new home Dakota?"

"Yes… my room is pink and I have a big bed."

Hermione smiled at her daughter, "I'll just be in my office."

Narcissa and Lucius nodded as they listened to Dakota speak about her new room and the big bed. Narcissa and Lucius continued to ask questions which Dakota answered happily. Hermione moved around her office finding certain forms she would need at work today when she called the board meeting.

She glanced at her watch and read the time, quietly cursing. She grabbed her bag and exited her office just as Dakota finished explaining how much she loved vegemite.

"We have to go now Dakota," said Hermione, "But on Saturday we can visit your grandparents if that is alright with them."

"Can we?" asked Dakota, "You said your house was big."

"You know what?" said Lucius standing up, "Come over to this window and I will show you where Nana and I live."

Dakota allowed Lucius to pick her up and walked her to the window to show her the large house at the bottom of the hill. Narcissa stood beside Hermione and squeezed her arm gently.

"He is so happy," sighed Narcissa, "You have done a wonderful job raising her Miss Granger."

"Hermione… call me Hermione," said Hermione slightly smiling, "Why didn't Draco come? I thought he would have."

"I don't know. But Lucius is not impressed… I was wondering something else though. Lucius and I… we are having money problems – nothing serious yet. But I need a job and-"

Hermione smiled, "Come into my office today at 12 and I will find you something. You are… well family now. I'll be glad to help."

Narcissa nodded, "Well I'd best let you get to work."

**O**

"I will give you a two week trial and pay you minimal wage for it," said Poppy Pompfrey to Draco, "If you pass on everything I will rehire you and pay you 45 galleons an hour with your normal shift hours. How does that sound?"

Draco sighed and nodded, "Thankyou so much Poppy. You really are the best."

Pompfrey smiled warmly, "You are a great Doctor Draco. I know it. Now… are you prepared to begin now?"

"Sure," nodded Draco as guilt settled in his stomach, "Where do I start?"

**A/N: Yes well… a bit of drama, angst and sweet stuff in the chapter. Thankyou all for the reviews. Now, remember… could be last chapter for a few weeks due to me going away. Anyway please review!**

_**SONG CALLED: By Heart – Brooke Hogan.**_

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	10. Daddy's Princess

**A/N: Okay so this will definately be the last chapter before I leave for Tamworth. I hope you all enjoy it and thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine!**

_Chapter Ten: Daddy's Princess_

Hermione angrily slammed her office door shut, not even acknowledging Luna, Michael or Hannah who grinned excitedly at her as she walked into the building. Muttering crude words she threw her brief case onto her desk and walked over to the window breathing heavily.

"How dare he… utter bastard… if I saw him I would murder him!" she carried on softly as her office door opened.

"Hermione?"

Hermione spun around annoyed but calmed down as Luna, Michael and Hannah entered her office unsure if they should or not.

"Oh guys… I'm so sorry for walking in without a hello," apologized Hermione running around her desk to engulf them all tightly in turn, "You all look wonderful and haven't aged a day!"

"I can say the same for you Herms," chuckled Michael playfully eyeing her, "Did you have a child or not?"

Hermione laughed as she hit him on the arm, "Ha, ha, yes I did and she is adorable."

"Oh Hermione! I am so glad you are back! This place hasn't been the same since you left," cried Hannah hugging her again, "How is the business in Australia?"

"Wonderful. I couldn't of picked a better country, state or city to open it. Merle is going to be in charge of it. She is moving back there in a few weeks or days. I'm not a hundred percent sure. So anyway, I am sure we can catch up later, but I need to call a business meeting. Luna can you send a note to everyone informing them of a meeting at 10am? And I have Narcissa Malfoy coming in at 12."

Luna nodded, "No offence or anything, but I am so glad to have my normal receptionist job back."

Hermione smiled, "Well if you will excuse me I have paper work to do. So don't sign me up any clients for at least another week or so."

"No problem. Michael can have any new ones."

"Why me?" whined Michael following Luna out the door.

"Because you are slacking off…" Luna's voice trailed away as she walked too her desk with Michael following.

Hannah rolled her eyes smiling at Hermione, "Those too really need to just get it on instead of flirting all the time."

Hermione laughed, "Luna and Michael… never saw that one coming."

"I didn't until a few months back. Chat with you later Herms. Welcome back."

Hermione thanked Hannah as she left her office. Hermione sighed and looked around her original office. It looked exactly how she left it. Neat and tidy… except the flowers needed changing.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and looked down that the business plan her and Ginny were working on the day before. A few more adjustments and an expansion of this building and everything could get moving.

**O**

Narcissa looked around the busy corridor. Nurses and doctors were running back and forth with visitors and patients thrown in amongst the hustle and bustle. Narcissa nearly fell as someone tall bumped her as they ran past.

"Well I never!" cried Narcissa standing up right, "Rude, arrogant what not!"

"Mrs Malfoy?"

Narcissa spun around to see Quarralia looking at her worriedly, "Quarralia! How are you?"

Quarralia smiled and lead Narcissa to the safeness of the sides of the corridor, "Tired. If it weren't for Draco this place would be worse. It's a crazy one this morning."

"Draco?"

"Yes, didn't you know? He got his job back. He is actually on trial, minimal pay and if he passes he will get good pay again and regular hours… well not exactly regular."

"He didn't tell me, but that is not why I am here. I need to have a word with that son of mine."

"Well my office is back past the elevators and around the corner. If you wait in there I will send him to meet you."

Narcissa nodded and walked off towards Quarralia's office. Quarralia watched Narcissa for a bit before going off in search of her friend. She scoured the wards and emergency rooms before finding him in the supply closet getting a potion for a patient.

"Draco, I found you… finally," sighed Quarralia, "Look your mother is here. She seems… angry and needs a word with you."

"Where is she?" replied Draco absently as he read the label of the potion bottle in his hand.

"My office."

"Right… well can you give this to Mr Jenkins? He needs two doses and if his rash isn't cleared up give him a prescription."

"Sure."

Draco smiled, handed Quarralia the bottle and left the storeroom after patting her on the shoulder.

"Sure Draco," muttered Quarralia holding the bottle, "I'll do your work… even though my 15 hour shift is over and I want to go to bed."

**O**

Draco entered Quarralia's office smiling broadly, "Can you believe it? One day out of rehab and I have a job!"

"So a job is more important then meeting your daughter for the first time?" replied Narcissa icily as she stared at her son, "And to think I thought you now had your priorities in order."

Draco frowned at his mother in annoyance, "Mum my job is important!"

"And your own flesh and blood isn't?"

"I'm not saying that!"

"You don't need too. You made it clear to myself, your father, the woman you love and your own daughter!"

Draco fell silent as he looked defiantly at the floor.

"She asked where you were today."

"Who Hermione?"

"Dakota. Your father… I have never seen him more disappointed in you my entire life! But you should see how he looks at your daughter… he is so happy. Him and I believe Hermione has done a wonderful job of raising her. She remained in England for you… so you could be part of Dakota's life, so she could know you!"

"What is the point when I can't be with Hermione?"

"This isn't just about you and Hermione anymore! Don't you see that? Don't you see that, that is what Hermione has tried to tell you? Things won't be the same anymore Draco! You have a daughter now. A little girl who needs her father… Hermione will have changed a lot over the four years. She isn't the same woman you once knew. She is a mother, a mature, down to earth lady. Perhaps you need to grow up so she can see you have matured and aren't a wild hormonal 21 year old."

**O**

Hermione walked into the long room with people all seated along the sides. The seat at the head of the table was empty indicating it was Hermione's place. She smiled at them all and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Good morning everyone. It is wonderful to be back home," started Hermione in her business like manner, "As you all know I have moved back to England after a four year stay in Australia. And I do recommend you go for a visit. It is a wonderful country with lots of culture. Now, during my leave Luna Lovegood, Michael Corner and Hannah Abbott ran Muggle Magic Weddings here in England while I got the extended business of this one going in Australia. They did a wonderful job and deserve more then a round of applause. As a reward they will be paid at an hourly rate of 50 galleons instead of the normal 40."

Everyone clapped and Luna, Michael and Hannah grinned happily.

"Okay. Seeing as I am back here running this business Merle Tompkins will be in charge of the Muggle Magic Weddings in Australia. But I also have news about another thing happening with this business. Luna could you kindly bring in Ginerva Potter?"

Luna stood and walked to the door has Hermione handed out pieces of paper to the people in the room. Ginny walked in with Luna smiling nervously at everyone in the room.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Ginerva Potter, chief editor of the Muggle Magic Wedding's magazine which will be called: _I Do_. Ginny, as she is commonly called, used to write for the Daily Prophet until they fired her for looking after her children. She is talented and can handle running a magazine. Therefore this building will have two more floors added onto it. They will be where the magazine is written, designed and printed. Ginny and I will be hiring writers, photographers… everything. She will have full control over this magazine and I will only write an article based on my thoughts of recent weddings and trends. Ginny would you like to say anything?"

Ginny nodded, "Hi everyone… well _I Do_ will be a magazine for both males and females and will be published monthly. That's all really… oh! If you know any good writers who are unemployed tell them about this new magazine."

"Alright… any questions?" smiled Hermione.

**O**

Hermione flopped down on the lounge as Dakota ran off to her room to play with her dolls. Merle walked into the room smiling and sat down beside the woman she saw as a sister.

"How was work?" asked Merle, "Did everyone miss you or not?"

"Ha, ha. I was missed, just like I missed them. It was great. I have already hired someone for the magazine. Well Ginny and I did."

"Really? Who?"

"Narcissa Malfoy. She is going to be the one who helps picks out the best styles."

"What?"

"There is going to be a section called 'What's Hot and What's Not'. Narcissa has style and she knows what she is talking about."

Merle nodded, "But why would the Malfoy's need to work?"

"Money issues. Did I tell you they love Dakota to bits? Her and Lucius I mean."

"What about Draco?"

"That arsehole… that reminds me. I need to have a word with him."

Hermione stood up and apperated to the front of the Malfoy Manor. She rang the door bell and waited patiently for the door to be opened. Sure enough seconds later an elf pulled the door open.

"Hi. Is Draco home?" asked Hermione politely.

"I go get him for you. Please come in from the cold," replied the squeaky voiced elf, who reminded Hermione of Professor Flitwick.

Hermione stepped into the warm, well-lit entrance room of the Malfoy Manor. She removed her jacket and ran her hand over her pink blouse to remove any creases. She looked around the room to see it hadn't changed one bit since her small stay four years back.

Footsteps coming down the staircase alerted Hermione of someone's coming presence… and it was Draco in his St Mungo's robes. He looked at her with curiosity but didn't say anything as he walked over to where she stood.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes, "I'm not going to give to the whole speech you are probably expecting. I know your mother already did so. All I am going to say is when you want too you can come and see Dakota. I'm not going to be revengeful and stop you from doing so. I'd rather be mature about everything."

"That's a change, considering you slapped me yesterday and all," replied Draco coolly.

Hermione closed her eyes to stop herself from screaming angrily at him, "I'm sorry."

"Pardon? Did Proud Hermione Granger apologize?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "I give up! You are beyond childish! When you start acting like you are 25, let me know!"

Hermione turned and walked out the front door pulling on her coat. She couldn't be bothered with apperating. She was too angry to even think of her destination. Muttering curses under her breath Hermione walked down the path to the gates and yanked them open before starting down the road towards her property.

**O**

"Are you insane?" cried Narcissa running into the entrance room where Draco still stood, "If you love that woman like you say you do, you will go after her and try to work things out!"

"Mum… she hates me," protested Draco.

"She is angry with you. That doesn't mean she hates you."

Draco sighed and ran out the front door. He continued down the path and yanked the gates open before starting after Hermione, who was walking up the hill. Draco sprinted faster yelling out Hermione's name in desperation.

Hermione didn't stop. Her arms were folded around her body as she walked against the cold breeze. Her feet were aching in her heeled shoes, begging to be free. Her legs felt like ice cubes from the wind and her cheeks were red from the cold.

"Hermione! Please stop walking," cried Draco grabbing her by the arm.

Hermione furiously turned around glaring at him with cold brown eyes, "Why? So you can degrade me even more?"

"Degrade you?"

"I go to your place wanting to talk to you like an adult and you turn the conversation so it makes me look like I am coming to you, begging for you to come back! And yes I am a proud person! I always have been. Why shouldn't I be? I have a successful business, wonderful friends, a beautiful daughter, a lovely home. And yes I have changed. I have grown up more. I'm more mature, I don't make crazy choices, I accept how things turn out, I can take care of myself and I no longer cry at the drop of a hat. Yet why can't you see that? Why are you blind to what four years has done?"

"I'm not blind. I can see you have changed. But you exaggerate it. You haven't completely changed Hermione. You have always been strong, proud, mature and everything. The difference is you have a daughter and you are very protective of your life. I understand that but why can't I be part of that life? I only act immature when I need to be defensive. I'm not proud of how my life became, but I want to get everything back on track. I'm sorry for not coming today… I was afraid."

"What have you got to be afraid of? Did you think Dakota would eat you or something?"

"No… that she would hate me."

"Hate you? Draco she has been wanting to meet you for a long time!" cried Hermione grabbing him by the arm, "Come and meet her. Please. Don't be the father who constantly lets her down."

Draco sighed, "I don't know… I have to work."

Hermione let his arm go, "Fine go to work. See if I care."

Hermione turned and started walking up the road but stopped and turned around to look at him, "People used to say work always came first for me. I may run a huge business but I never, never let work come between me and my daughter. If she is sick, I stay home, if she is upset I always make sure I am there for her. But for you, its you who always lets work come first."

"That's not true!" yelled Draco marching over to Hermione.

"How isn't it? You just said you had to work and that was why you can't come and meet Dakota."

"Will you just stop that!"

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything."

"You are. You are being all… I don't know… making me look like the bad guy."

"No Draco, you are doing that by yourself. If you will excuse me I have a daughter to get home too."

Hermione turned away from him again but before she walked she slipped off her shoes and picked them up to carry home. Draco stood where he was and watched Hermione walk up the hill. He sighed and again ran after her.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" he yelled before walking alongside her.

"Guilt get to you?" replied Hermione not looking at him.

"No. You did."

"Didn't you know? People call me Guilt."

Draco chuckled, "Lame joke… but still amusing."

Hermione smiled a true smile at him and shrugged her shoulders, "I hired your mother. She will work on the magazine."

"Magazine? What magazine?"

"My company is expanding to making a magazine about weddings. Ginny is in total control pretty much. It should be interesting as to how the world takes it."

"Oh they'll love it because you are apart of it. Everybody knows who you are and loves you."

Hermione blushed a little and turned towards the gate leading to her place. She opened it and let her and Draco into the paddock.

"Welcome to Latoka Grand," smiled Hermione gesturing to the house, "You'll experience something you never have before. And no Draco, I don't mean anything under the bed sheets."

Draco laughed, "I wasn't thinking that Miss Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes and gave Draco a little push, "I'm sure you weren't."

Draco and Hermione swapped smiles as they walked up the driveway.

"To think we were arguing minutes ago," sighed Hermione, "Do you think it was something we needed too get out of our system?"

"Maybe it was. You know we sounded like we were back at Hogwarts."

"Yeah it did."

They came to a halt at the steps leading up to the veranda and front door. Draco looked at the front door nervously. Laughter could be heard inside but it wasn't Dakota. It sounded to Hermione like Ron and Merle.

"You aren't going to faint, are you?" frowned Hermione worriedly.

"No… maybe… I don't know."

"Calm down. She will love you… how couldn't she?"

"Well you didn't for seven years at Hogwarts."

"That was then… come on," sighed Hermione walking up the steps.

Draco followed her quietly and stepped into the house. Here he was, about to meet his daughter for the first time.

**O**

Ginny sighed as she looked around Rianna's room. It was impossible. There was no way Rianna could share her room if the baby was a girl, or James if it was a boy. She walked down the hall to the lounge room where Harry was playing the muggle snap game with James. Rianna sat in his lap giggling as Harry lost to James again.

"I am not even letting you win Sport and you are beating me," sighed Harry, "And to think I was a seeker."

"Oh you're just getting old Harry," teased Ginny sitting on the lounge behind him, "But we have bigger problems then just you loosing to James. We need a bigger house."

Harry looked at Ginny frowning, "What's wrong with this one?"

"It's too small. There is no way Rianna or James can share when number three comes along."

"Right. Well… I guess we will have to start house hunting again. We have four months to get a new home."

Ginny nodded, "Well… what about Hermione's mother and father's old place? It's up for rent. Five bedrooms plus a study. Two bathrooms and toilets, large backyard. It's perfect!"

"It's in a muggle neighborhood."

"I know. But the house is great Harry! That way the children grow up in a magical and normal lifestyle. I don't want them hating muggles. And your Aunt Petunia can visit more often. You know she loves seeing the children now that Vernon died."

Harry nodded. Vernon had died from a heart attack two years ago. Since then Petunia had been more kind to Harry and loved his children.

"I'll speak to Hermione about it tomorrow," said Ginny, "Is that okay?"

Harry smiled, "Sounds great… Oh James! You beat me again!"

"Too slow Daddy!" giggled James.

**O**

"Draco… nice too see you," coughed Ron sitting upright.

Hermione looked at Merle disapprovingly and said tightly, "Where is Dakota?"

"In her room still," said Merle softly.

Hermione took hold of Draco's arm and pulled him along behind her. They walked down the hall and started up the stairs, which is where Hermione began her rant.

"Of all the things I have asked of her, doing anything sexual with her boyfriend when Dakota is awake is one thing I asked her NOT to do! What if Dakota walked into the lounge room just then… when Ron had his hands up Merle's shirt!"

"Calm down."

"Calm down? Our daughter is too young to witness anything like that! Seeing people share a kiss is okay. But not _that_! Would you have liked Dakota to have seen… I don't know… us doing that?"

"Well no…"

"Exactly. She is only 3… not 33!"

They came to a halt outside a partly closed door. Hermione took a deep breath and pushed it open. Draco stood still as Hermione walked into the pink room. Some toys were scattered on the floor with shoes and a bag. Sitting beside her pink and yellow toy box was Dakota, brushing her dolls hair.

"Mummy!" cried Dakota dropping her doll to hug her mother as Hermione knelt down beside her and welcomed her hug.

"Hey darling. I had to go out for a bit. How are you?" smiled Hermione speaking in a warm, loving voice.

"I'm fine. Look, I dressed Polly-May in her red dress!"

"Oh, she looks almost as pretty as you! I'd like you to meet someone special."

Hermione turned around to look at Draco. He was staring at his daughter in awe, taking in her shining gray eyes, straight brown hair and round face. Dakota looked at him curiously.

"Dakota… this is your Daddy," said Hermione slowly, "He wants to meet you."

Dakota sat on the ground her little mouth partly open in surprise. Hermione stood up and walked over to Draco. She took hold of his warm hand and made him walk into the bedroom.

"Say hello to her," whispered Hermione, "I'll be getting dinner ready."

Hermione exited the room and closed the door but stood outside to listen to the beginning of the conversation.

"Hi Dakota," said Draco nervously, "I er… I like your room. It's very… pretty."

"Thankyou," came Dakota's unsure reply, "Are you really my Daddy?"

Draco nodded, "I am."

Her face broke into a grin as she stood up and ran over to Draco. He caught her in the hug and smiled as she giggled happily.

"I have a Daddy," grinned Dakota, "Mummy said you loved me. Do you?"

Draco nodded, "Very much. You are my little Princess."

"Do you love Mummy?"

"Yes I do."

"Why don't you live with us?"

Draco sighed, "Maybe someday I will."

Dakota nodded and went quiet for a few seconds before changing the subject completely, "Look at my paintings!"

**O**

Hermione stirred the cooking pasta and went back over to the lamb chops. They were just beginning to cook so she pulled her wand out to speed the process along. With a sigh and flicked her wand again to make the mixed vegetables cook faster as well as the pasta. In five minutes everything would be completely cooked. She walked into the dining room and began setting the table for five, instead of four.

A smile broke onto her face as she remembered Dakota's face at seeing her father for the first time. It was priceless. Not in a humorous way, but a heart warming one. Just as Hermione set Dakota's seat Merle walked into the dining room.

"I'm leaving tomorrow and Ron is coming with me," she said softly, "He got the transfer to Australia early so we both are planning on leaving tomorrow afternoon."

Hermione looked up at Merle in shock, "Why… why so soon?"

"We want to get on with life. Hermione as sudden as it sounds… I love Ron. He's everything to me and he makes me happy."

"So I saw."

"I'm sorry about that… we got carried away."

"I got that impression. Look, I'm angry a little but… I'll miss you and Ron. A lot."

Merle walked around the table and hugged Hermione tightly before pulling away and helping her set the table, "How are things with you and Draco?"

"We are getting along again. Maybe we will just be friends… maybe more. It's hard to tell. But Merle, you should have seen Dakota's face when she saw her father! I will never forget."

Merle smiled, "At least you know she loves him and doesn't hate him."

Hermione nodded, "Come on. Let's dish dinner up."

**O**

"Night darling," whispered Hermione kissing Dakota on the cheek. She stepped back to let Draco say goodnight to his daughter and both walked out of the room smiling.

Merle and Ron had gone to the Burrow to inform Molly and Arthur of their relationship and move to Australia, and then they had to tell Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" asked Hermione as they walked towards the staircase.

"That would be nice."

They made their way to the kitchen and while Draco sat at the kitchen table, Hermione made two coffee's and arranged some biscuits on a plate before joining Draco.

"She is beautiful," said Draco smiling, "Smart like you, smiles like you, you have brought her up perfectly."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks. But I want you to take part in raising her as well."

"I want to help."

Hermione smiled again and took a sip of her drink.

"What about us?" asked Draco looking at Hermione intently.

Hermione placed her cup on the table, "I don't know."

"I love you Hermione."

"You know I feel the same but its too soon."

Draco leaned forward, "Are you sure?"

Hermione looked at him in surprise as he leaned closer, closer and closer…

**A/N: Okay... yeah evil ain't I? Well MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	11. A Parent's Nightmare

**A/N: Hey all! I am back from my holiday. It was great to see friends and family and I miss them all already! Anyway thanks for the reviews. When I checked my inbox it was full! Took me an hour to go through it. Anyway onto the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine!**

_Chapter Eleven: A Parent's Nightmare._

Molly starred at Ron in shock. Her hand clung onto Arthur's with a death grip as the sudden news sunk in. Her son, her baby boy, was moving away to another continent. Away from her. Molly blinked back tears and nodded slowly as she began to accept the news.

"You are leaving tomorrow?" asked Arthur to make sure he even heard correctly.

"Yeah tomorrow," replied Ron, "Look I thought about it carefully. Merle is the right one I have been waiting for. Only she went away with Hermione when I was looking."

Merle smiled and brushed her thumb across Ron's knuckles affectionately.

"Well it is sudden," spoke Molly, "But I am so happy for you Ron!"

She let go of her husband's numb hand and embraced her son across from her before doing the same to Merle.

"How about a spot of something to eat?" suggested Molly smiling.

"We'd love too, but we have to break the news to Harry and Ginny… plus the rest," replied Ron, "But I swear to see you, Mum and you, Dad before we leave tomorrow afternoon."

Molly nodded tearfully and hugged the two once more before allowing Arthur to do the same.

**O**

"Night James. You sleep well," said Harry closing his son's bedroom door.

Ginny was humming in the lounge room as she started preparing to write the introductory article for the magazine. She smiled at Harry as he sat across from her watching her write the first line.

"You know I don't like it when you watch me Harry," smiled Ginny dipping the quill in the blue inkbottle.

"I know… so should we start packing?" replied Harry looking at Ginny smiling.

Ginny looked up at Harry in surprise, "You really want to move?"

"Well I thought about it some more and it seems to be a great idea… a fresh start for us all. More room for more babies. I know you want a big family. And the rooms are big enough if we have twins by chance."

"Twins?" cried Ginny laughing, "I grew up with one set, that was bad enough!"

Harry smiled, "I know. But look. I want to do this Gin. I love you and think of it as the first house we moved into as a married couple."

Ginny smiled and nodded, "That is true. And Hermione would want it to remain as a house for a family… right?"

"She would."

Ginny stood up and ran around the table to hug Harry and kiss him lovingly.

**O**

"No, Draco… no," said Hermione pushing her chair back away from Draco.

Draco leant back and watched Hermione walk over to the sink. She tipped the contents of her cup down the sink and turned around to look at him, her arms folded across her chest defensively. Draco sighed, why was she constantly sending him around in circles? It was getting beyond the joke – reel him in and throw him back out with the rest of the fish before sending out a new piece of bait.

"Why not?" snapped Draco standing up to look at her.

"I told you. It's too soon!"

"Too soon? Hermione, it's been four bloody, long years!"

"Four bloody, long years without seeing each other…"

Draco sighed and stepped closer to Hermione blocking her from escaping him… unless she apperated away.

"When I asked you too look at me and say you didn't want to give us another chance, you couldn't. You dropped your gaze at the last second. I know you want to give us another shot and I am not saying we have to take things fast. We can do this slowly."

Hermione looked at Draco and nodded. Draco smiled and stepped back.

"So," he said bursting with happiness, "How about we go out to dinner tomorrow night? Dakota can come… kind of a family night out."

"It's a family date then."

Draco nodded, "I should go. Good night Hermione."

"Night Draco."

After Draco left with a crack Hermione spun around in the kitchen laughing with sudden joy. She ran to the phone and began punching in her mothers number before coming back to earth and remembering her mother was no longer around to share her joy… who then? Who could she tell?

Ginny!

Harry had put a muggle phone in his house long ago to keep in contact with Hermione other then using the fireplace and owls.

Hermione dialed Harry's number and after three rings it was Ginny who answered.

"Hello, Potter residence," said Ginny politely.

"Ginny I gave him another chance," said Hermione happily.

"Hermione? Is that you?"

"No Ginny its your mother… of course its me!"

"You gave Draco another chance? I thought you were never going too."

"Well… we are taking it slowly. But… I just can't believe how happy I am! I'm bursting with joy."

"I'm happy for you. I knew if you said yes you wouldn't regret it. So he has met Dakota then?"

"Yes he has. And both fell instantly in love."

"That is beautiful. Listen, seeing has we are talking, Harry and I were wondering if we could… well rent your parents house."

"I see."

"There won't be enough room here once that Baby is born and Harry and I love your parents place and the suburb."

"Ginny, stop, stop! Of course you can. And it can be rent-free. I don't feel right earning money from something that belong to my parent's… just keep it clean and maintained."

"Thankyou so much Hermione!" cried Ginny into the phone, "I am so happy for you and Draco… wow… what a night!"

"A long one at that."

"Oh Ron and Merle are here. I'd better go. See you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Hermione hung up the phone and grinned all the way to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

**O**

"Draco! How did everything go? Did you sort things out? Are you moving in with her soon?" asked Narcissa in a hurl of questions.

Draco laughed and hugged his mother with pure joy. Lucius walked in and nearly fell over at the show of affection from his only son. It certainly was a change from his depressive mood.

"Everything is great! My daughter is as beautiful as her mother! Hermione and I are taking things slow! Life is brilliant!" exclaimed Draco kissing his mother on the cheek, "Tomorrow night I am taking her and Dakota out for dinner… who knows? Maybe there will be wedding bells soon! Me, married to her… it's a dream come true!"

Narcissa cried out with joy and hugged her son again before looking at Lucius who was smiling.

"We are sorry too have kept on pulling you two apart," said Lucius clasping his son on the shoulder, "I also have wonderful news. I got the job I applied for. I am now a lawyer at the Ministry."

"Oh Lucius! That is wonderful!" cried Narcissa, "Perhaps sometime soon we should have a party here to celebrate the Malfoy's good fortune."

"That would be a wonderful idea," nodded Lucius, "Perhaps we can discuss this more in the morning. Draco, when do you work next?"

"I work from 4am to 5pm. So I should go get some sleep while I can. Night Mum, Father."

His parents returned the goodnight and looked at each other smiling. Everything was finally falling into place after a long run of bad luck.

"You know Narcissa, you look more beautiful now then you did when I first met you," smiled Lucius pulling her into his arms.

Narcissa laughed warmly, "That was because when you met me I had buck teeth and hair that wouldn't style for long."

"Yes but your eyes have always held the same intensity about them."

Narcissa smiled and kissed Lucius on the lips, "Come, lets go to bed."

**O**

"Dinner? Tonight?" cried Ginny standing in Hermione's office as they went over the building plans, "Wow! So when is the engagement party?"

"Ginny! We are not going that fast," laughed Hermione, "Now I have sent the building plans too the Ministry and got word they would be looked at today sometime. So have people applied to work for the magazine in some way?"

"Are you kidding? More then ten thousand applications have come through! It's like people got word you would be part of it and they sent in resumes and everything."

"Are any of them eligible?"

"Yeah… about half of them are. The ones who sent in marry me Hermione notes were destroyed."

"Yet Luna just had to give me the barely there lingerie."

"Well when I let slip about you and Draco… she thought… you know."

Hermione laughed, "You let slip… who knew Luna thought that way?"

"She was looking at Michael when she said it."

"Oh… right," chuckled Hermione, "I wish those two would get their act together."

"What do you think we were all saying about you and Draco? So anyway, when you get married I want to be a bridesmaid."

"Who said anything about getting married? We have just begun dating again."

"Yeah but you were sleeping with him before you fell in love…"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "I was 22. I've matured now."

Ginny nodded, "Well whatever will be, will be. Now I think the walls should be painted the colours of the magazine. I Do is written in maroon with a golden background. So I was thinking… maroon walls with golden yellow edgings. The floor could be polished wood like these ones. Lights hanging from the ceiling. Make it look welcoming to all who work there."

Hermione nodded. She was using her wand to draw Ginny's description on the paper, adding vases full of flowers and chairs outside oaks doors. In the distance of the drawing Ginny could see stairs leading upstairs and down.

"What are the stairs going up for?" frowned Ginny.

"To lead where the magazine gets printed."

"Hermione there is a letter from the Ministry here for you," said Luna entering the office.

Hermione took the letter and tore it open. She scanned over it and smiled at Ginny, "We have the go ahead! They will send someone tomorrow to extend the building upwards. It will be built like the drawing with the offices, staff room, everything! All we have to do is paint it and furnish it!"

Ginny screamed happily and hugged Hermione, then Luna. Life couldn't get any better.

**O**

Hermione arrived at the Burrow later that afternoon in time to see Ron hugging his crying mother. Then it hit her. Ron and Merle were leaving today.

"Hermione!" cried Merle, "I thought you would never come!"

"But I thought you would leave from my place… why didn't you tell me?" asked Hermione in shock.

"I was but you were in bed when I got home and left before I got up."

"So you are going now?"

Merle nodded sadly, "I already said bye to Dakota. She is in the sitting room with James."

"Why so soon?"

"We just want to get on with life. Don't worry I have all the paper work saying you made me the boss over there."

Hermione nodded swallowing a lump in her throat, "I have a date with Draco tonight. Well it's like a family thing with Dakota."

Merle smiled, "Where your black dress. He'll love it."

Hermione laughed a little before pulling Merle into a hug, "You take care okay? And you are coming back if I ever marry Draco."

"I know," sobbed Merle, "If Ron and I marry you are coming for that too."

"I wouldn't miss it."

They pulled away smiling and Hermione turned to Ron. He smiled at her before she hugged him.

"You be good and take care of yourself and Merle," cried Hermione, "You can always come back."

"I know Herms. I love you. I hope everything goes good for you and Draco."

Hermione nodded into his shoulder before pulling back. Merle waved one last time before picking up her suitcase and stepping into the green flames. She shouted the address and was soon followed by Ron, who waved one last time and was gone.

**O**

"Let me do the bow up at the back of the dress," said Hermione turning Dakota around.

Her daughter was dressed in a pink dress that had puffy sleeves and belled out from the waist a little. It came to her knees, from where her white stockings could be seen. Her shoes donned black shiny Mary Jane's. Hermione tied the bow and put the white cardigan on her, "Turn around Sweetie."

Dakota did as she was told and allowed Hermione to do up the white buttons.

"You look adorable."

Dakota smiled, "You look pretty too Mummy."

Hermione smiled. She was dressed in a simple black dress with spaghetti straps and a v neckline. It came to her knees and her shoes were slip-ons with a strap across her toes and the middle of her foot. She too had a black coat that came down to the length of her dress. She did it up and brushed a lock of hair from her face. For the evening she had curled her hair nicely and pinned one side of it back with a diamond clip. Dakota's hair was brushed neatly with a white headband.

"Hello?" came a voice from downstairs.

"Daddy is here!" cried Dakota running away from her mother downstairs, "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!"

Hermione sighed, grabbed her purse from beside her and headed out of the room for the staircase. She walked quickly down the stairs, her shoes echoing as they hit the marble. In the lounge room she could hear Draco and Dakota talking happily about Dakota's day at Molly and Arthur's and how James is her bestfriend.

Hermione smiled to herself, knowing Dakota was slowly wrapping Draco around her finger. She walked into the lounge room and smiled warmly at Draco who stood up from the lounge when she entered.

"Hey," said Hermione smiling, "How are you?"

"Great thanks, and yourself?"

"Just perfect… so umm… where are we going tonight?"

"Well there is this nice family restaurant that opened up at Hogsmeade a year ago. It's next too Seamus's club. We can floo… or apperate."

"Apperate would be best. I don't want her dress to get dirty with soot," replied Hermione indicating their daughter.

"Well apperate to the main street of Hogsmeade and from there we can walk to the restaurant."

Hermione nodded and took hold of Dakota's hand tightly. With the thought of her location in mind, Hermione apperated holding onto Dakota.

**O**

Draco smiled as Hermione and Dakota appeared beside him. Music could be heard coming from the club and Hermione gave a small thought of the memories the sight of that place brought back. It was on the opening night that Hermione kissed Draco, even though she was drunk. Draco saw Hermione's smile and laughed.

"I remember. You were completely off your rocker that night," stirred Draco as he led them to the restaurant.

"Don't remind me anymore. But a good thing came from that single kiss," blushed Hermione.

"Very true."

They walked in silence past the club and down the street. Hermione glanced at The Three Broomsticks and smiled at the sight of its warm glow from inside. She didn't regret her decision to come back and maybe Ginny was right. Perhaps her and Draco would be married soon, or at least engaged.

"Here we are!" said Draco proudly.

Hermione's mouth fell open. She now felt extremely overdressed. The restaurant looked similar to muggle places, such as McDonald's! There was a fenced playground with children sliding down slippery dips, on seesaws, flying foxes, monkey bars and also using toy wands to make different coloured bubbles. Hermione glanced inside to see tables similar to those at Burger King; only the tables were a crème colour and the seats looked more comfortable.

"Don't you like it?" asked Draco frowning.

"You said we were going to a restaurant. I assumed a fancy one... look at what I am wearing!" cried Hermione undoing her coat and flashing him her fancy dress.

Draco's eyes widened appreciatively, "Very nice."

Hermione did up her coat, "I'm a bit over dressed."

"No one will care Hermione. Let's go and have dinner."

Hermione sighed and followed Draco and her daughter inside. Dakota tugged at Draco's hand causing him to lean down to hear her over the noise. Draco nodded to whatever she said and ran off.

"Where is Dakota going?" asked Hermione grabbing onto Draco's arm tightly.

"To play in the children's playground."

Hermione let out a calming breath and smiled at Draco. Draco slipped his arm around Hermione's waist, pulling her closer. He pecked her softly on the cheek and whispered to her not to worry. Hermione smiled at him just as a hand tapped her sharply on the shoulder.

Hermione pulled from Draco and spun around to see a woman her age with long black hair, blue eyes and a curvy figure. She was dressed in emerald green robes with gold chunky jewelry.

"Yes?" said Hermione with a frown.

"Hello Hermione Granger. Remember me?" she asked coldly narrowing her blue eyes.

"Sorry, but no I don't."

The woman laughed mockingly, "Yeah, wouldn't expect you too remember the ones you don't hire as they don't meet your standards. My name is Sharla Mink. Back when your business was just beginning I had an interview with you but apparently my standards weren't good enough."

Hermione's mouth fell open, "Wait… you own that Wedding Business in Knockturn Alley!"

Suddenly a camera flashed across from the two women. They both ignored it, knowing they would be front-page news for the Daily Prophet.

"That's right. Let me tell you this, Miss Perfect Granger, with her darling daughter, boyfriend, friends and expanding business… close it now!"

Hermione resisted the urge to laugh, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, close it, or your little darling daughter will be joining your muggle mother and father."

"Don't you dare threaten me with my daughter!" snapped Hermione stepping forward, "Perhaps if you'd been more positive during the interview you would have been hired!"

"No, you only hire those from the good side of the tracks."

"That's funny considering I have ten former Slytherin's working for me and five ex-Death Eaters."

Sharla seemed taken aback for a spilt second allowing Hermione the time to have her final say.

"Attitude has a lot to do with what potential employers think of you. Remember that."

Hermione turned away and pushed through the crowd followed by Draco, not seeing Sharla signal to certain people to head towards the playground.

**O**

Harry taped the box close and turned to Ginny looking exhausted, "How about we stop for tonight? We have as much time as we need. Besides you are pregnant and need rest."

Ginny nodded. She fell back onto hers and Harry's bed and smiled at him lovingly, "Our first family home."

Harry sat beside her and nodded smiling, "I think Rianna should have Hermione's old room seeing as it is painted that lavender colour. James can have the one beside it. We can paint it any colour he wants and you and I can have Anne and Edward's old room… does that seem right?"

"Harry I know you worry about what Hermione thinks but it is our home now. When we move in it won't look like her old house because it will have our family markings all over it. There won't be a TV, or any sort of muggle things, it will say the Potter Home."

Harry smiled and leant down to kiss Ginny affectionately on the lips just as James burst into the bedroom.

"Mummy I want to go see Dakota," cried James climbing up onto the bed, "Please?"

"Honey you will see her tomorrow," replied Ginny, "Where is Ri-Ri?"

"Playing with your paper."

"No!" cried Ginny sitting up. She slid off the bed and rushed out of the room to the lounge room where Rianna was occupying herself by scribbling all over Ginny's writing paper. Ink was spilt on the mats and paper was scattered around the two-year-old girl who smiled up at her mother.

"Pretty!" she cried enthusiastically.

Ginny sighed, "Rianna, this is naughty. You do not touch Mummy's work paper. Do you understand?"

Rianna looked down at her feet and nodded.

"Now, go find Daddy and tell him to run you a bath. You have ink all over you."

Rianna stood up and toddled off to find her father. Ginny sighed and pulled her wand out. She muttered the cleaning spell and the ruined paper became clean, as did the carpets. The inkbottles refilled and everything went back to looking how it should.

Ginny sighed and smiled when she heard Rianna's giggles with Harry making car noises as he carried the youngest one to have a bath.

Who could possibly give Ginny something else that would make her feel the way her children and husband do?

**O**

"I'll go get Dakota while you find us a table okay?" said Hermione to Draco as he carried their tray of hamburgers, fries and drinks.

"Sure," nodded Draco walking off towards the near spare table.

Hermione weaved her way through the crowd, saying hello to people who waved at her excitedly. She pushed the door open leading into the playground yard and looked around for Dakota. Seeing no sight of her Hermione assumed she was inside the tunnel leading upwards to the play equipment. She stepped to the side and waited for Dakota to come sliding down the slippery dip, but after two minutes of waiting panic began to start growing in her chest.

"Dakota?" called Hermione walking around the small playground, "Dakota honey? Dinner is ready. Daddy and I are waiting for you!"

None of the children looked to be Dakota. There were plenty of brown haired children but none were dressed like Dakota in anyway. Hermione ran over to the tunnel and leaned down to peer up it. No children were inside or going down the slide. Hermione stood up and spun around, screaming out her daughter's name. She ran inside over to Draco, who was still sitting alone.

"Where is Dakota?" asked Draco when he saw Hermione was alone.

"I don't know!" cried Hermione looking around her, "She wasn't out there!"

Draco stood up looking calm, "I'll look around here. You go and check the ladies toilets. Perhaps she went in there without telling you."

Hermione nodded and ran off to the ladies room, scanning around for her little daughter as she did so. Hermione pushed the door open and called for her daughter in a panic.

"Did you see a little girl come in here with brown hair dressed in a pink dress with a white coat over top. She also had on black shoes and white stockings," said Hermione to a woman washing her hands.

"No sorry," was the reply.

None of the toilets were occupied and Hermione had to grab hold of the sink just so her legs wouldn't give way.

"Are you okay Miss?" asked the woman, "Is it your daughter?"

"Yes and she is nearly four!"

"I'll go tell the manager and give him your description… what is her name?"

"Dakota May Granger."

The woman nodded realizing who Hermione was, but didn't mention it. She patted Hermione gently on the arm before leaving.

Hermione looked up at the mirror and realized what she was living. Her worst nightmare.

**O**

Draco ran a hand through his hair, realizing he had looked everywhere. Dakota was nowhere in sight. He took a deep breath when he saw Hermione exit the bathroom and looking horribly pale. She looked at him and shook her head in tears. Draco ran over to her and engulfed her into a hug.

"A woman is going to tell the manager for us," said Hermione, "What if she went out to the streets alone? I should have stayed with her!"

"I'll start looking through the streets. I want you to go into all the stores okay? Get help if you can," said Draco calmly, "We will find her. I promise."

Hermione nodded and followed Draco out of the restaurant. Draco started walking off in one direction and Hermione ran towards Seamus's club. She showed the bouncer her ID and ran in towards the bar, where Seamus stood taking an order from a customer.

"Seamus!" cried Hermione getting his attention, "Seamus!"

Seamus walked over to her smiling, "Hey! I heard you were back… is everything okay?"

"No. My daughter… she has gone missing. Draco and I were at the place next door. She went out to play and I don't know where she went!"

Seamus nodded. He bent down and soon the music stopped and the lights came on, blinding all used to the dullness of the disco lights.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" shouted Seamus, "MY FRIEND'S DAUGHTER HAS GONE MISSING! LOOK AROUND YOU TO SEE IF A LITTLE GIRL IS NEAR YOU!"

Hermione looked around breathing heavily as the people searched around them for any sign of a child. But soon everyone was shaking their heads, even those who had gone into the bathrooms to see.

Seamus sighed, "Sorry Herms. I'll come help you look."

Seamus hit a button under the counter to get the music going again and spoke to the bartender working with him.

He then jumped over the counter and followed Hermione back out to the streets.

"She has brown hair that's straight with a white headband. Her eyes are a gray colour and she is dressed in a pink dress, white coat and stockings and black shoes. Her name is Dakota May Granger," said Hermione, "Can you help Draco search the streets?"

"Sure thing. I'll meet you back here in an hour okay?" said Seamus.

Hermione nodded and hurried off too the Three Broomsticks. But as soon as Hermione pushed the

doors open she knew Dakota was not to be seen. The place was nearly empty with only a few people. Rosemerta would have seen Dakota enter instantly, considering her eyes were on Hermione.

Hagrid turned to look at her also and smiled at her, "Ermione! How are yer?"

"Hagrid… my daughter. She's missing!" cried Hermione before telling him and Rosemerta the same story she told Seamus.

Instantly Hagrid stood up, nodding at Hermione's detailed description of Dakota. Rosemerta stood beside Hermione and led her too a seat as Hagrid was going to look in the stores.

"Everything will be okay, dear," said Rosemerta sitting beside her, "Be positive."

**O**

Two hours passed for Draco as he ran towards where he began. Hermione was nowhere insight as Draco turned around in a circle but was suddenly engulfed into a hug. Hermione cried into his chest as he held her. There was no sign of their daughter at all. Seamus had returned alone, as had Hagrid and both had searched every inch of Hogsmeade, from Hogwarts too the restaurant again.

"She's gone!" cried Hermione, "We have to get her back Draco!"

Draco nodded and looked at Hagrid, "Could you please send a letter to Potter? He'll know what to do."

"Sure thing," nodded Hagrid walking into the pub to get parchment, ink and borrow an owl.

Hermione pulled back, "Who took her Draco?" But Hermione's face dawned to realization, "Sharla…"

**A/N: Well… a long chapter. 4556 words long. Anyway… the twist's keep on coming just when you all thought it would be all nice and calm. Anyway review! Happy New Year people!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	12. Angry Determination

**A/N: At the moment I am annoying my bestie by messaging her constantly and not letting her read the chapter I sent her. Anyway thanks for the reviews…**

**DISCLAIMER: You all know.**

_Chapter Twelve: Angry Determination_

"Harry! No please!" laughed Ginny as her husband chased her with bubbles in his hand from doing the dishes, "Harry! We'll wake the children!"

Harry laughed as he caught Ginny and rubbed his bubble filled hand on the back of her neck. Ginny screamed as she laughed and turned in his arms to kiss him on the lips.

"You are evil Harry Potter… but I love you," she smiled before kissing him again.

Harry smiled, "I know and I love you too… I'd better go finish those dishes. You take a shower okay?"

Ginny nodded, kissed Harry once more and left to have a warm shower.

Harry returned to the kitchen and pointed his wand once more at the soapy sink to get the dishes cleaning again. He turned and sat at the table and began reading through the Daily Prophet.

"Ha… Chudley Cannon's loose again. Poor Ron… Rita Skeeter number one reporter ever… someone has been using Quick note things again," muttered Harry turning the page, "Dakota May Granger: Cutest Millionaire Child. Wonder what Hermione would think?"

Harry closed the paper and stood up to leave the kitchen when an owl cam flying in through the window. Harry caught the hastily folded note and smiled at Ginny when she entered dressed in her nightgown.

Harry unfolded the letter and read it aloud once he saw it was Hagrid's very messy handwriting.

"_Harry,_

"_Your help is needed. Dakota missing. Cannot find her. At Three Broomsticks with Hermione and Malfoy."_

"_Hagrid."_

Harry looked up at Ginny in shock. Ginny had her hand over her mouth in surprise. She walked around to Harry and took the letter from his hand. Harry was pale from shock. Hermione was his bestfriend and she had made him Godfather of Dakota.

"Harry, go to Hermione now. She needs you. I am going to write to Mum and tell her the situation. Hopefully she can come here and look after James and Rianna. I will then come to Hogsmeade to help out."

Harry nodded, kissed Ginny on the cheek and left with a crack. Ginny sighed and looked around her. Parchment, she needed parchment and ink.

**O**

"Sharla took her Draco!" cried Hermione, "Remember what she said in the restaurant?"

"Hermione, she was kidding. Dakota has ran off somewhere that is all," said Draco confidently, though he knew Hermione was right. It was just something he didn't want to hear or believe.

Hermione glared at Draco and pulled away from him, "My daughter would never run away! I have always, always told her to never run off! Harry!"

Behind Draco, Harry had appeared. He ran over to Hermione and hugged her tightly.

"Have you searched Hogsmeade thoroughly?" asked Harry calmly.

"No Potter, we stood around panicking the whole time!" snapped Draco as he began pacing, "Of course we looked around! We looked everywhere possible!"

"Harry," pleaded Hermione ignoring Draco, "I think someone has taken her!"

"Calm down Herms," said Harry, "You too Malfoy. Now, I am going to contact the Aurours on call. With them we are going to organize a search."

Hermione nodded, tears in her eyes, "She must be so scared."

Draco felt his heart break at the sight of Hermione. Her eyes looked so scared and her arms were wrapped around her body. She was powerless in the situation. She couldn't be the brave Hermione Granger like she was in every other situation she had been in. It was her daughter, no their daughter who was missing.

Harry sighed. He couldn't say anything to console Hermione. Draco should, not him. Harry gave Draco a look and walked over to Hagrid who had parchment and a quill for Harry to use.

"Everything will work out Hermione," said Draco lamely, "Harry will find her."

"You don't know that," snapped Hermione, "She is only three years old! This… this will torment her forever!"

"You need to calm down."

"Calm down? How can I calm down when I know where my daughter could be and everyone is like, oh no! We don't agree with you… we'll just start a search party!"

Draco sighed. He didn't know what else to say. Hermione glared at him and turned her back on him just as Ginny arrived.

"Hermione!" cried Ginny running over to her, "How is everything going?"

"Awful. No one believes me!"

"I never said that!" snapped Draco causing Hermione to spin around to glare at him.

"Crap Draco! You said she was kidding!"

"Well who wants to believe some crazy psycho took their only child?"

Hermione fell silent. Ginny glanced between the arguing two and took a deep breath. Obviously she landed the role of peacekeeper tonight.

"Draco… perhaps it would be best if… just listen… if you listened to Hermione's idea?" said Ginny calmly, earning a nod from Draco, "Okay Hermione... tell us your idea."

"I think Sharla took her. You see Ginny," started Hermione as she explained that nights happenings and who Sharla Mink was, "I really do believe she took her. But no one will listen to me. I'm just the distraught mother."

Ginny nodded and looked at Draco, "Do you think Hermione is just creating things in her mind to explain this all?"

"What are you? Our counselor?"

"No I am Hermione's friend and Godmother of the missing child," snapped Ginny, "Answer my question!"

In Draco's mind he saw Molly scolding her children and almost laughed at the resemblance between mother and daughter. Instead he shook his head knowing Hermione was correct. Ginny sighed and glanced over her shoulder to her husband who was now instructing the arriving Aurours. She smiled at Hermione and walked over to Harry.

"Harry I need a word with you," said Ginny firmly.

"I'm busy Gin. We have to find Dakota before it's too late," replied Harry, "Jesse I want you to head to Hogwarts with Mick, Ben and Blake. Inform the Headmistress of the situation. Ask her to get the Ghost's and Professor's to search the school grounds and castle."

"Harry! Dakota has been kidnapped. Hermione has taught her daughter to never run off! The little thing is always going to be a target of kidnapping. Her mother is the owner of a near billion-dollar business and her father is the Heir to the Malfoy fortune! She has been kidnapped!"

"And who would take her?" snapped Harry turning to his wife.

"Sharla Mink."

"Who on earth is Sharla Mink and how is she an enemy of Hermione?"

Ginny grabbed a Daily Prophet from a nearby bin, hoping it was that day's one. Thankfully it was. She flicked through the pages until she came across an advertisement. It was small unlike the large one beside it, which was an advertisement of Hermione's business.

"Sharla Mink, owner of the Wizard Wedding's business in Knockturn Alley. Hermione wouldn't hire her when her business was beginning and ever since Sharla has had a grudge. She threatened Hermione tonight saying if she didn't close her business bad things would happen to Dakota."

"Why didn't Hermione get Dakota then?"

"Harry, Hermione gets these kind of threats from rivaling businesses all the time. If you got a lot of them would you believe it after a while?"

"Okay. Look I will look into it-"

"You will Merlin damn act on it! This is a lead in this case Harry! Take it before you loose it!" shouted Ginny in anger, "What if this happened to us? What if James and Rianna were taken? Would you take this lead into the case or ignore it like you are now?"

Harry looked away guiltily, "Take it."

"Then take this one. Hermione wouldn't lie about something is terrible. Her daughter needs her Uncle."

Harry nodded as he looked at Hermione. Finally after all their arguing, Draco was holding Hermione in his arms.

"Right!" shouted Harry jumping up onto the table, "I want all Aurours here now! We have a lead and need to take it while it is hot!"

**O**

"Will you shut her up?" screamed Sharla shutting the blinds in the room, "They will hear her!"

"Shaz, this is crazy! What will we earn from this?"

"How stupid are you Delia?" sneered Sharla at her younger sister, "That Granger woman didn't believe I would make her nightmare come true. Now I am. She will close her business for sure."

Delia gave her sister a not so sure look and tried to soothe the screaming Dakota. But every time Delia went near Dakota the girl would scream louder and attempt the kick, hit or bite her.

"This is stupid!" yelled Delia's boyfriend Andrew, "The girl is a Malfoy heir! The Malfoy's have power! They will murder us!"

"The Malfoy's are nothing. Little do they know my cousin who works at the bank has been decreasing their Malfoy Millions."

"I WANT MY MUMMY!" screamed Dakota kicking out at Delia again, "TAKE ME BACK TO MY MUMMY!"

Sharla gave an angry scream and stormed over to Dakota. She pulled her wand out and pointed it roughly into Dakota's chest, "Shut up or you won't be _alive _to see your mudblood mother again."

"My Mummy would hurt you for touching me," replied Dakota innocently.

"How is that child three?" asked Andrew, "It has more intelligence then you do Sharla."

Sharla turned from glaring at Dakota to shooting Andrew a look of death, "Shut up. Delia keep her silent. Andrew scout the Alley for any aurours. Find any… kill them."

"My Mummy is going to hurt you," said Dakota confidently, "She doesn't like naughty people."

"She mustn't like you then," replied Sharla before she slapped the little girl across the face.

**O**

Hermione looked around her as all the Aurours began leaving. She gripped Draco's hand tightly and swallowed a lump in her throat. This wasn't right. She shouldn't be standing here and doing nothing. She should be finding her baby girl. She turned around to face Draco and kissed him softly on the lips. Draco looked at her in surprise but when he saw the look in her eyes he began shaking his head.

"No, Hermione, let Harry do his job," insisted Draco.

"She needs her Mum to find her. I'm her protector," replied Hermione.

"I have to protect you both," replied Draco, "Look… this isn't safe."

Hermione stepped away from Draco. This side of her he had never laid eyes on. He could see the look in her eyes: angry determination to do what is right. Before Draco could stop her Hermione was gone with a crack.

"Father," whispered Draco. He would know what to do.

**O**

Hermione opened her eyes to find herself in Knockturn Alley. Around her Aurours were scouting the Alley, but none took any notice of her. Hermione looked around her. Creaking signs hung above her advertising the businesses. Across from her was a noisy pub and an empty alleyway beside it. Hermione pulled her wand out. She needed to find the business. It was the only place she could think of going too.

She started up the alleyway checking the signs hanging from business buildings. The aurours kept running past her, ignoring her.

"Where is it?" murmured Hermione, "_Lumos_!"

Her wand let out a bright light making it easier to read the signs. She held it high and walked towards a building painted a dark blue, near black. The word's jumped out at her sending Hermione's heart to pound like crazy. How could people not see the sign? They were running right past it all the time.

'Then again,' thought Hermione, 'The words are painted in dark colours.'

"You won't be going in there," came a threatening voice.

Hermione spun around in surprise to see a tall man with black hair and piecing blue eyes, "My daughter is in there."

"Is that so? Well in there she shall stay Miss Granger."

The man stepped towards Hermione, gripping his wand tightly. Hermione held hers up, narrowing her eyes.

"Don't even think of stepping any closer!" shouted Hermione.

"_Expelliarmus_!" he shouted catching Hermione off guard. Her mind wasn't working properly; to her all that mattered was finding her daughter. The man caught her wand with ease, "And they call you the smartest witch to graduate from Hogwarts?"

Hermione took a deep breath and concentrated entirely on the spell she needed. Wandless magic, sixth year stuff. Out of nowhere the spell hit him fair in the chest and sent him crashing into the building behind him. Hermione ran forward, ignoring the Aurours running towards the commotion. She grabbed her wand and glared down at the confused looking man.

"They did call me that and now you know why," snapped Hermione turning around to be face to face with Harry.

**O**

"Father! Father!" yelled Draco running up the staircase towards, "Father!"

At the top of the staircase his worried mother and father met Draco. Narcissa saw Draco's pale face and led him to a seat to the side of the hall.

"What happened? Did you and Hermione fight?" asked Narcissa, "I told you not to be so fast moving in relationships!"

"Will you quit badgering the boy, woman, and let him talk!" snapped Lucius, "Draco, what is the matter?"

"This woman threatened Hermione tonight at the restaurant… she told Hermione to shut down her business or something bad will happen to Dakota. Hermione gets these sorts of threats on a daily basis and nothing has happened… until now. The woman… Sharla Mink… she has taken Dakota and Hermione has gone after her. She says it's her duty," explained Draco before putting his head in his hands, "What do I do? I can't stop her… that would be pointless. She is incredibly stubborn."

"Sharla Mink," murmured Narcissa, "She owns that horrible Wedding business in Knockturn Alley."

"Yeah, Hermione wouldn't hire her when her business was beginning."

"Who would? She has a horrible attitude to life and everyone around her. Plus her hair needs a good cut and her style could be reassessed."

"Mum! I don't care about her hair or clothes. Do I go help Hermione or stay here?"

"Dakota is your daughter and Hermione is your love," said Lucius calmly, "Go help her. She needs you by her side no matter what she says or does."

**O**

"You shouldn't be here!" yelled Harry, "I can handle this!"

"You all bloody walked past the building a thousand times!" snapped back Hermione, "And I just took out that man, who works for Sharla! He could have taken you all out one by bloody one! How the hell can you all call yourselves aurours when you can't even find a building or a threat?"

"Don't you bad mouth my team!"

Hermione took a deep breath and gave Harry a hard shove to the side. She pointed her wand at the door and blasted it out of her way. Inside the screams of a child could be heard, with shouting the sound of someone being hit.

"She hit my daughter!"

Hermione jumped and saw Draco beside her, wand in his hand.

"Hermion-" started Harry worriedly but Hermione walked in followed by Draco. Harry looked at all of the Aurours around him, waiting for instruction.

"We wait. Hermione wants to do this alone."

"But it's dangerous!" said Dean angrily, "We don't even know how powerful that woman is."

"We wait."

**O**

Dakota held a small hand to her bleeding lip. It was hurting her to the point of hysteria. But when the door blasted open Dakota knew her Mummy and Daddy were coming to save her. She was her Mummy's angel and Daddy's princess. They would never let any harm come to her anymore.

"Hide her!" screamed Sharla to Delia, "Now!"

"No!" screamed Dakota, "Mummy! Daddy!"

"Dakota!" came her mother's worried cry, "I'm coming baby!"

Sharla ran forward and shoved Delia into a shelf. She grabbed Dakota by the hair and yanked her up off the dirty ground. Dakota gave a terrified and painful scream, earning a hit in the back from Sharla. This woman showed no mercy. The door in front of them blew open, but Dakota was too scared and in too much pain to make any noise. Silent tears slid down her dirty cheeks as her mother ran into the room followed by her father.

"Oh my Merlin," cried Hermione seeing her daughter's injuries, "What have you done to her?"

"She misbehaved," sniggered Sharla, "She only received her required punishments."

"She's a little girl!" screamed Hermione before shouting a stunning spell at an unprepared Sharla.

The woman's body fell to the ground along with a weak Dakota.

"Potter!" yelled Draco, "I need an injury aid kit!"

Hermione was already beside her daughter's body. She lifted Dakota onto her lap and used her coat to wipe the blood from her mouth.

"Mummy," whispered Dakota as tears fell down her cheeks, "I wasn't naughty. I promise."

"I know sweetie… Daddy will make you feel better."

**O**

Harry closed the door behind him and leant on it with a sigh. The image of his Godchild flashed through his mind and nearly sent him to tears. At least the nightmare was over. Sharla would be locked away for a long time, along with Andrew. It turned out Delia was forced into the situation but she too knew she would be in Azkaban for five horrible years.

A warm hand touched Harry's arm and he looked up at the face of his loving wife.

"How is everything going?" asked Ginny quietly, "All convicted?"

"Every single one. Do you know how Dakota is?" asked Harry.

"She is at the Children's Ward at St Mungo's. So much as happened to Hermione. Her mother's death… now this."

"I know. How bad are the injuries?"

"Bruised back, black eye and cut lip… plus the trauma of it all."

"If I had only listened to Hermione Dakota wouldn't be hurt," snapped Harry angry with himself.

"You don't know that Harry. All that matters is she is alive," replied Ginny placing a hand lovingly on his cheek, "Come on. We can go see her now. Then we can go home to our children."

**O**

Hermione yawned a little as she watched Draco apply some healing balm to Dakota's cut lip. Hermione watched as the swelling went down and the cut disappear. Dakota sighed in her sleep and cuddled her teddy to her closer.

"When she wakes I can give her the potion to heal her back and eye," said Draco quietly, "But she needs sleep now more than anything. So do you."

"I'm not leaving her," replied Hermione not taking her eyes off her daughter, "I nearly lost her today."

Draco walked around the bed and sat beside Hermione. He took hold of both of her hands and made her look at him, "And what if something happened to you? I could have lost both you and my little princess. But I didn't and for that I am grateful. I love you and our daughter. But dwelling on tonight won't help life go on. Dakota's alive and will be better by tomorrow. Besides her Mummy kicked butt."

Hermione smiled, "I did, didn't I?"

"Don't get pig headed about it, now."

Hermione chuckled and gave Draco's hand a squeeze, "Draco… I know I have said this all before but I am sorry for everything terrible that has happened."

Draco smiled and ran one had down the side of her face, "I have you here with me now. That's all that matters."

Hermione smiled and leant forward. She kissed him softly on the lips and pulled away smiling.

"Sorry to intrude!" came Ginny's happy voice, "But I'm a Potter after all!"

Hermione laughed as Harry playfully hit Ginny on the backside. Draco smiled and stood up.

"I'd better get these empty bottles refilled," he said, "See you all later."

"Bye," said Hermione watching him leave.

"How is she doing?" asked Harry looking at his sleeping Goddaughter.

"Good. Draco healed her cut lip and when she wakes he'll give her a potion to heal her back and eye," said Hermione standing, "Thankyou to you both. I wouldn't have been able to cope without you both."

"Hey," said Harry walking around the bed to hug Hermione in a brother sister manner, "I should have listened to you but I am glad you came to Knockturn Alley when you did."

Hermione smiled, "She is alive and that's what matters."

"So," said Ginny a mischievous grin on her face, "When are you and Draco going to move in together?"

Had it been yesterday Hermione would of avoided the question or made some random reply. But after all that happened she now saw her and Draco had changed, but it still didn't change anything between them. She loved him and he loved her.

"Soon," said Hermione, "Maybe even tonight."

**A/N: Not as long as the previous chapter… but you get that! Anyway… yeah… not much for me to say. Anyway please review!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	13. Rigged Justice System

**A/N: Hello all! Well here I am with the next chapter… thanks for the reviews and onto the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

_Chapter Thirteen: Rigged Justice System_

"You lay here on the lounge Sweetie and I will put on the Wiggles DVD," said Hermione as she placed the pink quilt over Dakota's body, "Would you like to watch Wiggle Time or Big Red Car?"

"Wiggle Time please," smiled Dakota.

It was two days after Dakota had been taken. Hermione was still worried about leaving Dakota alone and had taken three days off work to be home with Dakota. Draco had come around the past two nights and left an hour after Dakota went to bed, though he always left reluctantly.

Hermione put the DVD on and headed to the kitchen to make Dakota a Vegemite sandwich. She switched the wireless on and hummed away to a new song by the Weird Sisters called Secret. Once the sandwich was made and it was taken to Dakota Hermione sat at the messy dining room table. She had just begun planning her first England wedding in four years and was enjoying it. As she went through fabric swatches her client had given her and Hermione glanced up at the Calendar: December 14th.

"Christmas," whispered Hermione, "Christmas in ten days."

"Afternoon my darling."

Hermione jumped and turned in her chair to be welcomed by Draco's lips. Hermione returned the tender kiss and smiled at him as he sat down beside her.

"Planning a wedding?" he asked picking up a silver piece of material.

"Yeah. It will be on January 17th. I was wondering, could you look after Dakota on the night?" replied Hermione comparing the blend or clash of two material swatches.

"Sure. You know I just noticed that you haven't got your Christmas tree or decorations happening yet."

"Me too. There are plenty of pine trees on this property… I can just use one of them. And I have a box of decorations in the spare room near mine."

"Well," grinned Draco pushing the work away from Hermione, "You go and get those and I'll go find you a tree."

Hermione smiled happily, she leant forward and kissed him softly, running her tongue along his lower lip teasingly. Draco pulled away laughing, causing Hermione to grin wickedly.

"Your teasing ways are the same as ever… just a few wrinkles," he smirked earning a hit on the arm from Hermione, "Okay, okay. No wrinkles. I'll go get the tree."

"You do that," chuckled Hermione standing to go get the box of Christmas decorations.

**O**

"I'm so glad that Dakota is coping," said Ginny as she walked Narcissa through the newly built magazine section of the Muggle Magic Wedding's building, "Your office is across from mine, see?"

Narcissa nodded. She found it hard being civil with Ginny, considering she never got along with her family. It was also hard having her as a boss.

"With your section you are the boss, so people will work for you, but ultimately all decisions have too be passed by myself and Hermione during certain circumstances," continued Ginny opening Narcissa's office door, "The Style section people are back down the hall. They work in cubicle section C."

Narcissa nodded again. "How is the employing part going?"

"Well I have found a person to be head of the Catering section and… well I have found practically everyone. I am now working on employing people who will do the printing upstairs and places to sell the magazine at."

"Have Flourish and Blotts said yes?"

"They have. My brothers will sell it at their stores. We will naturally sell it down stairs… but it is a slow process," sighed Ginny, "Now I need to do some magic painting and furnishing."

"Would… would you like some help?" asked Narcissa, hardly believing what she was asking. Fancy that, her, a Malfoy, asking a Weasley… well now Potter, if she would like help.

**O**

Harry slammed his office door and kicked his desk in anger. He gave an angry yell and sat down at his desk infuriated with the justice system and his stupidity.

The door opened slowly and in walked Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister of Magic but at the moment Harry had other… not so nice names for him.

"Look _Minister_ I would much prefer to be alone," snapped Harry coldly before looking up at him in disbelief, "How could you? First you let Emery Flint out early due to good behavior and not even a week later you let Sharla Mink and her bloody relatives out because they could pay their bail fee?"

"Mr Potter this is out of my hands-"

"No it darn well isn't! You just don't like me because I wouldn't obey your friggin orders when Voldemort was around. Let me enlighten you on the reason why these people were in Azkaban for the first place. Emery Flint: he was charged for domestic abuse to a friend of mine. Sharla Mink: she kidnapped Dakota Granger just a few days ago with the assistance of Andrew Blackworth and Delia Mink. As for good behavior on Mr Flint's side… he really had no choice but to behave didn't he? The Dementor's would make him be nothing but miserable."

"You have no right in calling me a bad Minister."

"I never said you were, but thanks for saying it for me Rufus… you are and say hello to your opponent in the upcoming Minister elections. If you can't run a good justice system I will."

**O**

Hermione placed the star on top of the tree and stepped down the ladder. She stepped back beside Draco and looked at the amazing tree with a gold star, red, green and silver tinsel and matching balls. The golden fairy lights twinkled merrily at them. Dakota hugged Hermione around the waist as they surveyed the rest of the room. Green tinsel rested above the television cabinet, red and gold tinsel were arranged to hang around the ceiling lights and a sign saying 'Merry Christmas' hang on the front door. As for the lounge room doorway mistle toe was placed there.

"It looks pretty Mummy!" giggled Dakota looking up at Hermione with a grin, "Can I go play upstairs?"

"Sure Honey," replied Hermione before Dakota left the lounge room singing a Wiggles song.

"Her first White Christmas?" asked Draco curiously.

"Yeah. Back in Australia we would go to the beach in the morning before coming home and opening presents. Lunch would be a barbeque and while Dakota played with her new toys Merle and I cooked dinner. All I can say is thank the muggles for air conditioning!"

Draco laughed, "Maybe one day we can experience a Christmas like that as a family?"

Hermione turned to face Draco and wrapped her arms around his waist and said quietly, "Maybe we can celebrate this Christmas as a family?"

"What are you saying?" asked Draco wrapping his arms around Hermione's back as he looked down at her curiously.

"I want you to move in… I want us to become a family. I want to wake up with you beside me and go to sleep with you holding me."

Draco looked shocked, and then started to laugh. Hermione pulled away thinking he thought she was crazy. Hermione frowned and walked into the kitchen feeling stupid. If she knew he was going to laugh at her suggestion then she wouldn't of asked him. She began wiping the crumbs from the bench in silence. As she shaked the crumbs into the sink Draco walked in looking confused.

"Hermione… are you okay?"

"You laughed at me… if I knew you felt that way about my suggestion… well, I wouldn't of been so stupid in asking you!"

"Hermione I didn't laugh because I thought it was stupid… I laughed because I was shocked. I would love too move in with you and Dakota. Too sound mushy, I would love to wake up beside you and go to sleep holding you."

Hermione smiled, "Really?"

"Really."

Hermione then screamed out happily and ran to Draco. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"I love you," she grinned before kissing him again.

"I love you too."

**O**

"Are you serious?" asked Blaise as Harry paced around the staff room, "He released them?"

"Yes!" cried Harry, "The system is rigged. Pay your way out and you are free to go screw someone else's life up!"

Dean shook his head in disgust, "What do we do?"

"I'll tell you what I am going to do, I am going to run to be Minister then propose a new law that all convicts can't use their own money to pay there way out of Azkaban. All I need is a lawyer to help me write the law out clearly."

"I don't think any of the lawyers will be game to go up against Scrimgeour," replied Blaise with a sigh, "He has them under his eye constantly."

Dean nodded in agreement and Harry sat down with a deep, defeated sigh.

"But," continued Blaise leaning forward, "I do think it would be a good idea for you to run for Minister. Scrimgeour is way past his expiry date. People will vote for you anyway because you are Harry Potter the boy who lived."

Harry nodded, "Yeah but I want people to vote for me on what changes I will bring. Not because I defeated Voldemort when I was 17."

"That you will have too tell the people in your campaign speech," said Dean, "When are the elections?"

"February. Everyone votes on the 20th."

"Well it's December. You better go get a form to fill in. I heard some guy from the Department of Mysteries wants to run… he is one odd guy."

Blaise nodded, "What's his name? Simon… Simon something."

"Simon Ledodd," said Dean, "So Harry, are you serious about this?"

"One hundred percent serious."

**O**

"I have too say," smiled Ginny looking around the now painted and furnished I DO magazine office center, "We did a good job."

Narcissa nodded smiling, over the two hours she had come to realize Ginny was a very down to earth woman and not at all the way she expected her to be, "Indeed we did."

Ginny yawned and rubbed her rounding stomach, "Four months to do and the new addition arrives."

Narcissa smiled, "Lucius and I wanted a little brother or sister for Draco. But after him I found out I couldn't have anymore children."

"Oh… um… that's terrible," said Ginny slowly. She didn't know what else to say.

"In a way yes. But it allowed me to dote more time on Draco. People believe as parents, we didn't really look after him. But believe me, I did a lot of things with my son. I taught him to walk, talk, write."

"Well now you can be the doting grandmother. The woman Hermione can turn too for advice," said Ginny as they sat down on one of the benches.

"I was so worried when Dakota was missing. I was scared for Hermione and Draco. I just knew this ordeal would be the make or brake deal… and I thank Merlin everything went perfect!"

"Only Hermione is constantly watching Dakota."

"Time will ease the nerves. How about we go to the café for some late lunch?"

"Sounds great."

**O**

Hermione smiled as she watched Dakota help her father unpack his clothes. She was about to go and join them when someone called her name downstairs. With a sigh Hermione turned and headed for downstairs to the lounge room. Pacing in her lounge room was Harry, with a serious look on his face.

"Harry are you okay?" asked Hermione walking over to him looking worried, "Is Ginny sick? Or the kids are hurt?"

"No. I have bad news," said Harry leading Hermione to sit down at the lounge, "The Minister has allowed the release of Emery Flint based on good behavior."

Hermione's mouth fell open, "Th-that's… Merle…"

"It gets worse. He also released Sharla Mink, Andrew Blackworth and Delia Mink because they paid their own way out."

"WHAT?" screamed Hermione standing up, "The Minister allowed that to happen?"

"I should have frozen their accounts."

"It's not your fault Harry. That Minister… he is one who will take bribes."

"What is going on?" asked Draco as he walked into the room carrying Dakota, "Hermione?"

"That stupid Minister has released Emery Flint, Sharla Mink and her followers!"

"What?"

"It's true," sighed Harry, "But I have more news."

"What?" asked Hermione half-heartedly. She couldn't handle more bad news.

"I am running for Minister. As Blaise said, Scrimgeour is past his expiry and I want a justice system that works."

"That's great Harry," said Hermione with a half smile, "If the circumstances were different I would probably be cheering… but Sharla… I don't feel safe."

"Daddy," said Dakota out of the blue, "Are Nana and Poppie poor?"

"No. Why?"

"That mean lady… she said her friend was taking money from a piggy bank."

Draco frowned, "Nana and Poppies piggy bank?"

Dakota shrugged her shoulders, "Can I go play?"

"Sure," nodded Draco placing Dakota on the ground so she could run off to her bedroom, "Do you think she is onto something?"

Harry looked at Hermione, "You know your daughter better then anyone else Hermione. What do you think?"

"If it is a chance of putting Sharla behind bars again… go for it."

"I'll look into it now," nodded Harry, "Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye," smiled Hermione as Harry left with a crack. She turned to Draco who walked over to her.

He wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

"It did seem strange that my parents lost the money so easily," murmured Draco, "Maybe our darling daughter solved a mystery."

Hermione chuckled and looked up at Draco, "Maybe she did."

**O**

Ginny took a bite of her chicken and salad roll and sighed after she chewed and swallowed. Narcissa sipped her tea and smiled at her new friend.

"How are the children?" asked Narcissa cutting her quiche.

"James is great. Him and Dakota are best friends, which is what Harry wanted. Rianna amazes me everyday. She is a very creative girl. Rianna Lily is her name."

Narcissa smiled, "She sounds adorable."

"She is Mummy's little girl."

"So have you picked names for the one on the way?"

"Well for a girl I like two names. One is Adiana. It means the night's falling reveals the angels' beauty. The other is Erin. It means peace."

Narcissa nodded, "Both are lovely names. What about names for a boy?"

"We have two again. Bailey meaning able… we like the name. And Hunter. That name means simply hunter."

Narcissa nodded, "Did Harry pick Hunter?"

Ginny laughed, "Yes. I like Bailey and Erin."

"Erin Adiana Potter. Sounds nice… Bailey Hunter Potter. Sounds… like something you would get used too."

The two women laughed enjoying each other's company. If only they knew the scandal Harry was uncovering.

**O**

"How can you be sure Dakota was telling the truth?" asked Dean as Harry wrote out the form for the request of the Malfoy's transactions in the past three months, "She is only 3."

"I know Dean," snapped Harry, "But this woman deserves to be behind bars. Dakota is the only witness we have and she has given us a lead."

Dean looked at Blaise, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"In the mean time," said Harry standing, "I want you two working on this case."

He handed them a manila folder labeled Emery Flint.

"Find something to get him behind bars again. If not send one of the new Aurours to spy on him."

Blaise and Dean left Harry's office muttering to each other. Harry sat down and signed the form and instantly apperated to Gringotts. The place a fairly busy with people getting out money for Christmas shopping, something Harry released he needed to set time aside for.

Some women in their early twenties spotted Harry and waved to him seductively. Harry just nodded and walked past the counters and towards the office he was looking for.

It was already opened with the head Goblin inside.

"Can I help you Mr Potter?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yes you can," replied Harry handing him the form.

The Goblin nodded, "I have suspected something was going on with this account but I had no proof to do anything. I am assuming you do?"

"The word of a three year old."

The Goblin raised its thin eyebrows, "I see. Well wait in the foyer and I shall personally bring you the transactions and the amount left in the account."

"Thankyou," replied Harry walking out of the office and too the foyer area to hear his sons voice scream out.

"Daddy!"

Harry smiled and picked James up for a hug, "Shopping with Granny?"

"Yes. She is getting some money out."

"Oh. Where is Rianna?"

"With Aunty Fleur. She is sleeping."

The women in there twenties looked at Harry in shock. Obviously they missed the Witch Weekly edition telling all about Harry and Ginny's wedding.

"Hello Harry dear," smiled Molly walking over.

"Hi Molly. How is Rianna?"

"Asleep for her afternoon nap. So James and I thought we would go shopping!"

James grinned, "We are buying some presents. But not mine or Rianna's, cause Granny knows I will tell Rianna what she is getting."

Harry laughed, "Of course you will. You are like Uncle Ron."

Molly smiled, "First Christmas with out Ron."

"First one with Dakota," replied Harry to cheer her up.

Molly nodded with a smile, "Well, come along James."

"Bye Daddy!"

"Bye Sport," smiled Harry, "Bye Molly."

Molly waved and Harry turned around to be face to face with the head Goblin of the London Gringotts.

"Here are all the transactions from the past three months, along with the money that is remaining," he said.

Harry nodded, "Thankyou for your help."

The Goblin nodded and Harry left with a crack, the benefit of being an Aurour was being able to apperate into most places where ordinary wizards and witches couldn't.

**O**

Ginny and Narcissa stood up and pulled on their warm, wool cloaks. They paid for their meal and walked out into the snow-covered alley.

"I should do some Christmas shopping," said Narcissa, "Want to join me?"

"Sure. I have to pick up a few more things myself," smiled Ginny, "I plan on buying James this toy broomstick. It has the Chudley Cannons logo on the handle and comes with a kids Quidditch outfit."

"Sounds very cute."

Ginny smiled, "Harry talked me into getting it. Rianna is getting this bubble set where she can create bubbles into different shapes and colours. Plus a new teddy bear from the muggle world."

Narcissa laughed, "Christmas should be wonderful this year. I have my husband, son, and I hope to soon be daughter in law plus my granddaughter."

Ginny smiled, "Oh wow."

"What?"

Ginny walked over to a Wizards Antique store, "The first snitch used at Hogwarts during a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Harry would love that! Five hundred galleons. I can afford that."

Ginny walked into the store with Narcissa. It smelt a bit musty but the lady at the front greeted them warmly.

"Cold out?" she asked.

"Very. Can I please purchase the snitch in the window?"

The woman nodded and brought it over. She placed it in a velvet blue box and slipped it into a paper bag.

"Five hundred galleons."

Ginny handed her the amount, said bye and her and Narcissa left the store.

"Ginny?"

Ginny spun around to see her mother looking from her too Narcissa. James ran towards his mother and hugged her tightly.

"Hi Mummy," he said happily, "I saw Daddy just before!"

"Really?" asked Ginny curiously, "Where at?"

"The bank. He was waiting for someone."

"Probably to do with his work. How are you Mum?"

"Fine," nodded Molly, "Narcissa."

"Molly," replied Narcissa calmly.

"Narcissa works on the magazine. She is the head of the style section," said Ginny to keep the conversation flowing.

"I see. So you are shopping together?" asked Molly.

"Just like friends do," smiled Narcissa, "Right Ginny?"

"Right," nodded Ginny with a smile, "Christmas shopping Mum?"

"Yes. Your father got paid this week. I'll get James' and Rianna's presents on the weekend."

"I just got Harry something wonderful! Oh Mum, you should see it! I'll show you this afternoon… do you want me to take James?"

"Only if he wants to go with you."

"James, would you like to come shopping with me and Mrs Malfoy?"

James nodded and hugged his grandmother goodbye.

"I'll be over in an hour or so for Rianna. We have some final things to pack before we move on Saturday."

Molly nodded, "I'll see you then."

Ginny smiled and her, James and Narcissa walked towards the bookstore to see what gifts they could find there.

Molly watched the three and sighed. Now she felt like she was loosing her only daughter to the woman she had hated since she was born.

**O**

Harry frowned at the transactions in confusion. It made no sense. The Malfoy's should have well over 7 million galleons in Lucius' account. As for Narcissa there should be 14 million galleons. Yet the amount left over in Lucius' is 500,487 galleons and Narcissa has only 14,789 galleons. The transactions were showing the truth of how much they had spent. This clearly showed that Dakota was telling the truth.

Harry stood up and walked down to Blaise's office. Blaise and Dean were seated around the table in the middle of the room going over Emery Flint's folder.

"Someone had been draining millions of galleons from both Lucius and Narcissa's accounts. They should have more then what they have left in the accounts," said Harry, "What have you both found?"

"Three theft charges, one charge of assault on his own mother and that is all. But those alone give him a full 25 years in Azkaban," said Blaise reading them off, "But we have more to go through yet."

Harry nodded, "Well I have to go and track down Sharla and bring her in to be questioned."

"If she doesn't talk?" asked Dean.

"Then we bring in the one person I know who will talk."

Dean and Blaise nodded as Harry walked out to go do what was needed to be done.

"Since when did we become like those muggle detectives?" asked Blaise.

**A/N: Not my best I know, but I had a lot of writers block with this chapter. But I hope you all enjoyed it. The drama is just continuing! Bye for now! **

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	14. A Broken Love

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Nothing else to say really so onto the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine!**

_Chapter Fourteen: A Broken Love_

Molly muttered angrily as she placed the bags of presents on the kitchen table. She walked over to the rack of cloaks and pulled her burgundy one off before pulling her apron on. The sound of the back door opening caught her attention and Molly peeked around the corner to see Fleur walking in with Rianna and Jonathon in tow.

Molly sighed and walked over to the stove and put on the kettle to boil.

"Hello Molly," greeted Fleur, "How was shopping?"

"Oh just dandy! My daughter is wonderful friends with bloody Narcissa Malfoy! They have gone shopping together!"

"Oh… I see… Jonathon, Ri-Ri. How about you both go play?"

The children nodded and wandered off to the living room. Fleur walked over to Molly and helped unpack the groceries; the bags of presents were placed over by the window at the far end of the cluttered room.

"You do not like the Malfoy family?" asked Fleur.

"Oh, Draco is okay. He is the good one. I have never seen eye to eye with his parents, neither has Arthur."

"People do change, Molly. Look at Hermione. I remember her at Hogwarts as the… bossy one who was like a textbook. Now she is a sophisticated, sexy mother."

Molly nodded, she was glad Fleur's English was better. She could remember the days when it sounded like Fleur replaced a lot of letters with the letter Z in words.

"I feel like I am loosing my daughter to her. They were so happy."

"Molly, you are Ginny's mother. Narcissa cannot replace you, she is merely a friend," said Fleur with her hands on Molly's shoulder, "Now stop this sad talk. Let us cook a wonderful meal for our husbands."

Molly smiled and her and Fleur were soon cutting away at vegetables and cooking thick pork chops.

**O**

"Will Daddy like that?" asked James poking the bag with the present from him and Rianna; it was a framed picture of the Quidditch team Harry captained in his sixth year.

"He will love it," grinned Ginny, "It's getting late."

"It is," murmured Narcissa, "I should get home. My husband will be wondering where I am."

"I had a great day, Narcissa."

Narcissa nodded with a smile, "So did I. I shall see you tomorrow?"

Ginny nodded, "Nine AM on the dot. Bye."

"Bye Ginny, Bye James."

"Bye nice lady," waved James before holding onto his mother's hand tightly to apperate.

Ginny opened her eyes to be in her mother's kitchen with James by her side.

"Hey Mum. Hi Fleur!" greeted Ginny, "Sorry, things took longer then expected."

Molly nodded without replying. She continued to vigorously cut away at the carrot, causing Ginny to give Fleur a confused, yet worried look.

Fleur pretended to not notice and moved over to the stove to turn over the pork chops.

"Did Rianna break something valuable?" asked Ginny looking at her mother.

"What things in this house are valuable? Perhaps you should go visit your new bestfriend for that to happen," snapped Molly, turning to place the carrots in the pot with the beans.

"This is about Narcissa isn't it?"

Molly didn't reply as he stirred the cooking food.

"Mum. We are friends. Just because you hate her doesn't mean I have too as well."

Molly spun around, "That woman took part in luring Harry to the Ministry years ago!"

"People have histories! Everyone does something that isn't good. I have, so have you! People change… you can't hate people for the wrongs they have done. Draco done horrible things to Hermione, you don't see her throwing daggers at him!"

"Draco is different."

"Draco is Narcissa's son. If you are going to be like this because I am a friend with someone you don't approve of then fine, that's your problem… I'm 24, Mum. You can't control my life anymore," Ginny picked up her bags of presents and called her children. Within a minute Ginny was gone.

**O**

Hermione wrapped the warm pink towel around Dakota and chased her to her bedroom, causing Dakota to giggle like crazy. Down in the kitchen Draco was cooking dinner. Hermione smiled as she caught Dakota and tickled her. This was how life should have been a long time ago… only with her married to the man she loved. But for now, this was perfect.

"What pajama's shall little Dakota wear tonight?" asked Hermione pulling open the draw with Dakota's bedclothes in them, "Cookie Monster?"

"No!"

"Hmm… flower one's?"

"No!"

"Monkey one's?"

"No!"

"Elmo one's?"

"Yes!"

Hermione pulled the outfit out, along with underwear and a singlet. She dressed Dakota and pulled on the little pink slippers with a smiling flower on them.

"All dressed… wait a minute!" called Hermione stopping Dakota from running downstairs.

"What?" grinned Dakota from the door.

"Your hair."

Dakota ran back over to Hermione and allowed her to dry and brush her hair into a plait.

"Now you can go annoy your father," smiled Hermione as Dakota ran from the room.

Hermione sighed and picked up the wet towel to hang over the door, so it dried and didn't smell wet.

**O**

Harry leaned back in his desk chair and rubbed his eyes, to rid them from the tiredness. He yawned and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. Silently he cursed and closed the file in front of him. All day he had searched for that darn Sharla Mink. After five unsuccessful hours he had returned to his office to try and figure out where she could have possibly gone.

But now he would be in even more trouble. It was two hours past the time he was meant to be home, meaning Ginny would be furious with him. Harry stood and pulled on his cloak and apperated home. Sure enough, when Ginny exited the kitchen, she threw Harry a dirty look. Harry sighed and pulled his cloak off as Ginny yelled for James to get into the bath. Half-heartedly Harry placed his cloak on the hook and headed to the kitchen. He seriously was in no mood to listen too Ginny rant on about his lateness and how the children were being pains in the butts or that packing needed to be done.

As Harry grabbed the Daily Prophet Ginny stormed in glaring at him.

"Do you know what time it is?" she snapped.

"An two hours later then what I am meant to be home by," replied Harry as he turned the page.

"We had a deal Harry! You broke it."

Harry looked up at Ginny and sighed, "I am trying to solve a case."

"You do that every day! James is being a terror-"

"Ginny, just shut up for once in your life!" snapped Harry standing up, "It is not my fault that James is being a terror – he is a child, all children go through those stages! Just because you are frustrated does not give you the right to come and scream your lungs off at me!"

Ginny glared at Harry with daggers in her eyes, "We have-"

"Boxes to pack, I know. I have eyes too see that."

"I cooked-"

"Dinner I know Ginny. I lost track of time. It happens," sighed Harry before he left the kitchen, with Ginny following.

"Well go eat it."

"I'm not hungry. My mind is just muddled up and in need of relaxing."

"Have fun relaxing," snapped Ginny as James ran into the lounge room.

"I went shopping with Mummy today!" cried James.

Harry smiled and nodded, "James, go get dressed."

James nodded and ran off to his room as Harry turned to Ginny, him giving the dagger glare, "Shopping? Must be stressful work to do… yet you have the right to get all moody when I want to relax after a 12 hour work day?"

Ginny ran a hand through her hair, a signal she was guilty.

"You are nothing but a hypocrite at times Ginny!" shouted Harry standing up, "Exactly like my Aunt Petunia… have you taken lessons off her or something? You are not my mother and cannot of scream at me for being late. I lost track of time, I'm sorry!"

Before Ginny could say anything Harry was gone.

**O**

"Mummy, dinner is ready!" yelled Dakota from the dining room as her and Draco carried out plates with food.

Hermione ran down the staircase and walked through the hall. She was about to enter the dining room when the front door bell rang, "I'll get the door!"

Hermione crossed the lounge room, dressed in old jeans and a baggy red jumper – her home clothes she wore whenever she had a shower before dinner. Hermione pulled the door open to see a frustrated Harry standing on the veranda with the cold wind billowing around him.

"Harry!" cried Hermione stepping back, "Come in. Is everything all right?"

"I wish it were," he muttered walking in, "It's Ginny."

"What about Ginny?" asked Hermione, "Do you want to talk in my office? Dakota is having a late dinner with Draco and I."

Harry nodded and walked into Hermione's office. He turned to wait for Hermione and saw she had gone to mention something to Draco. A few seconds later she came back and shut the door behind her.

"What is going on?" asked Hermione.

"She… she doesn't know how to back off, she is hypocritical… I have had enough of her complaining. She's changed Hermione. I didn't fall in love with that Ginny!"

Hermione looked at Harry stunned, "What do you mean?"

"The Ginny I go home too isn't the Ginny I love. I want to love her… I really do… but I just can't. She is always screaming at me."

"I thought you two worked it out," said Hermione.

"So did I… obviously not. We have been having issues for over a year Hermione. I'm sure Ron has mentioned them to you?"

Hermione nodded, "Is that why you became a workaholic?"

Harry nodded, " I hated… still do hate going home."

Harry leant on the wall behind him, the mask taken away to show the broken man underneath, "We were young when she fell pregnant… we didn't plan on getting married till I was the age I am now."

Hermione walked over to Harry and stood beside him, "Have you been fighting for the marriage to last?"

"For two years… now we have Rianna… we thought having her would make everything better. I guess that is what we hoped number three would do… fix things. But it won't. I want to fight Hermione... but I am tired of fighting! She doesn't help matters. I _want_ to be happy! I haven't been happy for so long."

Hermione nodded. She knew in this case she couldn't help. This was Harry's personal battle to fight. All she could do was be supportive.

"Do you want to stay here tonight? Have a break from it all?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. I need to speak to Draco and you about that issue from earlier today anyway," nodded Harry, "Thanks Herms."

"You're my bestfriend. I am always here for you," smiled Hermione.

Harry smiled and him and Hermione shared a friendly hug before walking out of the office to join Dakota and Draco.

When they entered the dining room they saw that Dakota had already started eating and Draco was bringing out an extra plate for Harry.

"I figured you would be staying for dinner," said Draco handing Harry the plate of food.

Hermione gave Draco a smile and took her seat beside him, whilst Harry sat beside Dakota. Everyone ate in silence, feeling no need for any conversation. Every now and then Dakota would look around at everyone and smile at whoever looked at her.

When dinner finished Draco took Dakota up to bed while Hermione and Harry cleaned the dishes and kitchen with a few spells. Hermione put on a pot of fresh coffee, while Harry went to sit in the lounge room with Draco.

**O**

Ginny sat alone in the lounge room looking around at the messy room with half packed boxes, toys scattered on the floor, Harry's shoes piled up by the front door with James', Rianna's and hers. Ginny sighed and leant back against the lounge and closed her eyes. What was she to do? Hers and Harry's marriage was falling apart, it had been for well over a year and nothing they did could repair it, not even having Rianna or another child.

Tears spilled down Ginny's cheeks, followed by sobs. She leant forward and cried into her hands, feeling lost and confused with everything going on.

"Ginny?"

Ginny looked up to see Fred walking over to her looking concerned. He took the seat beside her and pulled her into a hug, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"What is the matter?" asked Fred as she cried.

"Everything that should be perfect," replied Ginny pulling away and wiping her eyes, "Mum is angry because I am friends with someone she doesn't like… and Harry… Fred… my marriage has fallen apart. It has been falling apart since James was born."

Fred nodded, "Have you tried fixing it?"

"Have we tried? ALL THE TIME! We thought Rianna might fix everything… but she didn't… and number three has just added more stress. I can't fight anymore."

"What are you going to do? Just give up?"

Ginny shrugged, "I can't force something to work that just doesn't want to work."

"But the children…"

"I know Fred. Why do you think this marriage has been continuing? I know this will affect them… but don't Harry and I deserve to be happy? Even if it is with someone else?"

Fred nodded in agreement then sighed, "Everyone thought you and Harry were the perfect match."

"So did I… but I know when all the problems started."

"When?"

"When I fell pregnant with James. We were too young, Fred. None of us had really experienced life outside Hogwarts or without the threat of war."

"But Hermione fell preg-"

"This isn't about Hermione! Not everything is about the other woman!"

"What do you mean other woman, Ginny?"

"Hermione… Harry always runs to her with every issue. She is always there, you know?"

"They are bestfriends. Both are only children and see each other as brother and sister Ginny… nothing else. Hermione loves Draco. You can't go blaming all this on Hermione."

Ginny sighed, "It's over Fred… I know it."

**O**

Hermione handed Harry his coffee and Draco his. She sat down beside the man she loved and summoned hers from the kitchen.

"Marriage problems?" asked Draco before sipping his drink.

"Big ones," replied Harry, "But I would rather tell you what I know about your parents missing money. Someone is indeed taking it from the account. Your parents should be rolling in cash… not starting to struggle to find it."

"Is it Sharla?" asked Hermione.

"I think she is part of the plan, but I don't know for sure. I need to find her to find out."

Draco and Hermione nodded in silence sipping their drinks.

Finally Harry sighed, "I can't keep living a lie. I know staying together would be the best things for the children… but Ginny and I both deserve to be happy… and living in a bad relationship isn't being happy is it?"

"Harry," said Hermione sitting up straighter, "I'm not the best expert on relationships. But when I was with Ron four years back I did learn that being in a relationship for other reasons that didn't make you happy wasn't right. Everyone deserves to be happy. You can't try to make yourself happy when you know you aren't no matter what… does that make sense?"

Harry nodded, "I guess I have to make a decision… don't I?"

Both Hermione and Draco nodded. Harry stood up and walked over to the blazing fireplace and stared into it. After a few seconds he turned around with a small smile on his face.

"I wonder what Sirius would tell me?" he said softly.

"Probably to follow what your heart says," replied Hermione.

"Ron would stay right out of this. But in a way I know he'd side with Ginny."

"He's her brother."

Harry nodded, "Do you have any new movies?"

Hermione stood up and walked over to her DVD rack, "I have Dukes of Hazzard, the Perfect Man, Herbie Fully Loaded… and Ice Princess."

"Dukes of Hazzard… because it isn't a Chick Flick," laughed Harry seeming back to his old self.

Hermione just smiled, knowing Harry was acting cheerful to hide the torment inside of him. Tomorrow she would try and find a time to speak to Harry alone, hopefully he would open up to her more.

**O**

Hermione nodded as Luna went over her day's schedule. At the rate things were going she wouldn't be home till 7pm. She needed to send Draco a letter asking him to pick up Dakota from Molly's.

"So Lavender will be here at 2pm to do an interview with you and Ginny about the magazine. Then after that you have a ten-minute lunch break before a meeting with new clients. After that the Minister's daughter wants to meet with you about doing a ceremony for her and her husband to redo their vows. And then we have the staff meeting… and that's all I think," read Luna.

"That's all for now," sighed Hermione as they walked into her office, "All this from just a few days off?"

Luna nodded, "Ginny wouldn't hold the interview without you."

Hermione nodded as she quickly wrote a letter to Draco explaining her busy day and apologizing for not being able to get home earlier.

"Can you get this sent to Draco and send in my first client if they are here? Maybe I can get through the day a lot quicker if I start early," said Hermione as she looked around for the clients file, only to have Luna hand it too her.

"They are here," smiled Luna before she walked out.

**O**

Ginny signed the final words "_Until next time… Ginny Weasley_" down the bottom of her first editors letter for the magazine and smiled at it. Perfect. She placed the letter to the side and scanned through that day's list of things that needed to be done. Working kept her mind off everything else in her life, such as her marriage and mother issues. The people employed were already working, writing articles and designing pages for publishing next week. Thankfully though the person Ginny wanted to hire for the catering section came through and would arrive from America tomorrow.

"Ginny… can I speak too you?"

Ginny looked up to see her reception section writer standing in the doorway. The man had short light brown hair that was spiked a little and was of average build with shining hazel eyes.

"Sure Greg," smiled Ginny as he walked in and sat down across from her, "What's up?"

"Well I know I have a restriction of 3 pages… but this months article is spreading to 4. Could you go over it and see what should be cut?"

"Sure."

Greg handed her the article and left the office smiling at Ginny. Ginny smiled back and turned to the article. She began crossing a few things out, writing pointers along the side of the page. The article kept her mind busy for two hours straight. She found it was really detailed, which was great but in some parts a bit too much for her liking. She finally finished it and left the office to find Greg. As she walked past Narcissa's office, Ginny saw Harry in there with Lucius. The conversation looked serious, causing Ginny to stop walking and stand starring as she watched Harry explain something.

"Ginny! Have you read it?"

Ginny jumped, looking startled as Greg ran over to her with a big smile on his face. Ginny smiled back and handed him the article. She glanced over at Narcissa's office to see Harry leaving with Lucius. He gave her a nod and kept on walking, listening to Lucius talk to him.

"Ginny?"

"Oh, sorry Greg," smiled Ginny turning back to him, "It's really detailed. That is great but, in some parts it is a bit too much. So I have scribbled out some things and given you pointers."

Greg nodded, "Thanks."

Ginny smiled and walked over to Narcissa's office. She knocked on the door to see Narcissa sitting at her desk going over some articles.

"Hello Ginny," smiled Narcissa, "Your husband was here telling Lucius and I some interesting news."

"So I saw," replied Ginny, "How is everything going?"

"Coming along smoothly. It turns out money was being stolen from mine and Lucius' accounts."

"Really?"

Narcissa nodded, "Harry has been working on it ever since my Granddaughter mentioned something about it."

Ginny nodded, then blurted out, "I'm ending things with Harry."

**A/N: What a way to end the chapter huh? Just like that.. how can someone so evil do that… oh wait I just did. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter… took me days to write it because I am having TERRIBLE writers block. Ideas are welcome!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	15. Love and Heartache

**A/N: Hey all! Yes well last chapter revealed a lot about Harry and Ginny's relationship and if all goes to plan I may do a spin off from this story about them after everything that has happened in this story… anyway, onto the chapter! –finishes eating piece of chocolate-**

**DISCLAIMER: You all know!**

_Chapter Fifteen: Love and Heartache_

"You forgot about the difference, huh?" laughed Hermione into the phone, "Well I'll just have to ring you in the morning, won't I… tell Ron to be quiet! Okay, okay… I will… you take care… miss you… alright… bye."

Hermione hung up the phone smiling. Finally after the past ten days of work, Hermione could relax. It was a chilly Christmas Eve now and Draco was putting Dakota to bed. Hermione flopped down on the lounge and flicked on the television to watch the movie Santa Claus Two. Seconds later Draco entered the room smiling.

"She is really excited," he said sitting down beside Hermione and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"She loves Christmas. This one she will remember for a long time… her first white Christmas and her first one with a real family," sighed Hermione looking away from the screen to Draco's face, "Only if Harry could have a happy Christmas… and Ginny. I went over there yesterday to show Ginny the review on how great the magazine is and things are so tense between them."

"How is the unpacking going?" asked Draco.

They had moved into Hermione's old place, making yesterday the first time Hermione had been there since she had to pack things up.

"Good… you can tell its' their home."

Draco nodded, "Are they sharing a room still?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't think so. Harry was making up the spare bedroom when I arrived… I guess it is just a matter of days now."

Hermione sighed and Draco squeezed her arm gently. Hermione leaned her head on his chest turning back to watch the movie. At least for her, Christmas would be complete- her, Dakota and Draco together.

**O**

Harry walked from the bathroom to the spare bedroom next to what should have been his and Ginny's bedroom. Ginny was in there going over the sales from the magazine. She glanced up at Harry, grabbed her wand and waved it to shut the door. Harry sighed and entered his room. He dressed into his pajamas and exited his room. Without even knocking he opened Ginny's bedroom door and shut it behind him.

"There is a such thing a knocking," said Ginny focusing on the work in front of her.

"When do we end it? Boxing day?" replied Harry bluntly, "I'm not spending the rest of my life in the guest room."

Ginny looked up, her face pale, "Do we have to discuss this now?"

"Yes we do."

Ginny sighed and put away her work. She looked up at Harry, a serious look upon her face, "Do you love me?"

"What?" asked Harry caught off guard.

"Do you love me? It's a simple question."

"I love you as a friend… I'm not in love with you anymore," said Harry knowing it was the truth, "I will always care about you. You are the mother of my children."

"Least I'm not alone in that part," mumbled Ginny, "But why does it still hurt?"

Harry walked over to the bed and sat down beside Ginny. He took hold of one of her hands and squeezed it gently, "Because we are facing up to the truth."

"I guess… I guess four years of marriage isn't too bad."

"We've done better then Hollywood couples. Plus we have children to show what we once shared."

Ginny smiled, "I guess. I'm sorry for being such a bitch these past few weeks."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I was a jerk back… so… Boxing Day?"

Ginny nodded sadly.

"You stay here… I'll go back to the old house."

"What about the children?"

"Well… this place is big enough… and I know you would rather have them."

Ginny nodded, "You can see them any time… and have them from Friday to Sunday."

Harry smiled, "That's perfect. Goodnight Ginny."

"Night," replied Ginny as Harry stood and left the room.

Ginny sighed and bit her lower lip, who knew she could really fall out of love with someone she thought was so right for her?

**O**

"SANTA HAS BEEN! SANTA HAS BEEN! WAKE UP MUMMY, DADDY!" screamed Dakota bouncing up and down on the bed continuously.

Hermione heard Draco groan as she sat up and grabbed Dakota around the waist and pulled her down between her and Draco. Dakota smiled up at her mother, their grins matching.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" asked Hermione tickling Dakota on the stomach causing her to giggle.

"No," laughed Dakota squirming as Hermione continued to tickle her.

"Half past six," mumbled Draco rolling onto his back.

Hermione leaned closer to Dakota and whispered, "Tickle Daddy on the ribs… softly."

Dakota grinned cheekily and raised her small hand to softly tickle Draco on the ribs. Instantly Draco squirmed causing Dakota to laugh out loud. Hermione quickly sat up and slid out of the bed. She raced over to the far side of the room and pulled on her dressing gown.

Dakota stood up as well and bounced on the bed, urging her father to get up.

"Okay I am up!" cried Draco standing up, "Presents or breakfast?"

"Molly invited us over for breakfast seeing as we are having lunch with my family and dinner with your family. So lets get dressed first," replied Hermione, "Come on sweetie let me help you get dressed."

Dakota skipped over to her mother and left the bedroom with just Draco yawning and rubbing a hand over his stomach. His muscles weren't as toned as they were back when he was younger, thanks to his boozing time, but he could still feel his abs.

But his body look wasn't what was on his mind as he opened the bedside draw and pulled out the deep, blue velvet box. He opened it and looked at the silver ring with three separate jewels arranged diagonally across from each other, one red ruby, one white diamond and one deep blue sapphire. All were small and cut in a small oval shape. During the week Draco had taken one of Hermione's rings for the right size. Today was the day… he knew it.

**O**

Molly hastily mixed the pancake mix as Fluer began slicing the muffin buns. Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Fred and George were in the lounge room arranging it too place the table and chairs for Breakfast. The family had expanded to being too big for the whole lot to fit in the kitchen. The guest list included: Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fluer, Jonathon, Charlie, his fiancée Emma, Fred, George and his girlfriend Alicia Spinnet, Ginny, Harry, James, Rianna, Hermione, Draco and Dakota, bringing the total too 17. Molly had hoped maybe Ron and Merle would come back for Christmas but Ron said he wanted to experience the Australian Christmas.

"How is the bacon coming along?" asked Molly as she turned to mix the scrambled eggs.

"Very good. Would you like me to check on the hash browns?" asked Fluer as a cracking noise came from the hall, "Oh Harry is here with Ginny and the children."

Molly nodded, she had rarely talked to her daughter, as it was Harry who dropped and picked the children up. Ginny entered the kitchen smiling, dressed in a red robe with ruby earrings in her ears, a gift from Harry.

"Mum… I'm sorry for everything," said Ginny standing beside Molly, "I never meant for things to get the way they have. You are my mother and I love you."

Molly looked back at her youngest child and only daughter with tear filled eyes. She reached out and embraced Ginny tightly, showing she too was sorry for how things got. Ginny pulled away smiling and handed her mother a wrapped thin, square gift.

Molly unwrapped it and gasped, "Is this the original?"

Ginny nodded, "The original picture of our family trip to Egypt. It's for you and Dad because I know he asked to get it but they wouldn't let him."

"Arthur! Look what Ginny gave us!" cried Molly running from the kitchen to the lounge room where Harry was helping now.

Ginny turned to the stove and began stirring the scrambled eggs as Hermione, Draco and Dakota arrived.

"Merry Christmas!" called Hermione her arms full of gifts, "Fluer the top one is for you and Bill, and Ginny this one is for you… Merry Christmas Harry, this is for you… Molly, for you and Arthur… Fred, for you… George for you and Alicia, Charlie – long time no see! Any one else?"

"Me and Ri-Ri and Jonathon," said James looking at Hermione with a puppy face.

"Here!" cried Dakota running over with three gifts, "These are for you, Ri and Jon."

James smiled and gave Dakota a hug, "Thankyou Dakota!"

The morning passed with gift giving, eating and lots of laughter. Throughout the morning, Hermione observed Harry and Ginny but found that they were putting their issues aside for the day. Dakota spent her morning playing with James, like two bestfriends.

After the large and very filling breakfast Hermione walked over to Harry, who was checking out his gift from Hermione, a book about famous Aurours.

"Sorry if you don't like it," said Hermione standing beside him drinking a hot chocolate.

"No, it's great. I heard about it and looked for it but couldn't find any place with it in stock," replied Harry, "How did you get it?"

"Got it sent to me from Salem, where it is published."

Harry nodded with a smile.

Hermione looked over at James and Dakota and chuckled, "Do you think they'll grow up and marry or remain bestfriends?"

Harry looked over at the two children and smiled, "Who knows? They have a lot of years ahead of them and James goes to Hogwarts before Dakota does."

"When was he born again?"

"October."

"Ah, my birthday was in September but I had to wait another year… so Harry our children will be going to Hogwarts together!" grinned Hermione.

Harry laughed, "Look who is excited."

"Well aren't you? They can be bestfriends forever!"

"Umm, Hermione?"

Hermione turned from Harry to see Draco looking at her nervously, "What's wrong Draco?"

"Can we go for a walk outside?"

"Sure," nodded Hermione wondering why Draco wasn't acting like himself.

She followed Draco outside into the cool breeze with snow falling all around them landing in Hermione's brown locks. Her and Draco walked along in silence until they were in the field where the Weasley's played Quidditch when they were younger.

"James and Dakota will be going to Hogwarts together," said Hermione to break the silence.

Draco nodded and turned to face Hermione letting out a breath, "Hermione… I love you right?"

"Yeah… I love you too," nodded Hermione.

Draco smiled with a little nervous laugh, "We have been through a lot… in life… together and alone… but you know the love we discovered is one that has proven to be one that we know will last forever… I want to spend my whole life with you… I want to have brothers and sisters for Dakota, with you… I can't imagine a day without you."

Hermione smiled but looked at Draco in pure shock as he knelt to the snow covered ground.

"Hermione Jane Granger… I have asked Arthur and Harry for there blessing… will you be my wife?"

**O**

"He is what?" gasped Molly as she looked from Harry to her husband, "Right now?"

"He came and asked us both when she was giving out the gifts and helping with the food," said Harry seriously, but with a smile, "This is what she has wanted for a long time."

Molly smiled, "She deserves it… they both do. And what a perfect time to ask her! On Christmas Day… outside with snow falling… oh how romantic."

"He was so nervous asking us though," chuckled Arthur, "Poor guy… he was shaking from the nerves, but you should see the ring… 3 different jewels."

Molly smiled and walked over to the window, "Oh look… they are walking towards the Quidditch field."

Harry and Arthur walked over to see Draco turning to face Hermione.

"What is going on?" asked Fluer walking over and looking out the window to see Draco kneel down, "Is he asking her to marry him?"

Suddenly everyone rushed too the window, except for the children. James looked at Dakota and smiled at her.

"I want to marry you when we are growed up," he said.

"Good," grinned Dakota, "We can marry here."

**O**

Hermione looked at the ring and gasped at its beauty. Draco looked up at her with a worried face. Suddenly Hermione let out a happy sob and nodded.

"That a yes?" asked Draco just to make sure.

"Yes!" cried Hermione.

Draco stood up and pulled the ring out of the case and slid it onto her finger. Hermione laughed happily in between sobs and hugged Draco tightly. Draco smiled and hugged his now fiancée back before leaning back to kiss her tenderly.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," grinned Hermione before she kissed him again.

**O**

"She said yes," whispered Molly before crying out, "She said yes!"

All the adults screamed out happily, but quickly moved from the window as they saw Hermione and Draco running down from the field towards the house.

"Everyone!" cried Harry, "Act like we don't know a thing!"

Quickly they all moved to do something, with Molly and Arthur looking at the gift from Ginny, Harry sitting down to read a book, the twins and Alicia chatting about the store, Bill, Charlie and Fluer talking about France and Ginny sat down with Rianna to help her with the Little Witch Kit from Molly and Arthur.

"What's happening?" whispered James to Dakota as he placed a 'Minimal Exploding Snap Card' on top of the pile.

Dakota looked around, "Strange things because they are all acting not normal."

James nodded as the card pile gave a small bang causing the two too giggle and begin the game again.

**O**

Hermione pulled Draco too a stop outside the Burrow. She peered in the curtains to see everyone in small groups, or alone. She turned to Draco grinning.

"They know I said yes," said Hermione, "Harry and Arthur told Molly, no doubt and everyone found out and watched from the window."

Draco peered around Hermione and frowned, "But they are all quiet."

"Precisely… when has the Burrow ever been quiet?"

Draco raised an eyebrow nodding.

"So, we walk in like nothing has happened… act completely normal."

Draco grinned and kissed Hermione on the lips, "Very Slytherin of you my dear."

"Indeed," replied Hermione in a snooty tone.

She turned around and led Draco back inside the warmth of the Burrow. Everyone glanced up at them expectantly but Hermione just headed to the kitchen, as though she was preparing to leave, which they actually had to do. Draco walked over to Dakota and told her to pull on her coat, scarf and mittens' as they had to get home to open presents before going to her Aunty Kirra's and Uncle Matthews.

"Okay, that is everything," smiled Hermione holding a bag full of presents, "Ready Draco, Dakota?"

"Yes Mummy!" said Dakota as she pulled on her coat, "When are we going to Aunty Kirra's?"

"After we open gifts at home."

"Did you say yes?" blurted out Ginny, unable to be quiet any longer.

Hermione acted confused, after glancing at Draco who looked as though he was trying to be serious and not laugh, "Too what?"

"The question! Oh let me see that!" cried Ginny finally seeing the stunning ring on Hermione's finger.

She sprung up from the ground and ran over to Hermione and grabbed her hand with the ring, "So you said yes!"

"Yes!" cried Hermione happily, "I'm going to become Mrs Hermione Malfoy!"

All the women in the room screamed and ran over to Hermione to examine the ring, whilst the man walked over to Draco to congratulate him.

The congratulations, hugs, kisses continued for another ten minutes before Hermione and Draco finally found the chance to leave for home.

**O**

The rest of the day passed with present openings, lunch with Hermione's family who were thrilled with the exciting news and celebrated with a bottle of champagne. After the filling lunch of roast chicken, potatoes, pumpkin, other vegetables, followed by dessert of warm apple pie, ice cream, whipped cream and fruit salad, Hermione, Draco and Dakota headed straight to the Malfoy Manor.

"We are here!" called Draco in the entrance hall, "Mum, Father?"

"Merry Christmas!" greeted Narcissa warmly as she entered the room dressed in a deep green, silk robe, "Isn't it lovely? Your Father got for me for Christmas."

"Lovely Mum," smiled Draco hugging her.

"Merry Christmas Narcissa," smiled Hermione hugging her.

"You too dear," smiled Narcissa before she saw the ring, "Wait… is that? Are you both? Really?"

Hermione and Draco grinned, nodding.

"Oh darlings!" cried Narcissa embracing them both while Dakota looked at them confused. Hermione and Draco had explained to her what was happening and Dakota was thrilled that they were getting married, but all the fuss was a bit beyond her.

"Something good happening?" asked Lucius entering the room.

"Yes!" cried Narcissa dragging Hermione over to her husband by the hand, "Look! They are getting married!"

"Wonderful!" smiled Lucius embracing Hermione, "Now I can finally say to everyone I have a beautiful, intelligent and wise daughter in law."

Hermione smiled as she pulled away, "Thanks Lucius."

"Well, shall we celebrate?" asked Narcissa, "Nothing alcoholic… how about some simple hot chocolate with marshmallows? Does that sound nice, Dakota?"

"Yes! Do you have pink ones?" asked Dakota skipping alongside her grandmother holding her hand.

"We certainly do. What is a hot chocolate without any pink marshmallows?"

Hermione slipped her hand into Draco's and smiled at him, "It's all coming together."

"Just like a puzzle," replied Draco smiling at his fiancée.

**O**

Ginny rolled onto her back as the sunlight filtered into the room bringing forth Boxing Day, the day her and Harry told everyone they were separating. Next door she could hear Harry moving around, packing his belongings up into boxes. Ginny bit her lower lip. How could things have gotten so bad?

_I've been holding on,_

_To a love gone wrong,_

_It's true… for too long,_

_The hurt it left inside,_

_Has made me wanna hide too much,_

_And I do._

Ginny sat up and pulled the blanket up to her chin. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. This was the right thing to do for both her and Harry, plus the children… right?

_I'm not afraid to be alone,_

_The truth is I'm alright,_

_But something has been missing from my life,_

A soft bang issued from Harry's room. Ginny stood up and pulled on her dressing gown. Hopefully the children wouldn't come running to find Harry packing. Ginny wanted to tell them what was happening. It was only fair to explain it too them, without the shock hitting them terribly.

_And maybe tonight,_

_Maybe I'll fall,_

_Maybe he'll crash through my walls,_

_Maybe at last love will come back and take me deep into its arms,_

_Maybe the heart,_

_That comes apart,_

_Will finally mend,_

_Maybe tonight I'll finally fall in love again,_

With a deep breath Ginny left the room. This really was the right thing. Holding onto a love that didn't exist was just plain wrong. There was no spark between them… right? Ginny's stepping faltered as Harry's bedroom door opened.

_Cried a lot tears,_

_Faced a lot fears,_

_To get right here,_

_Every chapter ends,_

_Before the right one can begin again,_

_In this story of love,_

She turned around and gave him a small smile, which he returned as he walked over too her, fully dressed.

"Everything packed?" asked Ginny quietly.

"Everything," replied Harry with a deep breath.

Ginny nodded, "Well um… we should tell them. I think they are down stairs."

_And maybe tonight,_

_Maybe I'll fall,_

_Maybe he'll crash through my walls,_

_Maybe at last love will come back and take me deep into its arms,_

_Maybe the heart,_

_That comes apart,_

_Will finally mend,_

_Maybe tonight I'll finally fall in love again,_

The two entered the lounge room where James and Rianna were playing happily with their Christmas presents. Ginny sucked in a deep breath, how was she going to explain to her children that their Mummy and Daddy were breaking up? That they weren't in love… or was that a lie? Ginny looked at Harry, suddenly unsure of her feelings, but Harry didn't look back and walked over to his children.

_I'm ready for another chance,_

_And right now that's enough,_

_I know I will survive what ever comes,_

"James… Rianna," said Harry sitting beside them, "Mummy and I have something to tell you both."

"What Daddy?" asked James with a smile, "Are we going on holidays?"

Harry smiled as he looked up at a pale Ginny who slowly sat down beside Rianna.

"No sport," sighed Harry, "Mummy and I… well we are breaking up."

"What does that mean?"

"Daddy and I don't… we don't… what it means is…" stammered Ginny holding off tears.

"Mummy and I don't love each other has husband and wife… only as friends," finished Harry, "So I am moving out and you and Rianna are living here with Mummy."

James looked confused and looked at his father and mother's bare wedding ring fingers understanding the way a little child only can – his Daddy was leaving him, his sister and his Mummy.

_Maybe tonight,_

_Maybe I'll fall,_

_Maybe he'll crash through my walls,_

_Maybe at last love will come back and take me deep into its arms,_

_Maybe the heart tat comes apart will finally mend,_

_Maybe this time I'm gonna find love that will never ends,_

_(Maybe tonight) I'll finally fall in love again,_

_(Maybe tonight) I'll finally fall in love again,_

_Oh, yeah,_

_Maybe tonight I'll finally fall in love again._

**A/N: I had a hard time writing that… I got a bit emotional at the end. But you did have a high point right? Hermione and Draco are engaged! Yay! Rejoice for them and sympathize for Harry and Ginny… well review!**

**SONG: _Maybe Tonight by Kate DeAraugo_**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	16. The Attack

**A/N: Yes… well. I know you are all, well most of you are, upset that Harry did leave Ginny, James and Rianna. But you don't know what tricks I have up my leaves! Hee, hee!**

**DISCLAIMER: You all know!**

_Chapter Sixteen: The Attack_

"You both separated?" cried Hermione as she handed Harry his coffee, "I really thought it was another rough patch."

Harry nodded and sat down across from Hermione in her office, "So did I… for many years."

Hermione sipped her coffee and sat it down on her desk, on a coaster as she sifted through some bank records, "I hate these things… pay this… pay that."

Harry chuckled a little, "I wouldn't have gone with it if Ginny wasn't ready. But she said she wanted too."

Hermione looked up at Harry seriously, "Are you having seconds thoughts about your feelings?"

"No. Not at all. I think this is for the best you know… I mean I'll always care for her, as a friend and the mother of my kids… but nothing more."

Hermione just nodded and signed off a check for some random company, "Look at this… a rip off. I think I am going to have too find another business to handle the flowers."

"I should go," said Harry, "I need to find Sharla Mink."

"Why don't you ask that Delia Mink… she would know, wouldn't she?" suggested Hermione as she went over another bill.

"Good idea. See you later Hermione."

"Bye Harry."

**O**

Molly and Arthur stared at their daughter in shock as she broke the news to them, with tears falling down her cheeks. Her children were outside with Fluer, Jonathon and Dakota building a Snow witch.

Molly instantly stood up and put the kettle on and wandered around the kitchen for some biscuits, while Arthur moved over to his heart broken daughter.

"Perhaps you and Harry can work things out," he said with his arms around his only daughter, no parent liked to see their child in pain.

"We have tried," sobbed Ginny, "I don't know what to do anymore."

"Perhaps you should stay here tonight?" said Molly walking over with some tea and choc chip biscuits.

Ginny shook her head, "No. I have too stay strong for my babies. If only I had realized…"

"What?" asked her parents in unison.

"I still love him… I do… and now I have lost him."

Arthur hugged Ginny tighter as she let out a heart-breaking sob. Molly put a hand to her mouth as tears filled her eyes. She quickly stood and pulled on her cloak before apperating out of the house.

**O**

"Jennie, can you make sure that this gets too the Azkaban prison within the hour?" asked Harry handing the receptionist the letter, "And I need a response A.S.A.P. I need to know if they know anything about Sharla's location… and Blaise! Can you find where Delia Mink is?"

"Aren't you on that case?" replied Blaise falling into step beside Harry.

"I am, but I am trying to find Sharla and the guy who has been taking the money from the account is being brought in today sometime. So could you do it?"

"Yeah alright. Dean and I have found some unfinished charges for those guys who beat Draco up too."

"Great, finish those charges."

"Only they have moved to America. They had another account under a different name. But before you get the shits, Dean has sent a file about them to the American Ministry of Magic."

Harry nodded, "Good. Get onto Delia, now."

Blaise nodded, but suddenly shook his head, "Harry I can't. I promised Pansy I would be home to help her take Samantha to the Doctors about a cold she has."

"But this is a serious matter!"

"I know, man. But the other day you said it would be fine."

Harry let out an angry breath, "Fine... I'll get Dean to do it."

Blaise watched as a tense and angry Harry stormed off down the corridor. He turned to Jennie who had her eyebrows raised.

"Him and his wife have spilt," murmured Jennie, "Heard from his wife's mother."

"Molly is here?"

"Arrived a few minutes ago… she looks furious."

"Oh," nodded Blaise, "Well I'm leaving."

**O**

Harry opened his office door and slammed it behind him, causing a sitting, furiously upset Molly to stand and face Harry. Harry looked at her in surprise and swallowed a lump in his throat. Never in his life had Molly looked at him that way.

"Do you have any idea how heart broken my daughter is?" whispered Molly in a dead clam voice, "She is at home crying on Arthur's shoulder, while you are here ordering people around as you please!"

"Molly… Ginny agreed to the separation," said Harry moving around to his side of his desk, "I me-"

"Did you ever once, consider counseling? Or taking time of work?"

Harry didn't reply, but picked a file up and set amongst the cases in progress.

"Harry, you cannot turn feelings off with magic."

"My feelings turned off on their own Molly."

"I saw the way you looked at her at Christmas! That was not a look from a man who doesn't love his wife!"

Harry looked up at Molly calmly, "She said she doesn't love me! She is always on my back… always screaming…"

"Because she believes you don't listen to her! Ginny works hard Harry… she runs a magazine, the household… and what do you do at home? Sit on your backside to relax, read the papers, play with the children when you feel like it?"

"I work 12 hours most days!"

"Ginny spends 8 hours at work, collects the children, feeds them, bathes them, puts them to bed, clean the kitchen, wash clothes, folds them, irons them, then finds time to do more on the magazine and to top it off SHE IS HAVING ANOTHER CHILD!"

Harry didn't know what to say. He merely sat down looking guilty with tears in his eyes, "Whom am I kidding… I love her… she's amazing. I broke her heart even more by not opening the gifts from her and children…"

"Do yourself a favor Harry, and your family, take time off work… at least a week or two… work things out with Ginny. Take a second Honeymoon and open your gifts. You'll surprised at how much your wife loves you."

Molly turned and left the office, a satisfied look on her face. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Who could he trust to run the place while he won his wife back? He glanced down at his list of high ranked aurours and scanned his finger down the list until he came to a name, well two names anyway.

**O**

"That is great Draco!" cried Quarralia with a big grin on her face, "I'm so proud of you. Your life is in order… you are engaged!"

Draco shrugged his shoulders as he signed a patients release form with a smile on his face, "What can I say? I am a lucky man, who led a screwed up life for a few years and managed to have everything fall back into place."

Quarralia chuckled a little, "I heard from Pompfrey you and Hermione held a strong dislike for each other in Hogwarts. Is it true?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah but I always admired her strong will too not let anyone bring her down… she has always had a lot of pride."

"ALL MEDI DOCTORS TO POMPFREY'S OFFICE NOW!" came a bellow all around the corridor.

Draco and Quarralia shot each other a worried look and quickly made their way to Pompfrey's office, to find nearly all the MEDI Doctors inside. Standing on top of her desk was a serious looking Pompfrey.

"There has been a terrible crisis at Digion Alley… believe me when I say word has only just reached the hospital. The building Muggle Magic Wedding's has collapsed with the workers inside… I need a team of MEDI Doctors to go to the scene. Aurours should be on there way shortly."

Draco looked at Quarralia, suddenly pale with fear, fear for Hermione.

"Draco, you shouldn't go… your emotionally involved in this one," said Quarralia as Draco ran out of the office, "DRACO! NO!"

But it was too late; he was already in the elevator.

**O**

"When did it happen?" yelled Harry as he pulled on his Aurour cloak looking at Dean, "Oh Merlin I hope Ginny in still at the Burrow."

"Only a few minutes ago… no one knows how the building collapsed… they said they heard a loud rumbling and then it fell," replied Dean pacing around Harry's office.

"They, who is they?"

"The owners of Flourish and Blotts and the Weasley Twins."

"Right. Get all Aurours not on any case to the scene now! I need to stop by the Burrow first, then I will be there!"

Dean nodded and left Harry's office just as he apperated away.

When Harry opened his eyes, he saw Molly and Arthur sitting at the kitchen table drinking a hot chocolate.

"Where is Ginny?" asked Harry quickly.

"She went to work," replied Molly, "Why?"

Harry paled and apperated without an answer. When he opened his eyes, he was welcomed to a scene or total devastation. Rubble filled the streets everywhere; the collapsed building still had the top floors standing on an angle on top of the crushed bottom ones. People were standing everywhere, some covered in pale dust, others with gashes on their faces, or broken bones, there were dead bodies lying in the streets, some with people kneeling beside them crying.

Aurours were running around everywhere, searching for the culprit or for bodies of living people. Popping around him were the arriving MEDI Doctors, among them was Draco who instantly ran into the rubble, screaming for Hermione.

"Harry? Are you okay?"

Harry spun around to see a distressed Luna Lovegood, "Luna! Are you okay? Where is Ginny?"

"I- I don't know… not everyone got out... Michael… he's dead… Hermione... I told her of get out but she went upstairs to get everyone… the rumbling was… it was…" Luna couldn't finish as she broke down into tears.

Harry signaled over one of the shop owners watching on, "Luna… calm down. I will find Ginny and Hermione… is Ginny in there?"

Luna nodded and let the shop owner lead her away. Harry turned around taking a deep breath before stepping into the rubble. He yelled out for Draco who was drawing closer to the still standing part of the building.

"Draco, we don't know how stable it is!" yelled Harry carefully making his way over to the distressed Draco, "We should go in slowly…"

"Can't we stabilize it?" replied Draco worriedly, "I need to get too Hermione…"

"I understand. Ginny is in there somewhere too. But whoever brought down this building used strong magic… no spell can stabilize it now. It will have too be completely brought down before it gets rebuilt."

Harry edged his way closer to the remaining building. Carefully he used a spell to remove a window. He motioned for Draco to light his wand and follow him in slowly.

"Tread carefully, any sudden movement can bring this thing crashing down on top of us," whispered Harry as he held his wand up higher. The floor was slanted from the angle the building was on, with floorboards unnailed everywhere. Furniture was all over the place, with some pieces broken into bits. Doors across from them, hung off the hinge or wide open.

"Where do we start?" asked Draco looking around.

"Ginny's office… it is up this way," replied Harry as he carefully moved a chair from his way.

They continued through the dark and quiet building, which was normally full of life with well lit halls and rooms, until they came to a door, which was jammed shut by a desk.

"Someone slid this here," murmured Harry as him and Draco moved it slowly away from the door.

As they did so the building made a loud groaning like noise and shuddered a little. The two stood still and looked at each other.

"We don't have much time," said Harry pulling the door open slowly before yelling out, "Ginny!"

The pale-faced woman looked at Harry and cried out in joy as she engulfed him in a hug, "Hermione… she won't wake up… I tried everything I knew."

Draco walked past Harry and Ginny to a still, pale and silent Hermione lying on the ground. A flow of blood trickled from the back of her head indicating a wound to the head, plus her arm was lying at an odd angle. Draco knelt beside her and shook Hermione gently.

"Hermione… can you hear me?" he said loudly, "Hermione?"

Hermione didn't reply in any way. Draco checked her airway to see it was empty of blockages, then her pulse.

"She has a faint pulse. I need to get her out of here," said Draco urgently as he carefully lifted Hermione up into his arms.

Harry nodded and began leading Ginny and Draco with Hermione out of the now swaying building. It wouldn't hold for much longer. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand tightly and pulled her closer. He couldn't let anymore harm come to her. He glanced back at Draco, and saw the look on his face. Harry was lucky, Ginny was perfectly fine, except she was shaken up and had a minor cut on her forehead.

Harry stopped at the window and let Ginny out first.

"Go Harry," said Draco holding Hermione, "Ginny needs you."

Harry climbed out and turned around to see the building give a shudder, then groan before it swayed more violently.

"DRACO GET OUT NOW!" yelled Harry, "IT'S GOING TO FALL ON TOP OF YOU!"

Harry ran closer to the building and helped Draco pull Hermione through. Above them they heard a cracking sound, mixed in with Ginny's screams of terror.

"Her skirt is hooked," cried Draco, "Just pull her out! Get her too the hospital."

"I'm getting you both out of here," snapped Harry, pulling Hermione out rather roughly, her skirt tearing on the broken piece of wood. He slung Hermione over his shoulder and yanked Draco out by his arm.

Quickly, they ran across the rubble, with Harry laying Hermione down gently to turn and see the remaining parts of the building crash down into mere chunks of rubble.

**O**

Two hours later, a shaken Ginny, worried Harry, Molly, Arthur, tired Merle and Ron and a distressed Draco sat in the waiting room of the emergency ward of St Mungo's. Hermione had been taken in to be healed, though the Doctor healing her said he believed she was in a coma from a concussion.

Draco stood and began pacing, just as his parents arrived.

"Any news?" cried Narcissa hugging Draco, "Draco, darling?"

Draco shook his head, "They reckon she is in a coma… from the concussion."

"She saved me," whispered Ginny looking up at Draco, "The building was rumbling… she came up to get me but I was too slow… so she pulled me but into the office and then made me hide under the desk… I told her to go but she wouldn't… as the building fell she lost her footing and fell, hitting the desk on her way down. I tried to get out of the office but the door was jammed shut… and I couldn't wake her. It's my fault."

"No, Ginny, no it isn't," cried Harry making Ginny look at him, "Someone made the building fall… and I believe it is that Sharla Mink."

"Why aren't you out finding her?" cried Narcissa angrily.

"I'm on leave. I'm too emotionally involved. Two weeks leave. Dean Thomas and Blaise Zabini are in charge. I know they will do the job perfectly."

At that moment a healer walked out with a grim look on his face. Draco spun around and walked over to him looking eager for any news.

"I have healed the wound to her head. She thankfully didn't crack the skull or hurt her brain in any way. Her arm is healed, but will be sore for a few weeks," he said seriously.

"What about her coma?" asked Draco, "Is she out of it?"

"No… we have tried every possible way… this is a deep coma and it could take her a day till… 50 years to wake up. I suggest you all… hope for the best," he finished with a sigh.

"Hope for the best?" cried Merle standing up, "She is engaged! She has a daughter, a life! And you are telling us to hope for the best?"

"Merle," said Ron standing up and pulling her into a hug, "Calm down."

"No!" cried Merle, "I have too tell her family. They deserve to know."

Merle stormed out of the waiting room, with Ron hot on her heels. Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you know how many were killed?" he asked seriously.

The Doctor nodded, "Forty-six. That is the count so far. It could rise to a possible 50 or more."

Draco nodded, "Can I see Hermione?"

The Doctor nodded and led Draco through the Emergency Ward to a single bed with a curtain around it to hide Hermione from prying eyes.

"I haven't seen anything like this since the final war between You-Know-Who and Harry Potter," said the Doctor solemnly, "It looks as though we have a new evil on the rise."

Draco shook his head, "Just someone with a pathetic grudge against Hermione."

The Doctor pulled the curtain back and let Draco in before closing it. Draco held in a breath as he took in Hermione's still figure. Her face had a little colour too it now, which Draco took as a good sign.

"That man is full of shit," muttered Draco, "You aren't in a coma… squeeze my hand."

He held onto Hermione's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He waited patiently, biting his lower lip only to let out a laugh of relief as Hermione returned the squeeze. It was a weak one, but it was something. She was only unconscious. Maybe even asleep.

"Nurse!" called Draco as he peeked out the curtain.

A blonde nurse turned to look at Draco and smiled, "Yes Doctor Malfoy?"

"I am moving Hermione Granger to a ward on floor 3. She is not as serious as people believed."

The Nurse nodded and Draco arranged the bed to be moved. If things remained good, Draco knew Hermione would be well within a day to three days.

**O**

"You rest. I'll handle the children," said Harry laying a blanket over Ginny's lap.

Ginny looked up at Harry and smiled a little, "Why are you doing this?"

"Someone talked sense into my head and also because I am madly in love with you," replied Harry before he left the lounge room to make Ginny some chicken noodle soup, "James!"

James walked into the kitchen and glared at his father before replying rudely, "What Dad?"

"Can you please clean your room up? Mum isn't well."

James grumbled under his breath but stormed up the stairs with narrowed brown eyes. Harry sighed and walked too the lounge room as the water boiled. Ginny looked up from a magazine she was reading and smiled a little at Harry.

"Narcissa works for you doesn't she?" asked Harry sitting across from Ginny.

"Yeah. You were at the building the other day talking to her," replied Ginny in a duh tone.

"Right… how come she wasn't in the building when it fell?"

"She was out interviewing a muggle wedding dress shop. She is writing an article for next months issue comparing muggle style gowns to magical wedding robes… why? Do you think she had something to do with the collapse?"

"No, no. I was just curious… James is angry with me, isn't he?"

Ginny nodded, "He believes you have abandoned us."

"Oh… I never would."

"You were this morning… why are you doing this Harry? You keep on pulling me around in circles! One minute you want me, the next you want to avoid all contact with me."

"I've been messed up… work is stressful and I have too get my campaign in full swing… I lost sight of what matters – you and our children. I was blind when I said I didn't love you… I do… and always will."

A soft smile spread across Ginny's face, "Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Never put me through this again."

"I promise."

Ginny smiled before turning serious, "If you do I will personally make your life a living hell."

**O**

"Is Mummy going to get better?" asked Dakota as Narcissa tucked her into the large oak wood queen bed with the hundred-year-old purple sequined quilt.

Narcissa tucked a loose strand of Dakota's hair behind her ear and smiled, "Yes she will. Daddy told you she needs some rest didn't he?"

Dakota nodded with a yawn, "Can you sing me the song you used to sing Daddy when he was little?"

Narcissa nodded and began softly singing the Lullaby she sang to Draco when he was Dakota's age, "_When little Birdie bye-bye goes, quiet as mice in churches,  
_

_He puts his head where no one knows, on one leg he perches.  
_

_When little Babie bye-bye goes, on Mamma's arm reposing,  
_

_Soon he lies beneath the clothes, safe in the cradle dozing.  
_

_When pretty Pussy goes to sleep, tail and nose together,  
_

_Then little mice around her creep, lightly as a feather.  
_

_When little Babie goes to sleep, and he is very near us,  
_

_Then on tip-toe softly creep, that Babie may not here us.  
_

_Lullaby, Lullaby, Lulla-Lulla- Lullaby._"

By the end of the song Dakota was sound asleep cuddling her teddy bear. Narcissa softly kissed her grandchild on the forehead and left the room, shutting the door softly. As she turned around Lucius stood up from a seat against the wall in the hall, causing Narcissa to jump.

"Lucius! You startled me!" cried Narcissa with a smile, "Poor child. She is so worried about her mother."

"As am I. I hope they catch that blasted Sharla Mink," snarled Lucius before smiling lovingly at Narcissa, "Your singing is still as lovely as ever though."

Narcissa smiled and pecked Lucius on the cheek, "Come, let us do our son and daughter in law a favour and organize the rebuilding of the business. Hermione needs to focus on getting better, not her business."

"That my darling wife is the greatest gift I can imagine giving them."

**O**

Merle and Ron strode into the private ward Pompfrey had put Hermione in to hide her from the press media that had taken too prowling through the hospital to find Hermione to be the first to print pictures of her lying unconscious in a hospital bed. Draco looked up at them from where he was sitting and holding Hermione's hand.

"How is she?" asked Merle worriedly running a hand over Hermione's forehead in a sisterly manner.

"Unconscious," replied Draco, "That Doctor was talking bullshit. He just wants to make a few dollars from treating a business millionaire. She needs to rest and no doubt she will be back on her feet in a week."

"So... you think Sharla Mink is behind all this?" asked Ron placing a box of 'Get Well' chocolates with a card on the bedside table.

"No doubt about it. Who else has a huge grudge against Hermione and her business?"

Merle nodded, "I heard Emery Flint is out too… what if he did it trying to come after me? Does the Ministry even realise that they are released people all aiming to harm people from the same group?"

"Why do you think Potter wants to take over the Ministry and bring it back to what it was before Dumbledore died?"

"Harry is running for Minister?" asked Ron surprised.

Draco nodded but stood upright as Hermione groaned before turning her head a little.

"Get down," she murmured, "Hide Ginny… he's outside… hide…"

"He?" frowned Draco looking up at Ron and Merle before looking back at Hermione, "Hermione who is he?"

"Her brother… he is with her outside… we can't make it… get under the desk," mumbled Hermione before her eyes fluttered open taking a moment to focus on her surroundings, "What happened?"

**A/N: Well was that a twist or was that a twist? Believe me, I didn't even know it was coming till I started writing it. My fingers were doing the thinking for me! Anyway review!**

**SONG: Lullaby by J.W Elliot**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	17. Memories and Murder

**A/N: Hey all! I dedicate this chapter to my friend Beck! It was a while since we were in contact but I am happy we are talking again! Thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine, how many times do I have too say that?**

_Chapter Seventeen: Memories and Murder_

"What is going on with her?" asked Merle once him, Ron and Draco were outside the ward, "She doesn't remember what happened? Please tell me that is normal."

Draco nodded, "It is. Her mind and body has gone through a terrible trauma and as a consequence has blocked the memory from what happened, worried that if she remembers it will do more damage to her body and mind."

"She needs to know!" cried Ron, "Her business, the people killed…"

"I know," snapped Draco closing his eyes to calm down, "As her Doctor and fiancé I believe she needs to know. Besides if we don't tell her the papers will."

"Do we do it now?" asked Merle glancing at Hermione who was sitting on her bed looking around the ward in confusion.

Draco nodded, "Let me break it too her gently okay?"

Merle and Ron nodded before following Draco into the room. All smiled at Hermione who half grinned back. Confusion was evident in her eyes, but she looked as though she was trying to remember something relevant too that day.

"What do you remember about today, Hermione?" asked Draco sitting on the bed beside her, but so he was facing her.

"Only waking up… doing the normal things and talking to Harry about his spilt from Ginny… then it just blurs… like I know something happened but I don't know what," replied Hermione getting hysterical towards the end, "My mind just won't let me remember."

Draco took hold of Hermione's hand and held in his, "Something did happen. You were injured – but are completely okay."

Hermione nodded, "But what happened?"

Draco sighed, "As I tell you, your memory may unblock the one it is hiding. Okay?"

Hermione nodded again.

"Okay. Someone used a spell to make your building collapse. People have died, Michael being one of them. The Aurours have a fair idea as too who is involved and are tracking them down as we speak."

Hermione's free hand was gripping the quilt as Draco spoke with tears running down her cheeks.

"Do you remember?" whispered Draco.

Hermione nodded let out a heartbreaking sob. Draco slid closer and pulled Hermione towards him into a hug. Hermione welcomed it and held him tightly as she cried her soul out for the devastation the couple, who did it, had caused.

Merle and Ron watched on in silence, feeling sorry for their close friend who was normally so strong. But it seemed life was enjoying dealing out bad cards too Hermione. Was this the pay back for her running away for four years?

Hermione pulled herself away from Draco and wiped her eyes, "It was horrible… I wish I couldn't remember it now."

_Flashback to Earlier In Day_

"Luna I can't. I have dinner with my family. You know the company's policy- we finish at five no later," said Hermione signing the final bill before looking up at her receptionist, "Tell Miss Deville we will fit her in tomorrow. It's the best we can do."

Luna nodded, "I have been trying too tell her that. Maybe you can come out and tell her?"

Hermione nodded, "As long as you get these sent to the Finance people at the Ministry."

"Deal," smiled Luna following Hermione out too the reception area.

"Miss Deville?"

A blonde woman turned around to Hermione just as the building gave a loud groan. Everyone stopped and looked up at the ceiling before a crackling sound erupted around them. Hermione started towards the staircase, yelling for everyone to get outside. She banged on office doors yelling for people to get out. Just as she reached the staircase Michael called too her.

"You should get outside!" he yelled with Luna pulling at his arm.

"I have too get Ginny!" screamed back Hermione, "Get going!"

The staircase made a cracking noise, signaling for Hermione too run up the staircase, people shoved past her running down them not even noticing they were elbowing their boss. Finally at the top Hermione screamed for Ginny.

"There she is!" snarled a voice.

Hermione spun around to see Emery Flint and Sharla Mink standing towards the side of the staircase. Hermione's heart pounded as she ran a quick as she could, up the next set of staircase and then towards Ginny's office, thundering noises were happening, signaling falling ceiling on the lower floor. Hermione glanced over her shoulder too see no sign of Sharla or Emery.

"Ginny!" cried Hermione, "Ginny! The building is falling! We got to get out of here!"

Hermione yanked open the door towards her, Ginny wanted doors opening outwards to they would make more pace inside the office, though Hermione had hated the idea, she just went along with it.

Ginny was quickly packing her important things into her bag.

"Ginny we have no time!" cried Hermione grabbing her pregnant friends hand and pulling her towards the door. But they were too late, not only was the lower floor crashing down underneath them but Sharla and Emery were walking towards the office.

"We're too late, get under the desk now!" cried Hermione shoving Ginny under the desk, "Get down. Hide. He's outside."

"Who is?"

"It's her brother. He's with her outside. We can't make it. Just get under the desk," cried Hermione pushing Ginny down and under the desk.

"Get going Hermione!" cried Ginny, "You could make it."

"No," said Hermione as she turned around, but then the lowest floor gave way, causing Hermione to fall and hit the edge of the table with a crack, mingled in with Ginny's terrified screams.

_End Of Flashback._

"That is what I remember… Emery Flint and Sharla Mink. They are related I swear. They look so much alike," said Hermione looking at Draco through tear filled eyes.

Draco looked at Ron and a pale Merle.

"Sharla has conned Emery into bringing down Hermione," said Ron thoughtfully, "He hates Hermione for not letting him near Merle all those years ago and seeing too it that he got arrested and charged. But Sharla has conned him into taking things further. Now that Hermione's business has been temporarily destroyed she will up the advertising on her business – possibly thinking you are dead or incapable of telling us who did it. That way she can do what she has always wanted: have a successful business that rivals Hermione's."

Everyone nodded.

"But why does she have to go about it this way?" asked Hermione before blowing her nose, "I mean… people have died. I have too go back there and rebuild everything. Only this time I will make sure to use protection charms on it. I won't let this happen again."

"How is the patient?" came Pompfrey's voice as she walked in, "Oh, you are awake. How are you coping?"

"I'll be fine. Just another memory," replied Hermione bluntly.

**O**

The next morning if anyone looked in the Malfoy's dining room they would have thought Narcissa and Lucius were just redesigning some part of their Manor. But they were already contacting the Ministry about the rebuilding of Hermione's business. So far they had given permission too the same sort of building being built, but Narcissa and Lucius were changing it around so people wouldn't have to go to work and remember everyday the devastation that had happened.

Dakota on the other hand was happily making her mother a picture of her, Hermione and Draco playing out the front of their house.

"Crème or gray with white edging? Remember the floor will be hard polished oak the furniture will be dark wood with white silk covering," said Narcissa showing her husband the two drawings.

"Gray and white. It is more sophisticated and not completely girl like," replied Lucius after just a glance, "They are clearing the rubble away carefully today, in case of more dead bodies. Hannah Abbott died this morning from head injury, along with her clients."

Narcissa shook her head sadly, "Terrible. I hope they catch whoever did this."

Lucius nodded and tied another letter too his owls leg, just as another one flew through the window.

Lucius grabbed it and opened it to read aloud.

"_Mother and Father,_

"_We are on our way home. Hermione is doing well, but she is still very shaken up from the ordeal. Please do not ask what happened. She does not wish to talk about it._

"_Bring Dakota home when you are both ready. I am sure she is enjoying her time with you both._

" _-Draco._"

Narcissa nodded, "That is understandable."

Lucius was about to reply when Pansy appeared in the dining room with a loud crack, blood covered her hands and her eyes were wide with terror. Lucius and Narcissa ran over too her shocked and worried. Just as they reached Pansy, she collapsed too the ground, a knife protruding from her back.

Narcissa screamed from terror and Lucius swore.

"Grandma?" called Dakota from the hall, "Poppie? Grandma!"

"Narcissa, take Dakota home now. Explain to Draco what has happened. I will owl for help, or send Draco here immediately."

Narcissa nodded and backed from the room pale in the face. Her back hit the door, but she managed to turn around and grab the door handle just as Dakota was nearing it.

"You screamed," said Dakota, "Is Poppie okay?"

"Y-yes. He is just… cleaning up. But Mummy and Daddy are home now so I have too take you home," replied Narcissa calmly.

"But I'm having fun painting!"

Dakota gave her Grandmother the Malfoy puppy eyes. If the circumstances were different Narcissa knew she would have caved in and said yes. But she couldn't let her Granddaughter be here with a possibly dead body in her dining room. Narcissa picked Dakota up and immediately apperated her too her home. Just as she arrived Hermione entered the lounge room.

"Where is Draco?" asked Narcissa placing Dakota on the ground.

"In the kitchen," replied Hermione hugging her daughter "Are you okay Narcissa?"

"I-I can't say," said Narcissa paling again before running to the kitchen.

Hermione sat silently listening to the urgent whispers, followed by Draco's yell of "WHAT!" Hermione stood too see what was going on as Draco walked briskly into the lounge room followed by Narcissa.

"Hermione something awful has happened… I have too go help Dad. Mum stay here, where it is safe," said Draco before apperating.

"What is going on?" cried Hermione in confusion; she'd suffered enough of it in one day before that memory was unblocked.

"Dakota darling, you can go play with your toys if you want," smiled Narcissa, "I will keep your Mum company."

Dakota nodded and ran upstairs too her bedroom to play as Narcissa and Hermione sat down.

"Lucius and I were in the dining room when Pansy Zabini apperated in. Her hands… her hands were covered in blood and her eyes… oh I never want too see eyes like hers again," whispered Narcissa looking at her hands before looking up at Hermione, "They were full of terror, loss and confusion. Then she just fell too the ground… she had a knife in the back of her chest."

Hermione's mouth fell open in shock, she knew Pansy was once Draco's fiancée and bestfriend, "Is she dead?"

"I don't know. Dakota was coming and Lucius told be to get her back home."

Hermione shook her head, "Who… who would want too kill Pansy?"

"I don't know. She got along with everybody. She was such a loving mother too Samantha."

Hermione nodded, "So I've heard. Draco visited her a few weeks back too catch up. He didn't get home till late. But I was just happy he was socializing again."

Narcissa smiled a little, just as Draco arrived with bloody hands.

"Is she okay?" cried Narcissa standing up.

"Dead… blood was everywhere… Dad flooed the hospital and Ministry and they came. But she was dead… Dean was there. Blaise is missing," said Draco, "No one knows where, but him and a team of Aurours are going to their home to find out what is going on."

"Where is your father?" asked Narcissa worriedly.

"Giving a statement too the Ministry. Is Dakota in her room?" asked Draco glancing at his blood covered hands.

Hermione nodded and Draco went too the kitchen to wash his hands clean of the blood. Hermione and Narcissa remained seated in silence listening too the tap water run, but it wasn't long before the sound of sobbing made its way into the lounge room.

"I should go home," said Narcissa softly as Hermione nodded and ran into the kitchen.

The tap was still running with blood covering the hot tap and edges of the sink. Hermione turned it off and knelt down in front Draco, who was leaning against the cupboards in a seated position. Hermione tilted Draco's head up too see the tears falling down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," whispered Hermione as she slid closer to hug him tightly.

Draco wrapped his arms around her back, the blood staining her blue shirt. His tears soaked the front of her shirt, but Hermione didn't care. All she wanted too do was take away his pain or kill the bastard for causing it.

**O**

"I don't believe this!" cried Harry reading the letter causing James to glare at him and Ginny too look up from feeding Rianna her bowl of porridge, "Blaise has gone missing, his wife has been murdered and Dean and a team of Aurours are searching for him. Ron is helping out though. He has the support of the Australian Ministry Aurours, they are sending over a team to help us out."

"Well that is a good thing," said Ginny smiling at Rianna as she blew a raspberry bubble, "Oh! Clever trick!"

Harry smiled affectionately at his daughter and folded up the letter, "It is a good thing. So James I was thinking we could go to Granny and Pop's place today and I can teach you how to fly on a real broom. Interested or are you still angry with me?"

James' face broke out into a grin, matching his father's, "Why would I be mad with you Daddy?"

Harry smiled, more from relief but also happy him and his son were getting their relationship back on track.

Ginny smiled at the too and looked at Rianna, "It is going to be a Mummy and Daughter day! How about we bake from cookies? I have a craving for some… can you believe it? Almost four months too go. Due around May 10th."

Harry smiled, "Not long too go indeed. Come on James. Let's go get dressed so we can get going. I'll get my broom."

"Harry, not the firebolt. It is too fast and turns rather easy."

"Fine. Does your mother still have the Cleansweeps?"

Ginny nodded as she spooned the final bit of porridge into Rianna's mouth, "She never got rid of them because they are family belongings. And besides she knew we would need a slow broom for the children."

Harry nodded and chased James upstairs. A grin was on his face holding so many meanings. But one was obvious – Harry Potter was truly happy with his life and would never give it away for anything else.

**O**

"I found him!" bellowed Ron running into the dining room of the Zabini Mansion where Dean was going over the house plans they had delivered from the Ministry, "In the kitchen basement. He is unconscious. Follow me!"

Everyone ran after Ron, out of the dining room, down the long corridor where blood was splattered over the ground, down a flight of stairs, into the kitchen where houselves were trying too not break down in tears or go clean up the bloody mess. Ron weaved his way around the stove into a low door and down a rotting flight of wooden stairs. The air was thick with floating dust and cold from the dark. They all, the ten of them, lit their wands up allowing the light to flow around the room and onto the still body in the ground.

"Blaise!" yelled Dean pushing past Ron and kneeling beside his friend and work partner, "Wake up man!"

"Finite!" said Ron to break any spells placed on him.

Blaise suddenly groaned and sat up looking around. His memory finally kicked into motion and he stood up whipping out his wand, "They are here… Pansy! Where is Pansy? When did you all arrive?"

"Blaise… you have been missing for two hours," said Dean calmly, "But… Pansy… Blaise, Pansy is dead."

Blaise looked around before what Dean said sunk in, "What?"

"Pansy was killed. She apperated to the Malfoy Manor for help I guess, but she was already dead before Draco arrived there too even save her."

"Pansy is dead?" whispered Blaise, "You mean… he killed her?"

"Who?" asked Ron frowning.

"That Emery Flint guy… he said kill us and it will weaken Draco making it easier for Sharla to get too Hermione… are, are you sure Pansy is dead?"

Dean nodded, "I'm sorry man… we found Samantha in her room crying. She is fine we have a young Aurour looking after her in her room."

"Samantha!" cried Blaise pushing past Ron and Dean and running up the stairs.

"Sirs, we got word from the Aurours in Hogsmeade saying people saw Flint and Mink at the Hogshead ten minutes ago," said a Aurour running down the stairs into the basement.

"Let's go! They could still be there!" yelled Ron, "Dean, I know you are worried for Blaise but we need to keep on task."

Dean nodded and apperated away alongside Ron.

**O**

Hermione turned the shower taps on till they were just right. She turned back to Draco who was starring blankly at the wall. She stepped closer to him and undid his shirt and pants before helping him into the shower. She shut the glass door and walked out, closing the bathroom door behind her.

What else could possibly happen now that would make her life worse?

"Mummy can we watch Herbie?"

Hermione jumped and looked down at her daughter in surprise, "Sure honey."

"What is that red stuff on your hands?" frowned Dakota seeing the blood on Hermione's hands, then on her shirt and neck.

"Oh, just some… paint. I was painting something for work," lied Hermione, "How about you go and create me a pretty drawing or maybe you could draw one for Daddy too cheer him up?"

Dakota nodded and ran back too her bedroom. Hermione opened the door to the bathroom and re-entered too wash the blood off her. Just as she turned the sink tap on Draco stumbled out of the shower holding a razor in his hand, with tears falling down his face.

"I-I can't!" he cried.

"Draco!" screamed Hermione grabbing the razor from him. She then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him before he sat on the closed toilet, "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know… I'm sorry," he sobbed, "She was my bestfriend… and now some arsehole has murdered her! Taken her away from her daughter and husband."

"And you were about too take yourself away from myself and Dakota."

"I know… but when I tried… I couldn't do it."

"I'm glad you couldn't," whispered Hermione kneeling in front of him, "Because I love you too damn much too loose you."

Draco half smiled, "Pansy would kick my arse if she knew I went too do this."

Hermione chuckled a little before looking serious, "I know you are in pain… I mean I know loosing my mother is different but the pain will ease along with the hate. It takes time. Just always know I love you and will always be by your side."

Draco ran a hand down Hermione's cheek before leaning down a little too kiss her softly, "You should shower… the blood."

"Too Dakota it is paint. I told her that."

Draco nodded and stood. As soon as he left the bathroom and was walking down the hall, Hermione let out a sob at what she could have entered the bathroom too see. She leant on the vanity starring at her pale reflection. Never again did she want to see something like that.

**O**

Narcissa thanked the houselves as she too, stood up from scrubbing away the blood with some "Instant Blood Stain Remover" potion. Lucius had finalized the last bits off the rebuilding and decorating of Hermione's business. He looked at his wife and beckoned her over for a long cuddle.

"When will the torment end?" asked Narcissa looking up at Lucius.

"It never will. These things are happening all the time," sighed Lucius, "All we can do is stay strong."

Narcissa sighed, "I hope they find Blaise… what if little Samantha has no parents?"

"Don't panic yourself. Everything will be fine."

Narcissa just nodded and pulled away from Lucius, "I am going to shower and destroy these robes. They have blood on them."

Lucius nodded and watched his wife leave the room. He looked down at the wet ground and gave a slight shudder from the memory of Draco pulling the knife from her back and healing the wound, then doing the muggle CPR, too even trying to revive her with the Finite charm. He had to pull his son away from the body and make him go home.

"Is everything okay Master?" asked his house elf, Twoggle.

"Yes, Twoggle. But can you bring me a glass of fire whiskey?" replied Lucius.

"Yes Master, right away!"

Lucius sat down with a sigh. As much as he was against drinking, since he saw what it did too his son, he needed something to ease his mind and calm his nerves down.

**O**

"Okay, now place your hand over the broom and say up," instructed Harry in the snow covered field him and James were standing in.

James nodded, standing beside the old Cleansweep. His raised his hand over the broom and shouted, "Up!"

The boom bounced but didn't jump up into his hand like it did for his father in his first year. James looked up at his father disheartened, but Harry smiled.

"Try again, James."

James nodded and again shouted, "Up!"

This time the broom flew up into his hand, sending the four year old into a wave of excited giggles.

Harry cheered and walked over to James, "Okay. Now climb onto your broom… yep that's it and kick up off the ground slowly."

James pushed off the ground and floated in the air, "Look Daddy! I am doing it!"

"Way too go!" cheered Harry as he climbed onto his Fire bolt, "Now lean forward like this and make yourself want the broom to move forward… yes that's it! James you are a natural."

"Like you Daddy!"

Harry laughed, "Okay, follow me. But we will go slow today."

James nodded and Harry flew ahead of him, doing little curves, and up and down movements, every time Harry went a little higher causing James too giggle or tell Harry too go higher. His son was a daredevil when it came to flying. Like his father he loved it.

But after two hours of flying the snow began to fall. Harry flew lower to the ground and landed smoothly as he always did. He turned around and watched James come in. He landed pretty good, except he fell onto his bottom at the last moment. Harry stepped forward expecting James to cry, but instead James laughed and stood up.

"That was the most fun thing ever!" declared James, "When can we fly again?"

"How about tomorrow maybe?" suggested Harry as they walked back to The Burrow, "It's snowing now and Granny is cooking us some hot muffins."

James nodded and they both walked back too The Burrow grinning and chatting the whole way like all father and sons should.

**A/N: Okay well I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Review!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	18. Evil Strikes

**A/N: Hey all. Well thanks for the reviews! You all rock! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it.**

_Chapter Eighteen: Evil Strikes_

The next three days passed with the news of Pansy Zabini's murder sending even more shockwaves through the Wizarding Community of England. Many claimed this is the work of those who destroyed Hermione Grangers business, which was true but Aurours were not saying word to anyone. Everything was very hush, hush. The Aurours were tracking down Sharla Mink and Emery Flint, but every time they got close they managed to weasel out of their grasp. Pansy's funeral was during the third day that passed. Draco and Hermione attended with the Parkinson's, Zabini's, and Narcissa and Lucius. Blaise remained quiet, going to Samantha after the service. Draco was quiet also. He had been since the incident in the bathroom. Hermione couldn't get one word out of him and it was really beginning to worry her. Did Draco have more feelings for Pansy than he was letting on? Did something happen the night he visited her and got home late?

Lucius and Narcissa still hadn't told about the building plans, which were almost complete – magic, really did make things happen quicker. This time they had seen too it spells were put on the building which stopped anyone with any ill feeling towards the business from coming in or doing any harm too those owning it or working there.

The day after the funeral, Hermione woke up too see Draco going through an old photo album he owned. Hermione stood and walked over too the desk he was sitting at. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"Sorry," muttered Hermione walking over too her wardrobe, "I'm going too Digion Alley today. Dakota is going to Molly's. Remember you have too work at 10am."

"I'm not going," snapped Draco.

"I know you are in pain, but you can't mope around forever," replied Hermione calmly as she pulled off her nightgown and dressed in her work muggle clothes, a black skirt with a layered affect at the front, a white ¾ shirt with a slight v-neck and black shoes with a low heel.

"Maybe I want too."

Hermione shot him a dirty look and headed towards the door before she spun around too look at him, "I lost both my parents, but I have managed too pull through. You lost a bestfriend, I can imagine the pain you are feeling but don't take it out on me!" Hermione pulled the door open and slammed it behind her too be face to face with Emery Flint.

"Lovers in trouble, hmm?" he said in a cold tone, "Oh dear."

Hermione slowly moved her hand too the back of her skirt, but noticed she had forgotten her wand, she stepped back and grabbed the door handle and twisted it, "Go away… where is Sharla?"

"Oh... not here. Don't worry, your daughter is still asleep in her bed."

Hermione pushed the door back and fell onto the ground. Draco stood up from his chair and looked at her in confusion. Hermione looked at him, with fear filled eyes before looking back too where Emery should have been, but he was gone.

"You okay?" asked Draco concerned.

Hermione stood up ignoring him. She ran too her dressing table and grabbed her wand before running out of the room too her daughters. She slammed the door open, causing Dakota too wake up startled. But no one was in the room.

"Mummy?" mumbled Dakota, "Are you okay?"

"Fine Sweetie," replied Hermione, feeling rather relived, "Time too get up. You are going too Granny Molly's today."

Dakota stood up and allowed Hermione too dress her in the clothes she picked out, pink jeans and a white jumper with a pony across the front, along with her riding boots.

"You got me these in Australia," smiled Dakota before whispering, "Daddy doesn't cuddle me anymore."

Hermione looked up at her daughter in the eyes, "Daddy is going through a hard time. His best friend has gone to heaven with Nannie."

Dakota nodded, "Maybe I will make him a picture and he will cuddle me."

Hermione smiled, "That sounds like a good idea."

**O**

"Am I going to Granny's today?" asked James as Ginny poured him a bowl of cornflakes.

"Yes you are," said Harry walking into the kitchen holding Rianna, "Because I am taking Mummy out for the day. We are going baby clothes shopping."

"We are?" asked Ginny with a raised eyebrow.

"Indeed we are."

Ginny smiled and walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too my darling," smiled Harry placing Rianna in her high chair, "You know she will soon be sitting at the table."

"Like big girl!" gurgled Rianna smiling at her father.

"Like a big girl," nodded Harry before helping her eat her breakfast, "So what are you going too do at Granny's?"

"Build blocks," answered Rianna, "Play with Dakka."

"And you James?"

"Play with Dakota and help Granny make muffins," replied James finishing he bowl, "All done Mummy."

"Good boy," praised Ginny taking the bowl and sticking it in the sink, "Now how about you go get dressed. I need too send Hermione a letter."

Ginny walked into the office by the lounge room and sat at her desk and began writing too Hermione.

**O**

The hour passed with Hermione and Dakota eating. Draco still hadn't come down for breakfast, but with Hermione's mood towards him, she wasn't even bothered to go see what was wrong. She knew, and though she felt sorry for him, she knew it was pointless for him too mope the whole day away. Just as she was packing a few things for Dakota too take with her an owl, Hedwig to be exact flew into the kitchen.

"I'll get the owl treats!" screamed Dakota running into the pantry as Hermione took the letter from the aging owl.

"Getting old girl?" smiled Hermione earning a hoot from Hedwig, "Just like Crookshanks. All he does is sleep."

Hedwig hooted again and accepted the treat from Dakota before flying out the open window. Hermione sat at the kitchen table and opened the letter from Ginny.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you going? Well, just so you know, James and Rianna will be at Mum's today as well. Harry is taking me out baby clothes shopping. But yesterday, while he was out flying with James, I went too a check up at St Mungo's with Mum. It turns out I am going to be having triplets! That is why I am so big! I don't know how too tell Harry though. I know he wants a large family but only four children, not five! _

_Also, I was wondering if you and Draco had decided upon a wedding date yet? Well I'd better go. James wants me too help him make his bed and pick out clothes._

_Love Ginny._

A grin was across Hermione's face, ear too ear. Dakota ran over looking excited.

"Mummy! It's New Years Eve!" she cried, "Can I watch the fireworks?"

"Of course you can. Or maybe Granny Molly will be having a party, like she normally does," grinned Hermione, "Guess what though?"

"What?"

"Aunty Ginny is having three babies!"

Dakota's mouth fell open, "Wow! Three babies! That's lots and lots!"

Hermione nodded smiling.

"Will I have a sister or brother?"

Hermione's smile faltered a little, "Maybe one day. Come on. We'd better go."

**O**

"Good morning Hermione," greeted Molly before hugging Dakota, "Hello dear. James and Rianna are outside with Jonathon."

Dakota hugged Hermione bye and ran outside, to be greeted with a hug from James. Hermione and Molly laughed before moving too the table to sit and talk.

"How are things at home?" asked Molly.

Hermione sighed, "You have always been able to know when something is bothering me… its Draco. I know he has just lost his bestfriend… so I know the pain he is feeling. But Molly… I have lost my parents. My mother has been gone just a month nearly and I have managed too pull through and move on. But he… he won't talk too me, or Dakota and it is hurting her a lot. This morning we had a little fight and when I walked out Emery Flint was in the hallway."

"What?" cried Molly, "Are you okay?"

"Fine. I opened the bedroom door and fell back and Draco didn't even look too see what I was trying too get away from. Normally he would… but he didn't. And by the time I looked back again, Flint was gone. So I grabbed my wand and raced too Dakota's room too see if she was okay – Draco didn't even follow too see what was going on. He doesn't care."

Molly nodded, "A loss of someone is terrible but it should never come in the way of family and those you love."

Hermione nodded wiping away tears, "I'm beginning too think maybe he had stronger feelings for Pansy then he is letting on."

"Oh Hermione, if he did they would be married."

"I know… but what if they only realized they had something? Maybe I am a fool too let him back into my heart… but than I think I love him, I can't be a fool too love someone like him."

Molly took hold of Hermione's hand and squeezed it, "Talk too him. Communication is the key. That is what I tell all of my children and you are one of my children Hermione."

Hermione smiled and stood up. She walked around the table and gave Molly a hug before leaving too confront Draco.

**O**

"We need one bag of nappies," said Harry picking up a pack of newborn nappies, "Are you okay Ginny?"

"Harry I have something too tell you," said Ginny biting her lower lip, "You know how we want a big family?"

Harry nodded, "Four kids, yeah."

"Well… we are… going to have that… only one more than four."

Harry frowned, confused, "What are you getting at?"

Ginny took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Yesterday I found out why I was bigger then I should be at now six months… I… well we are going to have triplets."

Harry looked at Ginny stunned, his eyes blinking a lot. Ginny let out a breath and grabbed six packs of newborn nappies, along with twelve bottles, three pacifiers, three packs of large safety pins.

"Triplets?" said Harry, "I am going to be a dad to triplets?"

"Yeah. I am going to have to go on leave from the magazine until the children are at least one… I'll be relying on you a lot more."

Harry's face broke out into a grin, "Triplets… triplets... come here you three… no come here you five!"

Ginny laughed, "You aren't mad?"

"Mad? Ginny I am over the MOON!" he cried hugging her, than placing his hand on her stomach, "Three babies… did you find out what they are?"

"I did," replied Ginny looking guilty, "Do you want too know?"

"Yes, we need to get the rooms ready!"

"Two girls and a boy."

"So Adiana, Erin and… Hunter?"

Ginny nodded, "I was thinking Adiana Hermione Potter, Erin Merle Potter, Hunter Ronald Potter?"

"Perfect," whispered Harry before giving his wife a deep, loving kiss, "I love you Ginny."

"I love you Harry," replied Ginny before kissing him again.

**O**

Hermione walked up the marble staircase, down the hall and into the master bedroom, where Draco was still going over his photo album. Hermione walked over too him and pulled it away from him and looked at it. There was a picture of him kissing Pansy lovingly. A lump formed in Hermione's throat as she shut it. She looked up at Draco fighting the tears forming in her eyes. He on the other hand stood up glaring at her.

"What are you doing?" he snapped.

"I need to talk too you," she replied, trying too keep her voice strong and even, "Did you have more feelings for Pansy than you are telling me?"

"Why?"

"I need to know!"

"I did love her at one stage," he replied rather calmly, "When I was 18… I loved her till about three months before you came along."

Hermione nodded, "So for about three years you loved Pansy."

Draco nodded even though it wasn't a question.

"That night you were at Pansy and Blaise's late did anything happen between you and Pansy?"

"No!" cried Draco, "Merlin Hermione, I love you!"

"You haven't been showing it too me! You are making me question everything, from does he still love her, and to did he screw her a few weeks ago! Do you still love her?"

"She was my first love. I will always have something for her."

"She is your first love… the one you will never forget and I will always be the second woman, who you took in because I had your child, who you have been ignoring and before you say oh you lost someone, lets all cry, I lost my mother at the start of this month. Yes I mourned but I didn't let it come between my daughter and me. I have moved on and you need to get your life in order. I know you love her Draco, but you forget," Hermione paused to stop the tears, but they managed to fall down her cheeks, "I love you and always will. You need too work out what you want and if I am in that dream because since we have gotten back together, we haven't once made love. What's the real reason you wanted us to get back together?"

Before Draco replied Hermione walked out of the room and apperated half way down the hall. Draco walked out of the room, consumed by guilt. He walked towards the staircase and picked up the dropped photo album and opened it too the page Hermione had laid eyes on. Him and Pansy sharing a kiss. He walked back too his room and shut the door wondering what he was going too do to straighten everything out.

**O**

"We've done it!" cried Narcissa looking at the completed building made of white bricks, with gray painted wood around the windows with golden writing saying "**MUGGLE MAGIC WEDDINGS**" and below it in silver letters, "**Office of the magazine I DO**". The door was full glass with a wooden frame painted gray like the window.

"What happened?" came a soft voice behind Lucius and Narcissa.

They turned around in surprise too see Hermione, with tearstains clear on her face.

"Hermione, are you okay?" asked Lucius walking over worried, along with Narcissa.

Hermione nodded, then shook her head, than shrugged her shoulders, "It doesn't matter… but did you two do this?"

Narcissa and Lucius nodded before Narcissa explained, "We knew you needed to rest, so we had this all arranged and built. The first two floors are for the wedding planning, and the top two are for the magazine. We changed the colours and where everything is. Come on in."

Hermione allowed Narcissa too link arms with her as they walked in. Hermione let out a gasp of awe. The roof was high with a crystal chandelier hanging in the middle. The walls were a mid-shade gray with white edging. The reception desk was pale wood with a white marble top. Too the left was another door with **OWNER AND PLANNER: _Hermione Granger_**. The door was painted white with the words in gold on the frosted glass window.

"My office?" asked Hermione with a small smile.

Narcissa nodded and Lucius opened the door. Instead of wooden floor Hermione's office had white carpet. In the center was her desk, which looked a lot like her old desk, except the handles on the draws were silver and the top had a more maroon colour. The walls were painted white and a full-length window was behind her looking out too the street. In the corner of the room, right too the door was a filing cabinet with a picture of her and Draco on top of it. Hermione looked away from it and smiled at the large wood coloured vases on both sides of the windows. They were full of her favorite lilies.

"It's beautiful," whispered Hermione, "Thankyou both so much."

"It wouldn't of been possible if your friend hadn't found out about our money," said Narcissa, "The bank have refunded our accounts too what they should be."

"You mean you paid for this?" cried Hermione.

Lucius and Narcissa nodded.

"How can I ever repay you both?"

"Don't. You have given Draco everything he ever wanted. Love, happiness, a family… you," smiled Narcissa.

"Me?"

"He never stopped loving you. Pansy may have been his first love but you are his greatest love."

"I am?"

Narcissa nodded, "Now let us show you the rest."

The rest of the building was just as amazing. The offices were all full of furniture with people's names on the door, only those who died, there names weren't. Instead Lucius had created a large board with their names on it in remembrance. Michael and Hannah's were written in bigger writing seeing as they were with Hermione from the very beginning and all the way through the hard moments. The magazine area was painted in the magazine colours, with Ginny's office being closer too the stairs.

"Thank you both so much," smiled Hermione, "I should get to writing too everyone saying we are back in business and I want them all at work on Monday. And I have to send a letter too the Prophet. I need to replace nineteen wedding planners and thirty-two people from the magazine."

"Fifty-one people died from the business?" asked Lucius.

Hermione nodded, "And twenty clients. Miss Deville was among them. A bit of the ceiling fell and spilt her head open deeply. Broke her skull… everything and still they are out there… killing people too bring me down."

"Sorry to be rude but I'd better get too work. I have a meeting," spoke up Lucius, kissing Narcissa goodbye and hugging Hermione in a father-daughter manner.

"See you tonight darling," waved Narcissa before Lucius left, "How about I help out by writing the advertisements too the Prophet and you write the letter for the workers and just duplicate it 258 times?"

Hermione nodded and they headed too the staff room too get to work.

**O**

"You have hurt her a lot Draco," said Molly before frowning, "Don't you have work?"

"I sent in a letter saying I had a family matter to attend too," replied Draco, "I need to show her that she is my greatest love. Pansy was my first love, but Hermione showed me the true meaning of love. We haven't done anything… sexual… because I thought she wasn't ready, not because I didn't want too."

Molly sighed, "So you do love her? Because if you a setting out too hurt her, I will see too it your life is an awful one. Hermione is a daughter too me."

"I do love her! She is the reason why I am still alive. I want to grow old with her, have more children with her… everything."

Molly nodded, "Fine, Dakota can stay here tonight. What are your plans?"

"We go out tonight. I have gotten in contact with Professor McGonagall… don't worry I have it all planned out."

"No houselves" warned Molly, "She hates them waiting on her."

"I know. That is all worked out too. Thankyou so much Mrs Weasley," said Draco hugging her before he left with a crack.

**O**

Hermione walked into her office at home, she had spent the past three hours duplicating letters and sending them off. Now she was home and dying too have something too eat. It was only mid afternoon meaning Dakota would need to be picked up in two hours. Hermione trudged up the stairs and soon sunk into a vanilla scented bath with bubbles floating all around her. She dunked her head under, wetting her brown locks.

Hermione closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, "This is paradise."

Suddenly the door opened making Hermione's eyes spring open. There in a black cloak, stood Emery Flint. He walked slowly over too Hermione and pulled out a long, pointed dagger with a goblin bone handle, crafted too look like a snake.

Hermione was blocked and once again defenseless, she opened her mouth to scream for Draco, but remembered he was at work.

"Leave me alone," pleaded Hermione standing up and grabbing a towel to wrap around her bare naked body, "I have nothing for you… please."

Emery laughed softly, yet it still managed to echo around the room, "My sister disagrees. You know Sharla is my half sister? Different father's, the same whore of a mother."

"Y-your sister can have my business if she wants… please… leave me alone," cried Hermione stepping out of the bath. Her face held the look of ultimate defeat, yet still Emery let her step closer to the toilet seat, where her wand lay hidden, "She can have my magazine… my home but don't kill me… please."

"But death is only the beginning," whispered Emery, "Isn't that what all you muggles believe?"

"Not all muggles. Some believe in reincarnation, that we go to the Summerland's to come back and complete something we didn't do in our past life… lots of beliefs."

Hermione made her legs give way as she sat on the toilet seat, she ran her hand over her clothes and felt the bump of her wand, "But killing me is pointless. Everyone will know you and Sharla are behind it. She can't have my business or anything."

"Yes she will!"

Hermione leaned over and grabbed her dressing gown and pulled it on tying it up, "Its getting cold and drying cold would be awful."

"Whatever," snapped Emery as Hermione tied it up, "Get up. Let me get this over with."

"Is this how you killed Pansy? Got her alone and stabbed her?"

"Wouldn't you just love me to admit it? But don't you see, you are alone, Draco doesn't love you, Dakota prefers her Gran's place too this hellhole… everyone wants you gone. Your mother left you, so did your father, Merle has gone overseas to avoid your ugly, degrading presence. Nobody wants you."

Hermione slipped her hand into her robe pocket gripping her wand tightly, "Mind tricks don't work on me, Emery. Voldemort has tried it before and it didn't work then. What makes you think it will now?"

"Because it is all true. Deep down inside you know it is."

Hermione took a deep breath. She wasn't going to take his bait, "It isn't working Emery."

"But what about the rift you and lover boy have? Would someone who really loves you do that too you?"

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" screamed Hermione pulling her wand out.

Emery's smirk faltered as Hermione took a step towards him, "Drop it now," he growled.

"So who is the helpless one now?" said Hermione finding her courage, "_Expellimarmus_!"

Emery yelled out in anger as his dagger flew from his hand and into the frothy bathtub. He glared at Hermione and lunged for her, gripping his hands around her neck. Hermione fell back onto the ground with a strangled scream, her wand falling out of her hand.

Emery straddled her, his grip around her neck tightening with every second that passed.

"Watch as your world dies away, with no one to save your pathetic life… your daughter will have no mother, your lover will be alone again, your friends will have no one too talk too… isn't it just wonderful?" snarled Emery.

"N... NO!" cried Hermione as she began too scratch at his hands, "NO!"

"GET OFF HER!"

Suddenly Emery was pulled off Hermione, letting her gasp for air her lungs needed greatly. She looked up from where she laid too see Draco pounding Emery in the face, kicking him in the ribs, lifting him up and slamming his head onto the step next too the shower.

"D-Draco s-stop!" gasped Hermione, "You killed him… he won't hurt anyone, anymore."

It was true, Emery was dead, blood dribbled from the back of his head, mouth and nose. He was pale and still, lips slowly turning a purple-blue colour.

Draco knelt down beside Hermione and gently touched the bruise appearing around her neck, "Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded, taking hold of his hand, "I'll be fine. But Sharla is still out there."

"Didn't you read the letter on the bench?"

"What letter?"

"A letter arrived from Ron. The French Aurours caught her in Paris. She will be given the kiss from the Dementor's tonight."

Hermione let out a laugh of relief and hugged Draco tightly, "We're going to be okay."

Draco nodded as he pulled away, "I'm sorry about this morning. I love you Hermione. You are my greatest love, my soul mate."

Hermione smiled, "And your mine," she leant forward and kissed him softly on the lips, "But we need to get in contact with Ron."

**O**

The hours passed, with Hermione and Draco answering questions, Ron saying they did everything out of self-defense due to Emery trying to kill Hermione. Once the body and mess had been cleaned up, Draco tended too Hermione's bruised neck, giving her a bruise vanishing potion.

"How does it feel?" he asked softly.

"Better… so should we go get Dakota?" replied Hermione.

"Actually I had a whole night mapped out… romantic dinner at Hogwarts by the lake, the works… but I think a night in is even better."

"Wow… that would have been lovely."

Draco smiled, "I wrote to McGonagall and cancelled… I want to spend it at home with my future wife."

Hermione smiled back and leaned over to Draco kissing him tenderly. He returned the kiss, leaning her backwards onto the lounge. He trailed the kisses down her neck and collarbone before moving his lips back up too hers.

"Bedroom?" he murmured huskily.

Hermione nodded and laughed when Draco picked her up, over his shoulder and carried her up too the bedroom where they spent the rest of the night, together.

**A/N: There you go! The evil ones are gone… allowing Hermione and Draco to get things going. Anyway review!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	19. One Month Too Plan

**A/N: Hey everyone… well here is chapter nineteen!**

**DISCLAIMER: You all know**

_Chapter Nineteen: One Month Too Plan_

Ginny stood nervously beside Hermione holding her hand tightly. Beside them stood the rest of their family and friends. Today was the day, today, after a month of hard campaigning, stressful moments and everything else that went along with it, everyone would find out who was the new Minister of Magic. Would it still be Rufus Scrimgeour, or Simon Ledodd or Harry Potter?

All legal aged witches and wizards around England had voted over the past two days and now the three campaigning parties were standing in the foyer of the Ministry waiting nervously. Standing on a high platform were all the Heads from the Departments of the Ministry. They, apart from Harry, had all counted up the votes. The three running were seated too the left side of the stage. Harry waved nervously at Ginny who in return, blew him a kiss.

"This is so nerve racking," whispered Ginny clutching Hermione's arm tightly.

"I know… but I'm loosing the circulation in my arm… could you please let go a bit?" pleaded Hermione looking at her turning red fingers.

"Sorry," muttered Ginny as the head of the Legal Department stood up too the podium smiling.

"Good morning too you all," he said calmly, "Thankyou for all of you coming out. I know, like the candidates, you are all nervous and all wanting too find out the winner. And without further ado, I will now announce the Minister of Magic starting with third place. And in third place is Simon Ledodd."

Simon stood, bowed and left the stage to hug his waiting wife and four children.

Ginny and Hermione politely clapped along with the rest. Just as Hermione was about to say something someone snaked their arms around her waist.

"Sorry I'm late," whispered her fiancée, "Work was busy."

Hermione nodded, "They are about too announce the Minister of Magic."

"And without any further waiting," said the man smiling, "The Minister of Magic with 10,987,452 votes is none other than Harry Potter!"

Ginny let out an ear-piecing scream of joy as Harry stood up and prepared too give his winning speech. Rufus stormed off the stage and over too his disappointed family muttering angrily under his breath.

"He won!" cried Ginny hugging Hermione, her mother, her father, brothers, and other friends.

"Thankyou!" said Harry over the roar of claps and cheers, "This is wonderful! But that's enough of that. I plan on making changes too how this system works. Aurours work over time, taking time away from their family to ensure you are all safe from those who are out to bring harm too you. Yet, Ministry officials believe it is okay to release these evil people with a mere slap on the wrist. No longer will that happen! I plan on bringing in stricter laws, stopping that from happening. I plan on making this Ministry a fair place, that every single person is treated fairly… again I thank you all!"

Everyone burst into another round of applause, with Ginny clapping and watching on with tears falling down her cheeks. Harry jumped down from the stage and ran over too his wife, engulfing her in a long embrace. He then pulled back and smiled at her swollen stomach.

"Not long now," he whispered.

**O**

Hermione woke the next morning too find the bed empty. A note was beside her bed saying Draco had taken Dakota over too his parents for the morning. Hermione stretched and climbed out of bed. She pulled on her dressing gown and headed down too the kitchen too have a morning coffee and read the Daily Prophet. Once the kettle was boiling, Hermione settled herself and opened the Daily Prophet. Sure enough on the front was a huge announcement telling the world Harry Potter was the Minister of Magic and what changes he planned on bringing during the next four years. As Hermione turned the page her eyes landed on the days date.

Her eyes widened at the date and her page turning stopped, mid turn. Slowly she let the page go and stood from the chair, running into her office. She pulled the desk draw open and grabbed her personal date diary. She flipped the pages too February. She began muttering dates and numbers before falling into her desk chair. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute. She didn't know what too do, or who too go too. Ginny was busy, so was Harry now. Molly and Arthur were going to Australia for two weeks, Fluer and her hardly talked. Her muggle relatives all had jobs and their own issues to deal with.

"Hi Mummy!" came Dakota's cheery voice as she ran into the office, her cheeks rosy red, "Grandpa took me flying on his broom. It was fun! I like flying. Can I learn how too fly? James is and he can nearly fly really high."

Hermione shut her diary and put it away, "M-maybe Daddy can teach you. I never liked flying."

"There you both are!" cried Draco walking in smiling, "Have you had breakfast?"

Hermione shook her head, "I'm that hungry anyway. I need too get dressed. I have something urgent too tend to."

"Okay," nodded Draco slowly, "Well, Dakota, how about you and I go see if the dam is still frozen?"

"Yay!" grinned Dakota.

**O**

Once Hermione was dressed she grabbed her purse and wand. She looked out the window too see Draco chasing Dakota through the thin layer of snow. Hermione smiled then apperated too St Mungo's. She walked to the same place she went too nearly five years ago and asked too see Dr Angelina Wood. The nurse directed her too a ward and asked her too wait a few minutes as Dr Wood was tending too another patient.

Hermione sat on the bed clutching her purse tightly. Her hand slipped too her flat stomach, causing her heart too race. As her breathing was being more difficult, Angelina walked in smiling.

"Hermione! How are you?" cried Angelina greeting her with a hug.

"Umm… not sure really… I am a month late. C-can you check for me?" asked Hermione looking as though she was about to faint.

"Sure. Lift your shirt like last time… that's good… okay now," smiled Angelina muttering the spell. A glow of light shone and once it went Hermione lowered her shirt.

"Am I?"

"Indeed you are! Congratulations! You and Draco are going to be parents for a second time!"

Hermione's mouth fell open in shock before she began laughing with joy, "R-r-really?"

Angelina nodded and hugged Hermione, "Yes you are!"

Hermione hugged her back happily, "Everything is going perfect. Dakota will have a brother or sister… Draco wants another child and so do I! But I want too be married before this one is born."

Angelina nodded, "Oliver and I have three children now. Maybe we can organize a dinner one night, once you are married? With Ginny and Harry as well."

"Sounds like a plan! And I want you too be my Doctor throughout this pregnancy."

"I'd love too be," smiled Angelina.

**O**

Hermione apperated back too the house. Draco and Dakota were still outside playing, so Hermione pulled on her winter coat, mittens and a scarf before going out the back door. She walked across the snow, excitement rising inside her body. Slowly her steps turned from walking too running. She made it over too Draco just as he looked up at her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him happily on the lips.

"What was that for?" laughed Draco holding Hermione in his arms.

"A very special reason," grinned Hermione.

"Can I know?"

"You and me are going too be parents… AGAIN!"

Draco looked at Hermione shocked, "What?"

"I'm pregnant! I just went to find out. One month along. So in October we will be welcoming another one into the world."

Draco burst out into happy laughter. Her scooped Hermione up into his arms and spun her around in joy, before kissing her passionately on the lips. All through this Dakota watched on laughing with joy and clapping her hands.

"We have too get married first," said Draco picking Dakota up after setting Hermione onto the ground, "How does next month sound?"

"Really sudden," said Hermione, her eyes wide, "There is so much to plan."

"It doesn't have too be a big wedding. Just close family and friends."

"Really? Wouldn't Narcissa want a huge one?" asked Hermione as they walk inside the warmth of the house.

"Well no. She will be too happy knowing she will be a Grandmother again."

Hermione grinned, "Let's get started!"

**O**

Hermione, Ginny, Fleur and Narcissa walked into **_All Occasions Tailor Made! _**Instantly Bernadette engulfed Hermione into a hug.

"It is about time you come too me for your very own wedding!" she cried happily, "Come, lets get started."

She led the women too the back of the store and signaled for her helper too bring a rack of designer gowns.

"Hurry Lisa! We only have a month!"

Lisa hurried in, smiling at the woman before handing Bernadette a gown. Lisa helped uncover it and Bernadette held it up smiling. It was a strapless satin gown with a sequined bodice, hem and back train with a matching beaded shawl. The dress was an ivory colour, causing Narcissa to eye it in envy.

"Its elegant, yet not too much," said Bernadette.

"No," said Hermione, "It is lovely but I want something more simple."

Bernadette nodded, handed Lisa the dress to recover and sifted through the rack. She hummed a little before making a pleasing noise and pulling out a dress. She uncovered it and held it up.

The dress was a white strapless gown with a satin underlay for more support the waist down part was flowing with a little layer affect at the top part of the waist.

Hermione sighed, "Its too simple."

Bernadette nodded and handed it too Lisa too cover up. She again sorted through the rack and smiled brightly as she pulled a gown off that was covered in a black cover. Bernadette turned around to show them all the dress, causing Hermione to gasp out loud. It was a strapless white gown with rhinestones on the top part and around the waist. The underskirt part was loose and flowing with criss cross layers over it all the way down too the ground. The back did up with white hook buttons. Hermione knew she had found her simple, yet elegant wedding dress.

"I… I love it," she gasped standing up and grabbing it from Bernadette, "I have too try it on!"

Hermione carefully grabbed the dress and headed into a dressing room. After trying it on and finding it was indeed the perfect dress, she headed back out too the sitting area to organize the bridesmaid dresses.

Hermione didn't want a Maid or Matron of Honor, both Ginny and Merle were important too her, so instead she was just having two bridesmaid. Merle was excited about the wedding and was coming too London next week. She had gotten Fredericka to take her measurements and had sent them too Hermione the day before.

"Bridesmaids?" asked Bernadette.

Hermione nodded, "Something with one strap with a kind of goddess style about it."

Bernadette smiled and pulled out a mocha coloured dress. It had one shoulder strap that connected too the front of the dress in a silver ring with rhinestones decorating it. The front bust area wasn't fitted but wasn't loose either. Around the waist were white beads, arranged too look like little stars. From there the dress flowed out loosely. It came with a matching shawl with the same beaded design on both ends.

"Ginny, do you like it?" asked Hermione smiling.

"Oh Hermione… it is beautiful," she smiled, "Will it be big enough for me?"

"I will make it fit you," smiled Bernadette, "Now a flower girl?"

"Yes, little Dakota."

Bernadette bit her lower lip and pulled over a rack of smaller dresses. She pulled one out and showed Hermione. It had thick singlet sleeves with little white flowers embroided around the neck. At the waist was a white tied sash too make the child seem taller and add some elegance too the mocha coloured gown. The bottom part had two layers, one being the material of the dress and the top a mesh material, the same colour.

Hermione smiled imagining her daughter in the gown. She nodded and Bernadette put it aside with the rest of the gowns.

"Than you are all sorted," she smiled, "When will the men come?"

"Today some time," replied Hermione standing up too pay for the dresses, "They aren't too know we have been."

"I understand, now that will be a total of… 1985 galleons."

**O**

Ginny walked into the kitchen too see Harry sitting at the table drawing with James and Rianna. She smiled and made her way slowly over too them before sitting beside Harry, feeling exhausted. She leant back on the chair with a hand on her stomach.

"How was your day at work?" asked Harry.

"Good," lied Ginny, "Yours?"

"Fine," lied back Harry with a smile, "Dinner is on. I'm cooking chicken legs with some roast potatoes, carrot, some beans and peas."

"Sounds nice," said Ginny before yawning, "Oh these three are all ready tiring me out."

Harry laughed as he put his crayon back with the others and turned too Ginny, "Bit like how Fred and George made your parents feel."

"Probably. But Mum knew how to handle them. What if I can handle these three? What if I become a bad mother?"

"Honey, you won't. Look at these two. You have raised them and they are turning out perfectly."

"I know. But this is three babies at once! How can I handle that?"

"You can handle it Ginny. I will be by your side all the way."

"I know," nodded Ginny wiping away a stray tear, "I think I might go take a bath."

Harry nodded and helped Ginny stand up before she left for the bathroom and he went to check on dinner.

**O**

"An engagement party?" said Hermione raising an eyebrow, "But we have been engaged since Christmas. Everyone knows by now."

"I know," said Draco, "But it is only proper in Malfoy tradition."

Hermione sighed, "Do we have time? We have a wedding to organize, a honeymoon to plan, plus a baby on the way."

"I can organize it if you want," said Draco with a shrug, "Just some food, invitations…"

"We have too send the wedding ones out yet. The wedding is on the 25th of March at 10am at the Malfoy Manor, where the reception will be held in the Ball Room from 12pm too 9pm, only you and I leave at 7pm for our honeymoon. Where are we going?"

"Maybe an engagement party isn't a good idea," frowned Draco, "We have some much too do."

"And so little time."

Draco sighed, "Okay. So I have my parents, some relatives, close family friends coming, so do you. That is roughly 80 people. Dakota can stay with my parents during the week we are away. Have you got catering sorted out?"

"No!" cried Hermione dishing up the salad onto three plates, " I haven't had time too even consider flowers for me and the bridesmaids or decorations… will your mother help me?"

"Of course she will," said Draco turning Hermione around too hug her, "You are like a daughter too her. She will do anything for you."

Hermione smiled and began cutting up Dakota's piece of fish. She smiled at Draco who kissed her on the cheek and began setting the table humming the wedding march. Hermione laughed and hummed along with him grinning from ear too ear.

Dakota walked in looking a little glum. This, was instantly noticed by Hermione who stopped serving the fish and walked over too her daughter. She knelt down in front of Dakota looking at her worriedly.

"Honey, is everything okay?" asked Hermione with a slight frown.

"You and Daddy are gonna forget all about me," she mumbled with tears in her eyes.

"What makes you say that?" asked Draco confused.

"Jon said so today! He said when the new baby comes I will be forgotten and nobody will love me anymore."

"Oh Sweetie!" cried Hermione hugging her, "Daddy and I love you very much and we would never forget about you! You are Daddy's Princess Angel and mine. We love you more than anything and always will! Besides the new baby will need a big sister to protect it and teach it things we can't. Do you understand?"

Dakota nodded smiling, "I love you Mummy and Daddy."

"We love you too," smiled Draco scooping her up and spinning her around causing Dakota too giggle, "Now let's eat!"

**O**

Hermione walked up the staircase too the magazine section, smiling at one of the photographers who blushed. He was a young guy, in is early twenties with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"M-my name is Mark Eliding. I know you are Hermione Granger," he said in a nervous tone.

"Ah, you are the one who photographed the wedding I did two weeks back," smiled Hermione, "Excellent photo's you took. Ginny is proud of them."

"Thanks… umm do you want to have a coffee later?"

Hermione chuckled politely, "Sorry Mark. I'm getting married in March. Beside's you are younger then me and I am not completely comfortable with that."

"But isn't Draco Malfoy younger than you?"

"Only by nine months. Well see you around Mark," smiled Hermione entering Narcissa's office. Her and Draco still hadn't told anyone about the pregnancy. They were waiting for the three months too pass, which would be in early April, "Morning Narcissa."

"Hermione, darling, how are you?" smiled Narcissa looking up from the photo's of wedding gowns from Bernadette's shop and comparing them too her daughter's work.

"Great. I came too ask you a favour… a big one really and I understand if you say no. I mean you have the magazine, a husband, you know and probably other things too sort out as well," babbled on Hermione earning an amused look from Narcissa.

"What is it?"

Hermione laughed a little at herself before speaking, "Umm can you help me plan the wedding? I have so much too do and I am going too be completely out of it by the time the wedding is on."

"I would be honoured too," smiled Narcissa, "How about in half an hour you and I go flower shopping?"

"Great. I have nothing on. Are you sure it is okay?"

"Hermione, I see you as a daughter. I'm glad you asked!"

Hermione smiled, "Well I will meet you in the reception area in half an hour."

**O**

"No, I don't want purple. Something soft coloured. Like a butter colour," said Hermione as her an Narcissa walked through the shop, "And so it doesn't clash with Ginny's hair."

"What about these?" asked Narcissa picking up a bouquet of butter coloured roses with little red ones arranged in too make the bouquet look elegant and not boring.

"I like it and Dakota can have a basket full of the pale petals. And a maybe a fake one arranged in her hair, like the bridesmaids."

"That sounds beautiful and you could have this," said Narcissa picking up a bouquet with white roses with babies breath. The bouquet was arranged so it hung down a little too give a trail looking affect.

Hermione nodded smiling, "You are really good at this."

"Well, I do have a garden full of flowers. White roses mean you're heavenly and too Draco you are heaven sent."

Hermione smiled, "What do the pale yellow ones mean?"

"Oh, friendship. But yellow and red mean falling in love."

Hermione nodded, with a smile, "I really can't believe I am going to be getting married."

Narcissa smiled as they paid for the flowers, "It gets like that. But once it is done… you will be Hermione Malfoy."

Hermione smiled, "Draco and I sent a form away to officially change Dakota's name too Dakota May Malfoy."

"Ah, so I can finally say, my granddaughter's name is Dakota May Malfoy."

Hermione nodded, "I want these delivered on March 25th at the Malfoy Manor at 8am. No later."

The shop owner nodded, stunned at who she was looking at. The two women left the shop, glad at least one part of the wedding planning was completed.

"How are the invitations going?" asked Narcissa.

"Well Draco and I wrote them all out last night. We are sending them off tonight. The RVSP date is March tenth. No later. Only 84 people have been invited. Along with children. Dakota would be upset is James wasn't invited. Apparently, he is her future husband."

Narcissa laughed, "Draco used too say he was going to marry his second cousin Hilary-Marcie. I told him Hilary's parents wanted her too have an American husband."

"How old was Hilary?"

"Ten. Draco was five."

Hermione smiled, "Maybe that was why he was so upset during the Hogwarts years."

Narcissa smiled, "No. He was simply misunderstood. He had a lot too deal with, like you. He had a horrible future set out for him. If Harry hadn't of destroyed Voldemort… I believe Draco would be possibly dead or still in Azkaban. You showed him a way of life he never knew."

Hermione half smiled and swallowed a lump in her throat. She wiped invisible dirt off her shirt and gave Narcissa another half smile.

"I'm sorry dear. It is just that I believe it is all true. You are an amazing young woman."

"Thankyou. It means a lot coming from my future mother in law. My mother loved Draco. She knew I could never be with another guy after Draco. And she was right. I was never once with anyone for those four whole years."

"Draco was messed up… addicted to alcohol and sex. He saw it his only way to escape reality. We wanted too help but were scared that if we did, we would loose him all together."

"But when you weren't helping him, you were loosing him."

Narcissa nodded, "For all we know, he could be dead now if something hadn't been done."

Hermione gave a slight nod, "These women… was he in a long term relationship with any of them?"

Narcissa shook her head no," Never. It was always a different woman every night. I only met a few of them. They were all young ones hoping to earn some money by sleep with a Malfoy."

"How do you know?"

"They would hassle him for weeks after until he said it was only a one night thing. He always broke their hearts… some I think were virgins. Only they didn't tell him that because I know Draco would never intentionally sleep with a virgin."

"I never really knew all of this," admitted Hermione feeling shamed with her self, "It is just a topic we avoid at all costs."

"He is embarrassed by his past actions and you don't like what pain you caused him, do you?"

"No I don't. So um… can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can," smiled Narcissa patting her arm affectionately as they walked into a little coffee shop.

"Draco and I are expecting. We are only a month or so along."

Narcissa let out a happy squeal and hugged Hermione tightly, "Another grandchild! Oh this is wonderful! What do you think it is?"

"I don't know. But we hope it is healthy and a happy baby. That is all that matters."

Narcissa nodded, "Let's celebrate. Chocolate cake with whipped cream and a icy cold pumpkin juice!"

Hermione laughed followed Narcissa into the café suddenly excited about her wedding and the fact her mother in law held no grudge against her.

**A/N: Guess what people… one more chapter to go! Next chapter everything will happen… the big finale! Anyway please review!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	20. Always and Forever

**A/N: Here it is… the final chapter. The end too the dramatic ride we have read about for a few months. Here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot!**

_Chapter Twenty: Always and Forever_

Hermione sat up, her heart pounding. She looked around the large empty bedroom, nerves running at maximum speed in her body. Today was the day. Today she would become Mrs Hermione Jane Malfoy. Taking a deep breath she slid out of the large bed and crossed the huge bedroom, just as the bedroom door opened. Narcissa walked in smiling and carrying a tray full of various foods. Hermione, Draco and Dakota had spent the night at the manor.

Hermione insisted Draco stayed in his room on the other side of the house. Dakota already had her room here from the night she stayed and was in there still asleep.

"Sit down," said Narcissa walking over too the bed, "Did you sleep well?"

"The best I could," replied Hermione sitting cross-legged on the bed, "What time is it?"

"Seven thirty. Draco and Lucius have gone for a ride on their brooms. Ginny owled saying her and her family will be here at eight. Merle is dressing Dakota in play clothes and Ron is looking at the paintings in awe in the hall."

Hermione chuckled a little, "I feel sick… not morning sickness either."

"Ah the nerves," smiled Narcissa knowingly, "I spent the whole morning in the bathroom on my wedding day… mainly because I was pregnant with Draco."

"Oh… well these ones are like butterflies in my stomach. Morning Merle."

Merle, who had just entered followed by Dakota, who ran over too her mother for a hug, smiled, "Ron can't get over the painting of the Manor, he swears he can see Draco and Lucius flying around."

"He can," nodded Narcissa, "The painting shows what is going on. If you look on the hill you can see the tent for the wedding reception."

"Sort of like Molly's clock, only it tells her where everyone is," said Hermione finally taking a small bite of bacon, while giving Dakota a piece, "You get too wear the pretty dress today, Sweetie."

"Yeah! Have you seen the dress Aunty Mel?" asked Dakota smiling, "It is a brown like colour… real pretty!"

"I have. You will look like a Princess," smiled Merle, "While your Mum will look like a Queen."

Hermione smiled a little, "Oh I am going too vomit!"

She stood from the bed and ran to the bathroom allowing the women in the room too hear her vomiting into the toilet.

**O**

"Nervous?" asked Lucius as him and Draco landed at the tent. The chairs were all in position, covered in white silk with mocha coloured ribbons tied around the back.

Draco sucked in a deep breath and let it out with a nod, "I'm about to marry the love of my life."

Lucius smiled with a laugh, "Once the ceremony starts you nerves will subside. She will blow you away… everyone around you both will be forgotten."

Draco sighed, "I'm scared I will vomit on her."

Lucius laughed again, "You won't. Calm down. Now this wedding starts at 10am and it is nearing eight o'clock, so we better head back, have something too eat and get ready. The ushers are due too arrive in an hour."

Draco nodded and climbed back onto his broom and was soon flying through the air with his father. His nerves subsided as the wind whipped around him. He took in the magnificent view of the Malfoy property and his and Hermione's place a few paddocks away. They flew over the Manor, and down beside it allowing Draco too see Hermione pulling out covered outfits from her wardrobe and laughing a little, although her face was slightly pale in colour.

"She looks as nervous as you do," said Lucius as they landed on the ground in the front yard, "Good morning Blaise."

Draco had asked Blaise and Harry, whom he had grown to get along with, to be his groomsmen. Blaise agreed, saying Pansy would be happy and Harry said he would love too have a part in the wedding.

"Good morning Mr Malfoy, Draco. Nervous?" he asked with a little smile.

"Nervous as a man could possibly get on his wedding day," replied Draco, "How you going?"

"Getting there. It's still hard… but I have too look happy for Samantha."

Draco nodded, "I'm sure Pansy is smiling down on you, happy with how you are pulling through. Come on, let's go eat."

**O**

"Ginny, you're here!" cried Hermione hugging her, "Is Harry with Draco?"

"He is. I made the flower guys go up too the tent… is that okay?" asked Ginny walking into the room.

"That's fine," replied Narcissa, "Now come on Hermione. We have to get your hair sorted out!"

Hermione reluctantly sat down. Normally she was the one giving orders at weddings, but on hers that wasn't the case.

"The photographers from the magazine will arrive soon," said Ginny, "Your wedding is going to have six pages in the magazine. How does that sound?"

"A bit much," said Hermione as Narcissa poured some smoothing balm into her hair and began massaging her scalp, "Don't you think?"

"Hermione you own the biggest wedding business in the world. Everyone will want too see how the wedding planner did her own wedding. And it is going too be wonderful. Nothing extravagant like most celebrities like too have it. Something elegant and simple, which is beautiful."

Hermione smiled from the comment and massage, "Hmm… where is Dakota?"

"Having a bath," said Merle peering into the open bathroom door, "She is playing with her beach Barbie."

"Now," murmured Narcissa, "What do I do with your hair?"

"Make it straight," said Merle walking over, "Then with the curler make loose curls and we can clip the front bit too the right side. How does that sound Hermione?"

"Perfect," she smiled as Narcissa began straightening her hair.

**O**

Draco looked at his outfit, the nerves still flowing through his body. Black pants with a black belt. A white long sleeved button shirt with the collar. Then his robe, black with silver silk lining on the inside of the sleeves. His shoes were black and shiny.

The groomsmen had the same pants and top, but their robe was shorter and the lining was mocha too match the bridesmaids. Harry walked over too Draco and patted him on the shoulder.

"Nerves are the least of your worries. It's remembering the words," said Harry.

"Hermione and I are saying our own vows… too break away from tradition. Her parents did it at their wedding and so did mine," replied Draco, "Only I don't remember my vows."

"I couldn't remember mine. But when it came too it, I said all the right things and in the end it sounded better then what I had originally written down too say."

"We should dress. I can hear people arriving and we have to be at the tent before the women."

Harry nodded and grabbed his outfit too go change. Draco reached into his outfit's pocket and looked at the thin, small golden ring. He tilted it too the side and read the engravement his had put in it:_ Always and Forever yours…_

"So true," mumbled Draco slipping it back in before taking the outfit too get changed.

**O**

"You look beautiful," whispered Narcissa as Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. The hair was done as Merle described, the white-heeled shoes matched the gown perfectly. Around her neck was a simple silver necklace with a white tear drop pearl hanging from it- something old, the gown was new, the silver bracelet was borrowed from Narcissa and her underwear were blue.

"He is going to faint when he sees you," smiled Ginny.

"Oh no!" cried Hermione looking at Ginny wide eyed, "He can't do that!"

"I was kidding Hermione. Calm down."

Merle walked back into the room, her gown fitting her snugly and in one hand holding her bouquet of flowers, the other holding Hermione's, "Found them. They were in the library."

"Oh thanks," smiled Hermione taking her flowers, "Is the carriage ready?"

Merle nodded, "Let's go. Come on Dakota."

Dakota picked up her basket and ran over too Merle as they followed the others out of the room. The wedding was about to begin. Hermione gripped onto Narcissa's hand. As they reached the staircase, Molly appeared at the bottom. She was dressed in pale blue robes with matching shoes. Ginny smiled at her mother, who helped her down the last, few stairs.

"You look darling Hermione," she grinned, "Hello Narcissa."

"Hello Molly. I love that outfit. Where did you get it?" she asked genuinely.

"Australia. Made from pure cotton."

"Really? I can hardly ever find pure cotton robes these days," replied Narcissa as she helped Hermione into the horse drawn carriage, "In you get Dakota."

She lifted her granddaughter in before allowing Ginny to slowly make her way into the carriage. Molly pushed her daughter in slowly. Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her in. Finally Ginny was in, dreading having too get out once they were at the tent. Merle climbed in joking too Ginny about how she was going too get out. Once Narcissa and Molly were in the carriage began moving. Hermione stared nervously out the window. She really did miss both her parents on this day. She had always dreamt her father would walk her down the isle with her mother sitting at the front in tears. But thankfully, Hermione's Uncle Matthew had agreed to walking her too the alter and would give her away on behalf of her father. Her entire family was already there, as Hermione had heard their cars pull up out the front.

"Mummy you look like a Queen," said Dakota after admiring her mother for a few minutes.

Hermione smiled at Dakota and kissed her on the forehead, "You look like a pretty princess. More pretty then Cinderella and Snow White."

Dakota grinned and hugged her mother.

"Here we are," said Narcissa as they pulled too a stop, a bit away from the tent so no one could see them. Narcissa had arranged a hedge too be magically grown around the tent. It would open when the bridesmaids were too walk down the isle, "Ginny, you get out after me and your mother. We will help you."

Ginny nodded and waited for her mother and Narcissa to climb out. Then she slowly stepped down the steps, holding her arms out too be supported by Molly and Narcissa. Once safely on the ground, Merle climbed out and lifted Dakota down behind her.

Hermione stood and paused looking up at the sky, "Please be watching over me today. I love you both."

Molly reached out smiling for Hermione's hand and helped her down, "Your parents would be proud of you today."

Hermione smiled and hugged Molly before they walked along the hedge too where the entrance was hidden.

With final hugs, Molly and Narcissa left the three woman and Dakota too take their seats. Hermione's Uncle Matthew walked out the corner dressed in a gray tuxedo with a white tie.

"You look beautiful!" he said hugging his niece, "Nervous?"

Hermione nodded, "But I know Mum and Dad are with me."

Matthew nodded and the music started. Together Hermione and Draco had chosen the band Bonds song Lullaby from their Classified album.

The hedge opened and Ginny started down the isle smiling at everyone. Harry watched her with a sparkle in his eyes. Merle smiled one last time at Hermione before following Ginny at an even pace. Ron was seated in the second row, behind Hermione's two aunts and cousins. He gave Merle a cheeky look, nearly causing her too laugh, but she managed too hold it in as she stood beside Ginny.

Finally it was Hermione's turn. Dakota walked along in front of her, sprinkling the petals on the white carpet. Draco's breath caught in his throat as he saw Hermione. She smiled nervously at him and bit her lower lip. Draco forced his breathing too calm down as Hermione stepped closer.

Once at the front the priest stepped forward.

"Who gives this woman away?" he asked.

"I do, on behalf of her passed parents," answered Matthew.

The priest nodded and Matthew hugged Hermione before sitting beside his wife Kirra. Draco stepped over and took hold of Hermione's hand. Together they stepped over too the front of the priest. The priest began his normal wedding speeches but after half an hour the time came for the personal vows with the rings.

"Draco, will you begin," said the priest with a smile.

Draco took hold of Hermione's hand and slipped the ring on the tip of her finger. He smiled at Hermione, which she returned, "Hermione… what can I possibly say that will show what you mean too me? You… you are everything. My soul mate, lover… my rock in life. You got too know the real me that no one else wanted too see. From the beginning you could read me. You knew what I was hiding from the world and you brought it out of me. Without you I am a complete mess… that we both already know. I cannot survive one day without your love, your hug, and your kiss. I want too be with you for the rest of my life. I want too have more children with you; grow old with you and die knowing I have felt real love. With this ring I give you my soul, my love, my everything. I love you Hermione and will till the end of time."

Hermione felt tears in the corner of her eyes as Draco slid the ring onto her finger fully.

"Hermione, you may go now," said the priest.

Hermione turned too Dakota, who handed her the ring. Like Draco, Hermione slid the ring onto the tip of Draco's finger, "Draco. I love you. I never knew how much those three words could possibly mean. But when I fell in love with you I knew they meant more then they can describe. The four years we were apart I felt lost. But when I found you again I didn't. You are my world. Nothing I say can really describe it. It is a feeling no words can describe. With you I want too have a family, grow old and be with you in the afterlife. This ring is me giving you my love for always, my soul and our worlds becoming one. I will love you forever Draco Malfoy."

Hermione slid the ring onto Draco's finger.

"Then with the power invested in me," said the priest, "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife… Mr and Mrs Malfoy. You may kiss the bride."

Hermione let out a happy sob before Draco pulled her in for a long passionate kiss. Everyone stood and began clapping happily as the married couple hugged their daughter who was grinning widely at her now married parents.

"You are Hermione Malfoy now, right Mummy?" she asked smiling.

"Yes I am darling," smiled Hermione, "And you are Dakota Malfoy."

**O**

Hermione looked at the wedding photo of her, Draco and Dakota as she grabbed her cloak too leave the office for the day. Eight months had passed and Hermione was due too give birth any day now. Ginny had her babies months back and loved being the mother too three adorable children. They were a handful, she admitted, but she loved every moment. Even the stressful ones.

"Ready too go?" asked Draco as him and now four-year-old Dakota stood up from the reception area.

"I sure am," smiled Hermione one hand on her stomach, "I am so big… but any day now."

"Did I take that long?" asked Dakota holding onto her mother's hand.

"It felt like it," smiled Hermione as Draco locked the door behind him, "My last day for at least a year."

"The break will do you good. Mum and Luna can handle it," said Draco as he prepared too apperate with Dakota.

Hermione nodded as she was hit with a cramp, "Oh… oh…"

"Is it time?"

"I-I think so… it is. My waters just broke," cried Hermione, "Oh…"

"What do I do?" asked Draco in a panicked tone.

"Take Dakota to your parents. I will get too St Mungo's," said Hermione calmly.

"Okay… you sure?"

"Just go Draco!" cried Hermione concentrating on apperating too St Mungo's.

She closed her eyes and opened them too the sound of people running around St Mungo's. She walked as quickly as she could too Angelina's office and banged on the door. It opened suddenly with Angelina looking at Hermione in alarm.

"I-it's time!"

"Okay. How far apart are the contractions?" asked Angelina leading Hermione too a private ward, away from the staring faces.

"T-two minutes," gasped Hermione, "Oh here comes another one! Why is this one coming so quickly?"

"Calm down. Deep breaths, in the nose out through your mouth."

Angelina settled Hermione onto the bed and arranged her in the proper position. Minutes later Draco ran in looking panicked.

"Is she okay?" he asked worriedly.

"She is fine… okay Hermione you are fully dilated. On the next contraction I want you too push," said Angelina.

Hermione nodded and gripped onto Draco's hand tightly as the next contraction came. She gave a hard push and screamed out in pain.

"You did this too me!" she screamed at Draco.

Draco's eyes widened and he looked at Angelina in shock.

"It's natural. She is in pain and will say a lot of things she doesn't mean… okay Hermione, push for me."

Hermione screamed again and pushed again, tears falling down her cheeks, "When will you learn not too make me pregnant?"

"It's okay Hermione," said Draco, trying to remain calm.

"I can see the head! Push Hermione, push!"

Hermione took a deep breath and gave one long hard push. She finally fell back against the pillows as the baby came out, welcoming the word with a healthy scream.

"You have a healthy baby boy!" said Angelina with a happy grin.

Hermione smiled laughing as Angelina wrapped the baby boy up in a blanket and handed it too Draco. He turned too Hermione too see she had fallen asleep.

"Well we will have to wait for Mummy to wake too name you," said Draco holding his son smiling.

**O**

"Look at him," whispered Hermione, "He has your nose."

"Brown eyes like you," smiled Draco.

"They can change. Dakota's did… what about Jeremy?"

"I like it… Jeremy Edward Malfoy."

Hermione looked at Draco in shock, "After my father?"

Draco nodded and kissed Hermione on the forehead as little Jeremy moved in his sleep. At that moment, Narcissa and Lucius arrived with Dakota who ran over too the bed too look at her new sibling.

"What is it?" she asked smiling brightly.

"A little boy. His name is Jeremy Edward Malfoy," smiled Hermione, "Say hello too your little brother."

"Hey Jeremy," smiled Dakota kissing him softly, "Look Pop! A boy!"

"I know," smiled Lucius leaning over to kiss his daughter in law on the cheek and look at his grandson, "He is adorable."

Hermione and Draco smiled as Narcissa gave Draco a little blue blanket, "I made it myself."

"You knew?" asked Draco.

"Hermione carried you the same way I did when I had you," smiled Narcissa, "Are you going too have more?"

Hermione laughed, "We'll see. I already have a nick name for him."

"What?"

"Jem… like his initials."

"Little Jem," smiled Draco, "I have a Angel and now a Jem."

Dakota smiled and yawned a little, "When are you coming home Mummy?"

"Soon."

**O**

"You got everything?" asked Hermione checking the room for the final time, "Nothing missing?"

"I'm pretty sure I have everything," said her eleven year old daughter, "If I miss anything you can send it too me."

Hermione nodded and looked at her pretty preteen daughter. Long brown hair, which now had a wave too it like her mother. Bright eyes like her father, she was like her mother in height wise and already planned on joining the quidditch team too be a chaser.

"Well let's go. Jeremy! Lizzie! Time too go!" called out Hermione too her seven year old son and five year old daughter, "Where is your father?"

"Waiting in the car," said Dakota, "With Jem and Lizzie."

Hermione nodded and lifted her daughter's trunk. They headed down stairs and outside too the garage where Hermione's car was parked. She popped the boot and slid the trunk in as Dakota climbed into the back beside her sister.

An hour later they were running through Kingscross Station and were soon through the barrier and on Platform Nine and three quarters. Hermione and Draco smiled at each other remembering their old school days.

"Hermione, Draco!" cried Ginny, "Hey Dakota. Excited?"

"Sure am. Where is James?" she asked looking for her bestfriend.

"Harry is showing him where him, your mother and Ron used too sit."

Dakota nodded and turned too Elizabeth too stop her from trying to open her trunk. Hermione smiled at Ginny nervously.

"Big day isn't it?" said Draco too Ginny, "Is James all set?"

"Sure is. Oh here he comes. James, Harry!"

"Where is Ri-Ri, Adiana, Erin and Hunter?" asked Hermione noticing they were missing.

"At Mum and Dad's. They were in a rowdy mood," replied Ginny as James hugged Dakota hello.

The train whistle blew and James and Dakota suddenly looked at their parents scared.

"Time to get on the train," said Hermione smiling at Dakota picking her trunk up. The group walked over too the train in silence. Once at a door Hermione handed Dakota her trunk.

"You will be fine. Hogwarts is a wonderful place. Just tell Hagrid who you are and he will watch out for you," said Hermione hugging her daughter, "Go Gryffindor."

Dakota laughed and hugged her father.

"Good luck Angel. And Slytherin is better," he joked, "Write too us to let us know what house you are in okay?"

Dakota smiled one last time and followed James onto the train.

Hermione held onto Draco's hand as they stepped back. Jeremy and Elizabeth, with her blond curly locks, ran after the train waving at Dakota and James as it pulled out of the station onto its journey too Hogwarts.

"She'll be fine," smiled Hermione looking up at her husband.

"She will. Because she is strong like her mother," he replied, "Come on you two!"

The four left the train station happily laughing, knowing their daughter or sister was about to begin the next journey of her life.

_**The End…**_

**A/N: Well there you go, the wedding, birth of Jeremy and Dakota's leaving for Hogwarts with James. Thank you all SO, SO, SO much for reading and reviewing this story and The Wedding Planner. Your support had been great and I appreciated it.**

**Well keep an eye out for my next fanfic, _Stone Heart_. It is a Ginny/Harry one after the downfall of Voldemort.**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


End file.
